Gravitational Pull
by Shiba Senju
Summary: After being kicked out of school, having a horrible home life and having his trust broken numerous times, Sun thinks he can get through anything but things take a crazy turn for Sun when he bumps into a blue haired, goggle wearing boy by the name of Neptune. AU, SeaMonkey, Yaoi, Violence, Swearing, dark themes and possible Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Sun's P.O.V**

Mum and dad are fighting again. Something about their bullshit financial stuff. I can't believe they are still together after all the scars they have inflicted on each other. I am supposed to go to my new school tomorrow but my alcoholic mother couldn't give a rat's ass about the essentials I needed for it. Instead she wastes the money on her poison and my father is no saint either, he just spends his money on gambling and 'hoes' as he likes to call them. Mother knows about his little antics but she is dependent on his money so she lets it slide.

"I have had enough of your bullshit Lauren" I can hear dad shout from downstairs.

I close my eyes and try my best to block out the fight but sleep evades me and I am stuck with the screams downstairs.

"My bullshit, Clyde?! You're the one who spends every night with that whore of yours!" Mother shouts back. I hear a slap and I cringe into my pillow as the loud thump on the ground could only belong to my mother. You would think after years and years of this that you would get used to it but the fact is it still affects me.

"That's the last Straw, I am fucking leaving!" Dad shouts

"What about Sun?!" Mother whimpers from the floor.

"He's not even our son, Lauren!" Dad shouts with disgust. "Why the fuck should I care?!"

Mother always uses me as a last resort to try and make him stay and she always gets the same answer. No matter how many times I hear his answer it still makes my stomach turn. My biological parents died when I was two years old. My parents never told me how they died and I have no memories of them.

My father never fails to find a reason to tell me about how I am such a burden to this family and I have learned that standing up for myself earns a belting. I pray every time my father walks out that door that he will never come back.

The front door slams shut and my father is gone and all that's left is the silent sobs of my mother. I would go and check on her but more likely than not she will attack me for father leaving. I check my phone and its 3:47 in the morning. These are the nights that feel like they last forever. I plug my earphones in and let the music guide me into a dreamless sleep.

…

The alarm goes off and wakes me from my restless sleep and I just lay there staring at the ceiling as more paint peels off it. "Todays the day I guess" I say tiredly to myself. I get up slowly and head to the bathroom to clean up. It's not until I am in the shower that it hits me. I am petrified of going to this new school.

New classes, new teachers, new surroundings and new people. I've never been much of a people pleaser. I say the wrong things at the wrong times, trouble seems to follow me wherever I go and I can be quite insensitive. Maybe this time it will be different. I'm not going to let them see how nervous I am. I'm going to stand there with a brave face and smile at all those people.

I get changed into my favourite pair of jeans that are rolled up to my knees and put on a white button up shirt. I need to look at least half presentable today. I've been told first impressions are everything, not that I really care what people think.

I go downstairs to see Mother passed out on the living room couch with a beer tipped over on the floor. _I don't have time for this_. I get a blanket out of the cupboard and put it over her and then clean up all the cans and broken glass from the floor. One of the glass cabinets has been smashed again. "Mother, what am I going to do with you?" I whisper under my breath.

I look at my phone for the time and see that there is still an hour left until school starts. I look in the mirror and try to fix my hair but it always stays the same tangled, unruly mop of sandy blond hair. I check on Mother once again and then walk out the front door.

The school is about a 30 minute walk away from my house so I decide that I might as well start walking now. I head off in the direction of my school and about 10 minutes later my phone rings. I pull my phone out of my pocket, expecting it to be Mother but it turns out to be my friend from my old school. I unlock my phone and answer it. "Yo Scarlet, what's up?" I ask in a casual tone.

"Hey dude, just thought I would check up on you before you head off to that new shithole of yours" Scarlet says.

"Wow, thanks for the confidence boost dude" I say sarcastically

"Well you know, I am always here for you buddy"

I spot a park bench across the road and I go over to it and sit on top while I talk to Scarlet. It's good to hear from him. The last time I saw him he was pulling me off a bloodied body. The memory of that day still shakes me to my core. The memory of that blind rage I felt would never leave my mind. I push the memory to the back of my mind. The last thing I need at the moment is more nerves and uncertainty.

I sit on the park bench for about half an hour talking to Scarlet. It's funny how relaxed I feel when talking to him. I think he has to be my oldest friend. We went to the same primary school and then went to the same high school until I was kicked out which is why I am going to this new hell hole.

"… then Sage walks in and sees me with her. His face was priceless" Scarlet says, barely controlling his laughter.

I sit there laughing until my ribs start to hurt. "Jesus dude, I've missed out on so much" I say after getting my laughter under control. "How is Sage by the way?" I ask, scared of the answer.

"He's good, he wants to speak to you but he is scared that you still hate him" Scarlet says with a sigh.  
"Hate him? I've never hated him, it's not his fault he was blinded by that prick. I was blinded by him too"

There is a short silence between us as I think back to that day. Sage was just an innocent bystander in it all. I can understand where Sage was coming from though. It would have appeared to everyone that was not in the loop that I randomly just attack that asshole and Sage was just trying to keep the peace and stand up for my once best friend.

"How about we all get together soon for drinks or something and sort all this crap out" Scarlet says, interrupting my thoughts.

"That would be awesome bro" I say back enthusiastically "I've missed you dudes"

"Sweet! Ill organise something later. It will be just like old times!" Scarlet says happily. "I've got to go now, my roommate is waiting for me in the car, hopefully we will see each other soon bro."

"Alright dude, catch you later" I say, hanging up the phone. I am about to put my phone in my pocket when I see the time. There is only 5 minutes until school starts. "Shit!" I squeal, but in a manly way of course, as I run across the road and sprint down the sidewalk.

As I sprint down the sidewalk to school, a car pulls out of its drive way and there is no way I could stop in time. So with all the strength I have in my legs I jump and just make it over the roof and slide across it. I land and then with a sigh of relief and yells from inside the car I continue to sprint. I turn back to wave and apologise for what just happened when I smash into someone and fall to the ground. The other guy stumbles back and almost falls into the bushes but manages to stay on his feet.

"Watch where you are going asshole!" the stranger yells.

I sit there rubbing the back of my head which smacked into the ground. "Sorry dude, I am in a rush" I say. I get up and brush myself off and then I look at the guy who I almost knocked into the bushes.

The guy is tall, has an athletic build and has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Then I see his hair. I almost laugh at the sight in front of me. The guy has blue hair and is wearing goggles on top of his head. I try so hard not to laugh at the guy.

"What are you smiling at?" the stranger asks angrily

I can't reply because if I open my mouth I know I will burst into laughter and that would not help the situation.

"Don't just stare at me you freak" he says, annoyed.

"I'm the freak?" I say, trying to push the laughter down. "I'm not the one with blue hair and wearing goggles on my head."

The guy goes red with anger and that was when I lose it. I burst out laughing and can't seem to control myself. Each time I look at his head, I laugh even harder until I have to hold my stomach from the pain of laughing so much.

"Stop laughing you insensitive prick!" the stranger yells. "This is my natural hair!" he says turning away a little and looking a bit insulted.

"And what about those uh… goggles? I say after my laughter subsides.

"These goggles are trendy" the stranger says defensively while adjusting them.

This time I successfully hold my laughter back. "Whatever you say Princess" I say while shaking my head. "Love to stay and chat about how ridiculous you look but I really must going dude"

"Asshole!" the stranger yells as I run off towards school.

I laugh to myself while sprinting down the streets. "What an idiot" I say to myself. But I do have to admit, the hair and the goggles do suit him.

…

I arrive at the new school and the building looks massive, even castle like. There is no way I am going to find my way around this place. "Hopefully they have a map or something" I say as I look up at the building scratching my head.

"You look lost, need any help?" a cheerful voice says from beside me. I jump at the unexpected voice and I probably look foolish which earns a giggle from the girl next to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" the girl says laughing.

I look at the girl and see that she has long, wavy blonde hair, purple eyes and a charismatic smile. She also looks like she is dressed for battle. _She's rather pretty I guess_. "Uh its okay, I'm new here and this place looks gigantic, is there any maps or something to help me get around this place?" I say to the girl.

The girl laughs at what I just said. "Yeah there are map things in the main office" she says smiling.

"Which would be where?" I say with a sluggish grin.

"Oh yeah, I can show you if you want?" the girl says smiling.

"That would be great dude" I say smiling back. "I'm Sun Wukong" I say reaching out to shake the girl's hand.

She grabs my hand with a firm grip and shakes it. "I'm Yang Xiao Long" she says back. "Nice to meet cha"

"Hmm strange name you've got there" I say after finishing the handshake.

"Hey!" she says while punching me in the arm while laughing. "Your name isn't quite normal either."

"That is true" I say while laughing. I like this girl, she seems decent. Normally if I said what I said to her to someone else they would have been offended.

"Okay Mr _Wukong_ , let's get you to that office" Yang says with her fist in the air and determination in her eyes.

As Yang and I walk to the office, I notice that there are hallways everywhere and I just know eventually I will get lost in this place. Yang is in the middle of telling me about her morning and how she overslept and that I would be a perfect excuse for her being late. I admire her honesty.

"So was your morning as eventful as mine" Yang says sarcastically.

"Well, I almost ran into a car and had to jump and slide over the roof and then ran into some crazy dude" I say while rolling my eyes.

"Omg, sounds action packed, I'm jealous" she says with a spark in her eye. "Was the guy cute at least?"

"Yeah he was" I say without thinking. "I mean no way, he looked ridiculous and he was a total ass too!" I say going a little red. "He had the weirdest hair too, it was blu.."

"Ooo hold that thought, we have arrived!" Yang says excitedly

We walk into the office and it wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting it to be bright and classy with people walking around doing errands but in reality it was a bit dark and the atmosphere was a little tense and there was only one lady behind a desk. We walk up to the front desk where a lady with red hair is writing stuff down on some forms for god knows what.

"That's Hannah Mason, she is a bit of a bitch so don't expect much from her" Yang whispers in my ear. "Also she isn't too fond of me".

I look at the lady and she seems innocent looking enough until she looks up from what she is doing and stares at me with those bright red eyes of hers.

"Ugh, what do you want?" she says, sounding annoyed.

"Lovely to see you too Hannah" Yang says with a smile. "This is Sun Wukong, he is new here and he needs a timetable" she says throwing her arms towards me like I am an item on display. "Ooo and also one of those map things you have" she says with a wide grin.

Hannah just stares at me for a moment with what seem to be anger? I shuffle my feet not knowing what to do. Her gaze is scary and unrelenting.

"Tot, Jack, get in here now!" Hannah yells in a scarily manly tone towards an open door at the back.

Two people quickly hurry out of the room looking a bit fearful and walk over to where Hannah is and I notice they stop about two meters away from her. "Yes Hannah" the girl with the weird hat asks quietly.

"Tot, go get a timetable and a map for Sun Wukong and be quick about it" Hannah says in an irritated tone to the girl.

"Right away Miss" she says and bows before entering one of the other doors at the back.

"And Jack, go get me a coffee, it's too early to deal with students" she says to the boy in blue overalls.

The boy just bows and runs past us and down one of the many hallways. Boy these kids must have it tough. I look at Yang and it looks like she is trying to hold back laughter. I can tell that if she laughs that this Hannah lady won't be too happy about it, actually I don't think this lady would be happy about anything.

Tot comes back with two sheets of paper and hands them to me and then bows and hurries off to the room where she first came out of. There was a look of fear in her eyes. The poor kid. I was going to say thanks but she hurried off so quickly.

"Why are you kids still here, scram, I have work to do" Hannah says coldly while going back to filling out forms.

I was going to ask more about Hannah and those two kids but as soon as we step outside of the office Yang takes my timetable out of my hands and reads it. She lets out a slight squeal which makes me jump. "We are in the same classes!" Yang yells with excitement.

I feel relieved that at least someone I know will be with me. I guess I could call her a friend? So at least I have that going for me. Yang then takes my hand and drags me off down another hallway. "Where are we going?" I ask as she drags me along.

"We are going to our first class, of course" she says cheerfully. "And don't worry, everyone in our class are easy to get along with".

"Well that's something at least" I say under my breath.

We arrive at the classroom that we should be in which just had to be maths class. Before going in I stop and look at the door with uncertainty. The nerves are back from before. Yang stops and looks at me with confusion written all over her face.

"What's wrong Sun?" she says sounding puzzled "You have already met the worst person in this place, god I hate Hannah, and besides our teacher Qrow is awesome and he is also my uncle" she says with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh sweet, let's do this thing" I say with determination.

As we walk through the door I was expecting the whole class to just sit and stare at me but thankfully they were all talking to one another, some of them even had their backs turned. Yang and I went unnoticed as we walked up to her uncle who was in the middle of reading a book.

"Yo uncle, we have a new kid, his name is Sun Wukong" she says causally as if she was talking to a friend.

Qrow looks up from the book he is reading with sleepy eyes. "Sun Wukong eh?" he says while scrolling down a list that must be the class roll. "Here we are" he says, ticking my name off on the sheet.

"I'm guessing Sun is why you are late Yang?" he says calmly.

"Ahhh yeah sure, we had to get his timetable and stuff" she says scratching the back of neck.

"Well I know that's a load of crap" Qrow says while slightly laughing. "Go take your seat Yang".

"But what are we doing today Sir?" she says sarcastically "Everyone is doing their own thing, so I am guessing someone is a little hungover again" she says in a sing song voice.

"Just go take your seat Yang" he says shaking his head with a chuckle.

Yang walks off and gives me a wink as she goes and sits next to a girl with jet black hair and a bow on top of her head.

"Well Sun, today we are just catching up on work so uh… just do what you want I guess" he says sounding unsure. "There is a spare seat next to Neptune" he says while rubbing his eyes.

"Neptune?" I ask. _What a funny name_. Qrow gets up and stretches.

"Yeah, cool name if you ask me" he says. "Yo Neptune, Sun will be sitting next to you from now on"

I look over to where he is looking and I stand there in shock. The boy looks up from his work to see who the teacher was referring too and I meet with blue eyes wide with shock. You have to be kidding me. It's not his face or his clothes that I recognise, it's the blue hair and the goggles that make me stand there with my mouth open.

 _Oh you have got to be shitting me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Neptune's P.O.V**

The whole class is silent and looking at both of us. I can't believe I am staring at the blond idiot that almost knocked me to the ground and not only insulted my hair but my goggles! The worst part about it all is that I have to sit with him.

"Uh is there a problem?" Qrow asks looking from me to Sun.

"Is there any other seats?" Sun asks, not taking his eyes off me.

I'm hoping he will say yes but as I look around I know what his answer is going to be. I slump into my chair as I await for the inevitable. I can hear whispers coming from other classmates. I don't want to be associated with this arrogant looking arse.

"Uhh…" Qrow says while looking around the classroom. "Nope, there's none"

I let my head fall forward onto my desk with a loud thump. I hear laughter from the front of the class. I look up from my desk to see that the laughter belongs to Sun. What the hell is this dude's problem?

Qrow stands there looking disoriented and most likely not aware of the tension in the classroom. "Well class, this is Sun... uh, what is your last name?" Qrow says looking at Sun, scratching his head.

"It's Sun Wukong, Uncle" Yang shouts from the back of the class. "I already told you that" Yang says with humour. I guess Yang has already met this guy. The idiot probably knocked her over too. I look over at Yang and see her give Sun a friendly wink like she does to all the good looking guys. Wait, I mean he looks like an idiot! He doesn't even have the decency to button his shirt all the way up.

"Ahhh right then" Qrow says looking sheepish. "Well he is a new student here so make him feel welcome or something like that"

"Woo, you da best Sun!" Yang yells out earning laughter from the rest of the students.

Qrow chuckles to himself and shakes his head. "Go take your seat Sun".

I get the feeling that today is going to be a long day. I glare at Sun as he makes his way to the seat next to me. People are high fiving him and shaking his hand as he passes them. I shrink back into my seat with a defeated sigh while Sun sits down next to me. He looks at me with an annoying grin on his face.

"How's it going, goggles?" he says with a smirk.

"Don't call me that" I say annoyed while turning my gaze towards the window next to me.

"God you are moody" Sun says with humour. "Probably the reason why you sit by yourself".

"I choose to sit by myself!" I say as I turn back to look at him with my anger rising.

"Why would you do that?" he says with confusion on his face.

"That's none of your business" I say defensively, looking away.

"No friends huh?" Sun says and I can hear him trying to keep laughter in. "Must be the goggles".

My eye begins to twitch. This guys has to be the rudest, most insensitive asshole I have ever met. I turn to face him and just stare at him with anger. Sun takes one look at me and bursts out laughing which causes me to get even angrier. "I have friends you rude asshole, I sit alone so I can get my work done without being distracted by idiots like you!" I say through gritted teeth. "And stop fucking insulting my goggles!"

Sun stops laughing and looks to the front of the class like he is deep in thought. Maybe he will shut his trap now and leave me be.

"Oh I get it now" Sun says while turning his gaze to me "You're a nerd" he says with a grin.

"I am not a nerd! Are you trying to make me lose my shit at you?!" I say while getting out of my chair. Several classmates turn to look at me and I can see Sun covering his mouth trying not to burst out laughing. I can feel my face burning. I look at the other classmates and wave awkwardly before sitting back down into my seat. Sun is snickering beside me. I calm myself down and choose to ignore him as I go back to my work. "Asshole" I say under my breath.

"A nerd who has blue hair and wears goggles, interesting" Sun says to himself.

"Well at least I don't look like a stripper!" I say a little too loudly and the class goes silent. I feel myself go red in the face.

"Actually you kind of look like one too, Neptune" a voice says from behind me.

I turn around and send a death stare towards whoever just said that. "You are not helping my situation Ruby!" I say to her as I turn back around.

"She seems nice" Sun says as he turns around and waves at her.

"Just please stop talking" I say defeated.

Sun puts his hand up and I just stare at him confused at what he is doing. "Um, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I need to pee so I am asking the teacher before I piss myself" Sun replies with humour in his voice and winks at me. I feel my face go red and I don't know why.

Qrow finally looks up from his book. "Uh, yes Sun?" he asks.

"Can I go to the toilet?" Sun asks.

"Yeah sure thing" Qrow says and then goes back to his book.

"Uh sir?" Sun calls out.

"Yes Sun?" Qrow answers as he puts his book down again.

"I don't know where the toilet is" Sun admits. "This place is massive."

"Oh yeah, you're new here" Qrow says while scratching his head. "Neptune, you take him to the toilet."

I can't believe this. "Why do I have too?" I say, annoyed.

"I don't know, because you're next to him" he says with boredom as he picks his book up again. "Just do it, kid."

"Fine" I say through gritted teeth. "Come on asshole, let's get this over with."

…

As we walked down the hallways in silence, I noticed Sun looking around everywhere with a sense of wonder on his face. I guess being in a new place has got him intrigued. I am just happy that he has kept his mouth shut. As I was looking at him I notice a weird amulet thing around his neck. It looked kind of looked like a gold coin. I open my mouth, about to ask what it is when I realise that if I ask, he will probably say something idiotic or probably insult me.

"Who is the one with the staring problem now?" Sun says with smirk.

I feel myself go red in the face. "I… uh… I wasn't staring at you, asshole" I say as I turn my gaze forward.

"Whatever you say, goggles" Sun says with a massive grin on his face.

I turn to him and open my mouth to yell at him but instead I put my hands in the air and dismiss it. "You know what? You're not worth it" I say as I continue walking down the hallway.

Sun stands there looking a bit disappointed. Probably because I didn't give him the reaction he wanted. Sun quickly catches up to me and I hope he doesn't have anything else to say.

"I thought goggles was a better nickname than nerd" he says causally.

"Why are you so annoying?!" I say as I turn to him with anger in my eyes. "Do you annoy everyone you meet!?"

Sun stands there and looks like he is deep in thought. "Yeah pretty much" he says with that cute smile of his. Wait, I mean annoying smile! This dude is going to be the death of me!

"Wow, your parents must love you" I say sarcastically.

The smile leaves Sun's face and is replaced with a frown. Once again he looks deep in thought. _Here comes another smartass comment_.

"Yeah" he says with what seems to be sadness in his voice? Sun then continues walking.

I stand there looking at him as he walks off, confused with his change of mood. I seriously do not understand this guy. I shake my head and walk off to catch up with him. He is probably just thinking of something annoying to say back is all. I catch up to him and look at him and I notice there is a hint of sadness in his eyes. Apart from that, he looks emotionless. He is probably just trying to lure me in so he can insult me again. We arrive at the toilet block.

"Here we are, just go to the right, asshole" I say.

"Yeah okay, thanks" he says with no emotion.

He walks in and I start to feel bad. Is he sad about something? Was it something I said? Maybe it's just a joke. Ugh I don't know, this guy is impossible to figure out. Why do I feel bad? This guy is an asshole. Did I upset him? I shake my head. Why should I care? Should I say something? Maybe I am just overthinking. The asshole is probably fine.

Sun returns and he still looks emotionless. We walk back in silence. Should I ask if he is okay? Nah, I don't care. Who cares if he is sad? He is annoying, rude, stubborn and in an odd way, charming. Wait no he isn't. He is an asshole. If he is sad then it serves him right for being rude.

"Are you okay?" I say without even thinking. _What is wrong with me?!_

"Yeah I am fine" he says with a grin. I can tell it's fake.

"Are you sure? You looked kind of… uh sad?" I say. _What the fuck am I doing?!_

"Sad huh?" he says looking down.

"Um, yeah" I say scratching the back of my neck.

Sun then looks at me with a Cheshire grin. "Probably because I have to look at those goggles on your head" he says laughing while dodging the punch I sent his way. He then runs down the Hallway, laughing.

"Come back here you asshole!" I shout as I chase after him.

I knew I shouldn't have felt bad. He was just playing me the whole time. I'm going to kill that prick!

I could have sworn that sadness was real though.

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

The bell goes off and everyone gets up to leave. Neptune did not speak to me at all once we got back to class. I must have pissed him off too much. I can't help it, he makes it too easy. I think this dude is quite sensitive. More fun for me then. For the rest of the class I just spoke to that Ruby chick and some dude name Jaune. They both seem nice. They are both a little clueless which makes them my kind of people. Also turns out Ruby is Yang's sister, small world. This Qrow dude is quite laid back and chilled. I think I am going to like this class which for me is a really odd thing to say.

As I walk out of the glass I am grabbed by the arm and pulled down a hallway.

"Time for you to get your locker" Yang says excitedly.

"You scared the shit out of me dude" I say and we both start laughing.

"I have that effect on people" Yang says with a wink.

Yeah I definitely like this chick but I don't know why she going out of her way to help me out. Im not complaining though.

"So how was your first class?" Yang asks with a smile. "Also I hear you are a stripper" Yang says and then bursts out laughing.

"You heard that I am guessing?" I say while laughing as well.

"The whole class heard it" she says, still laughing. "What did you say to Neptune to make him lose his cool?"

"It was either me calling him a nerd or me saying something about his goggles" I say trying to think about which one it was. "Actually I think it was both."

Yang covers her mouth to try and keep her laughter in. "Are you serious?" she says shaking her head. "He is normally so calm."

Yang stops walking and looks like she is trying to figure something out. "Maybe it's because he just recently got dumped" she says while still thinking.

"Dumped?" I ask, confusion and shock written all over my face. "By who?"

"By the Ice Queen" Yang says casually like I am supposed to know who that is.

"And that is..?" I ask with a little laugh.

"Oh yeah I forgot you are new" Yang says while face palming herself. "I'm talking about Weiss Schnee, she's a total bitch but she is one of our good friends"

"Why'd they break up?" I ask. I have no idea why I really want to know the details.

"I don't really know, something about being completely different and Weiss not being his type" she says trying to think. "Whenever she speaks I kind of zone out, please don't tell her that".

"Hmm poor guy" I say. That is probably the reason he is such a moody bitch. "Why did they get together in the first place then?"

"I have no idea to be honest, probable because they both come from wealthy families." Yang says, shrugging. "You seem to be quite interested in Neptune, eh?" Yang says while nudging me in the arm.

I feel my face heat up at what she just said and I have no idea why. "I just… uh… curious… no I mean I just wanted to know why he is such a moody bitch is all" I say with an awkward laugh and I can feel my face going redder.

Yang laughs "Whatever you say" she says while shaking her head. God that was embarrassing. Wait why do I even care? It's not like Neptune even likes me or anything. I am just being silly.

We continue to walk and chat about our day so far. I decide to keep the conversations I have had with Neptune today to myself. Turns out Ruby and Yang are half-sisters but Yang is super protective of her. I would hate to be the person who messes with Ruby. Jaune is one of Ruby's closest friends and supposedly has a thing for the "Ice Queen". It's all too confusing for me. I barely know the names of anyone so how can I keep up with who likes who and who is friends with each other or who hates each other. After a while I give up on trying to keep up with all Yang is telling me.

"Wait, where are we even going?" I ask as I realise I have no clue where we are.

"We are going to see my best friend" Yang says with an evil smile on her face.

"That Blake chick?" I ask with curiosity.

"Nope, but she does want to meet you, we will catch up with her after we get you a locker" she says with a wink.

"Yeah sounds good" I say with a shrug. "So is this best friend of yours?"

"I'll give you a clue" she says as she points to a door that says main office.

We walk in the office and Hannah is still sitting in the same spot looking frustrated. She looks up and groans in frustration. "What the hell do you kids want now?" she says, annoyed.

"I need a locker" I say quietly. This lady is quite scary but at the same time she is kind of pretty. She is only young, like in her mid-20s. Yang told me that she is angry all the time because her husband cheated on her with another guy but that was just one of the many rumours about Hannah. There was one rumour about her that I thought was quite funny, supposedly she lived in an attic and had to look after 12 kids.

"Is that so?" Hannah says menacingly.

I just nod and I notice that Yang is trying not to laugh at me. She can probably tell that Hannah makes me nervous.

"Tot, get here now!" she yells towards the back of the office.

The girl runs out of the door at the back of the office and right up to Hannah but still manages to keep space between Hannah and herself. "Yes Hannah?" the girl asks quietly with her head down.

"Get this kid a locker" Hannah says while going back to her work.

"Right away Miss" Tot says and runs to the back room.

…

After getting my locker all sorted and telling that girl that I feel sorry for her that she has to work with Hannah, I find myself sitting at a table outside with Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Weiss, Blake, some kids named Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and last but not least, Neptune. They are all so nice, well besides Neptune, it's weird. At my old school everyone has this hostile vibe about them but here it's like everyone gets along.

For some reason I keep finding myself looking over a Neptune and we keep making awkward eye contact and both of us look away quickly. Neptune hasn't really said much but then again no one really has. Nora is going on about a party that Ren and her are throwing at her place. This girl has so much energy that it is kind of alarming, while Ren just sits there agreeing with her and barely saying a word.

"And Sun you have to come!" Nora says as she leans over the table to point at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen. I am speechless. I just sit there with my mouth open, trying to figure out what to say. "You have no choice in the matter, you will be coming even if I have to track you down and drag you to it!" Nora almost yells with a menacing look on her face.

"All of us will be there and it would be a good chance for to get to know everyone a little better" Ren says with a kind smile.

"And there will be a shit load of booze" Nora says, rubbing her hands together, sounding a little too excited. "And since you are a stripper, you can be the entertainment" She says with a fierceness.

Neptune's eyes go wide and he puts his head down like he is pretending not to be there.

"I'm not actually a stripper" I say while laughing "Neptune just wishes".

Everyone starts laughing besides Neptune who has gone extremely red in the face. He gives me a look that probably means 'I'm going to kill you'.

"So are you coming?!" Nora asks, waiting anxiously for the answer.

"Sure, why not" I say and Nora's eyes go wide with excitement. Nora then gets up and runs around the table to where I am and gives me a bone crushing hug.

"YES, YESS I AM SO EXCITED!" She practically yells in my ear. She lets go of me and I find myself gasping for air. "I'll send you the details" she says pulling out her phone. "Wait, I'll add you on Facebook, do you have Facebook? Of course you do, everyone has Facebook. S-u-n W-u-k-o-n-g. There you are! Oooo nice abs! And add." Jesus Christ she talks fast.

I notice Neptune staring at me through the corner of my eye. I turn to look at him and his face goes red and turns away. Everyone gets their phones out and adds me on Facebook and I feel a little overwhelmed but in a good way I guess. When I say everyone I mean everyone but Neptune. Wow he really must not like me.

…

School finally finishes and I say goodbye to everyone. I honestly cannot believe why the fuck I was so nervous this morning. These people are so nice that it could be considered annoying but I am thankful. They all made me feel welcomed which is a strange feeling for me. Well everyone besides Neptune. Maybe it is because we are so different, he is rich and I am poor, he is smart and I am… uh, well not too bright, he dresses good and I just chuck on whatever is left on my floor. I don't know though, he could just be upset about his break up with Weiss. Weiss is nice and all but I get the feeling that she thinks she is better than everyone.

I am halfway home when I hear someone calling out to me from behind "Yo, Sun wait up!" I hear the guy shout. I turn around and I see Neptune running up to me. Well this is a surprise. Has he been following me? He catches up to me and he looks out of breath.

"Just can't get enough of me, can ya?" I say with a smirk. I notice Neptune's face go a little red but that might just be from the running.

"What? No that's not it!" he says while catching his breath. "This is the way I walk home, idiot"

"Okay… Then did you want something?" I say looking confused.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you something" he says with a serious expression. I don't know why but I feel nervous about what he wants to ask.

"Yeah sure…" I say suspiciously.

"Do you uh… umm…" he says while scratching the back of his neck.

"Do I what?" I say, feeling even more nervous.

"Do you hate me?" he says looking away with a hint of red on his face.

I am taken aback by his question. Honestly I thought he was the one who hated me. I stand there with my mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"Like I mean, all day today you have constantly insulted me, aggravated me, pushed me to my limits and you don't even know me yet" he says the last part quietly while looking down.

I stand there in shock. I didn't know I was actually hurting him by what I was saying. Fuck I am an insensitive prick. Wait, why do I feel bad? I've never felt bad about this sort of thing? And no one has ever actually come up to me before and asked what Neptune has asked me. I don't think I feel bad, it's something else, maybe guilt?

Neptune looks up at me with what appears to be regret? "Don't just stare at me like that!"

"I don't know what to say" I stand there looking stupid while scratching the back of my head. "I didn't know you felt that way, I thought you were the one that hated me and I know I can be quite insensitive so I guess I wasn't exactly helping the situation." _Now for the hard part_. "I guess what I am trying to say is um… I'm sorry."

Neptune just stands there with a hint of red on face, staring at me with what appears to be a slight smile. "I guess I haven't been a saint either." He says looking a bit sheepish. "It may not seem like it but can be a little sensitive".

I open my mouth to comment on that last part but instead I hold my tongue. I am making progress with Neptune. I probably shouldn't ruin it.

"Also I am sorry too, for being a bit of a rude cunt" he says.

"Oh such language, it hurts my innocent ears" I say sarcastically. Neptune punches me in the arm.

"Shut up asshole" he says but this time it is accompanied by laughter. His laugh is rather cute. I mean nice! No, I mean… ah fuck it.

"How about we start over?" I ask as a put my hand out to shake his. "I'm Sun Wukong"

Neptune looks at my hand and puts his own hand out to shake it. For a second there I thought he wasn't going to shake it.

"I'm Neptune Vasilias" he says with a smile.

…

As Neptune and I walk home, we discuss anything and everything like what to expect at school with certain teachers and classes. I learned that Neptune lives with only his mother, he didn't say what happened to his father and I didn't ask. I was going to bring up him and Weiss but I thought if he wanted to talk about it he would.

Turns out I sort of enjoy Neptune's company, who would have thought.

Neptune lives just a street away from me so we arrive at my house first.

"Well this is the shithole I call a home" I say staring at it.

The light yellow paint on the outside of the house is slightly pealing in some areas, the upstairs windows look crooked and are extremely hard to open. The grass on the front lawn is patchy and the garage door is dinted. Yep definitely a shithole and the wire fence that surrounds the front yard doesn't help either.

"So you're the one that moved into this place?" he says looking at the house while leaning on the fence. He looks at me and probably sees confusion on my face. "I walk past this house every morning on the way to school, it was hard to miss the big 'For Sale' sign poking out of the ground. It's uh… a nice house."

"It's a shithole, call it what it is" I say grinning at him.

"I'd rather not" he says with a chuckle "Oh, before I forget" he says pulling out his phone and typing something down.

"What are you doing?" I ask, a little confused.

"I just added you on Facebook" he says with a grin "We all know being friends on social media is the most important thing in the world" he says sarcastically.

I laugh to myself and shake my head. "Well I better get inside" I say.

"Yeah I better be off too, don't forget that we have English with Ms Goodwitch in the morning." Neptune says as he starts walking off.

"Yeah, yeah okay, save me a seat would ya?" I call out to his retreating form.

"I've got no choice" he yells back without turning around.

I walk through the gate to the front yard and I realise that I am smiling like a fucking idiot. I shake my head. "Well I would call this day a success" I say to myself. This would have to be the best day I have had in a long time. My mood has never been higher... Well until I walked through the front door that is.

As I walked through that front door I saw my Father pinning my Mother up against the wall by her throat and I don't know what came over me but I ran up to him and yanked him by the shirt and threw him to the floor. My mother falls to the ground coughing. I go over to her to check if she is alright but then a hand is on my shoulder and I am spun around and I see my Father's fist coming straight for my face. His fist cracks across my face and fall to the ground. The last thing I see is my Father walking out the door before the blackness takes over and then… nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

As I wake up to the sound of my alarm, I realise that for the first time in a very, very long time, I feel refreshed. I don't remember the last time I actually felt motivated to get out of bed. I roll out of bed and get to my feet. The cold floorboards make me jump so I quickly hop over to my bedside table and turn off the alarm on my phone. Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it. Must be that Friday feeling. I get my head phones out and plug them into my phone and try to pick out a song to listen to while I prepare myself for today. I scroll through my songs and finally decide on 'You Make My Dreams' by Daryl Hall & John Oates. An old classic will do just fine.

I walked to the bathroom in just my briefs and my goggles and when I say walked I mean danced. The morning is the only time I can dance with no one seeing. Mother has already gone to work and my Brother is still overseas so I can literally dance like no one is watching. I get to the bathroom and slide my way across the tiles to the sink. I brush my teeth while jamming out to the song and making a fool of myself. I pull my goggles over my eyes and get down to business. I shower, I go downstairs, I make breakfast and eat it as I prepare my clothes and school essentials for the day and while I am at it I check myself out in the mirror. _Looking good Neptune._

I get dressed and walk over to my wardrobe to pull out my favourite red jacket and put it on. I pull the earphones out of my ears and put them in my bag along with my books. Now I am ready. It has been so long since I have felt this good in the morning and I don't know why and I guess it doesn't matter, I feel great. I walk out the door and start to walk to school. As I reach Sun's house I feel my stomach go a bit funny like I am nervous? It is probably the house, it kind of scares me. The house looks like it has been abandoned for years with no sign of life. It's like something from a horror movie.

I stand there for a bit wondering if I should wait for Sun so we can walk together but then again who knows, he might have already gone. Who I am kidding, I don't think Sun is the kind of guy to be on time for anything, he is an idiot. I laugh to myself as I continue on my way to school. For some reason as I walk, I keep thinking about that house. Something seems off about it, well besides the crooked windows, peeling paint and damaged doors. All the other times I have walked past it, when Sun wasn't occupying the house, I didn't even give it a second glance so maybe it has always been creepy. I might ask Sun on his opinion when I see him.

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

As I open my eyes, I notice everything is blurry. I squint to try and see better but the blur is still there. There is an aching in my head and the side of my face feels as though it is throbbing. I slowly sit up and I realise I am not quite sure where I am. I look around and I am pretty sure I am on the lounge room floor. _Why the hell am I on the lounge room floor? And why is the side of my face and the back of my head in so much pain?_ I rub at my eyes to try and get rid of my blurry vision and it sort of works. I can see clearer out of my right eye but my left one is still the same. I should probably ask Mother what happened. I get up slowly and look around and notice a hole in the wall and suddenly the memories from yesterday come flooding back.

"Shit!" I hiss as I start to run towards the stairs. _Mother better be okay or else I am going to fucking kill him!_ I run up the stairs and straight to my Mothers bedroom and discover that she is not there. I turn and run to the bathroom and she is not there either. I check the whole of upstairs and she is nowhere to be found. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ I run down stairs in a panic. "Mother!" I shout out hoping she will answer.

"Would you keep your bloody voice down?!" Mother shouts from the kitchen. _Oh thank god_. I rush to the kitchen and see my Mother sitting at the table with a half empty bottle of Smirnoff in her hand. She takes a swig of it and winces. "What?" she says in a croaky voice. I walk over to the table and notice grab marks around her neck.

"I'm going to fucking kill him" I say with venom.

"No you're fucking not!" she says with her voice raising. "You should have just stayed out of it, it was none of your business" she says as she takes another swig from the vodka.

"What was I supposed to do!? Watch and let it happen!?" I yell, my emotions getting the better of me.

"Keep your bloody voice down" She says in a stern croaky voice. "He didn't mean it, he was just in a bad mood".

"He could have fucking killed you!" I shout as tears try to force their way out. "You need to leave him before he actually does kill you! He is a pathetic waste of space!"

Mother picks up the bottle and throws it at me, barely missing me, and smashing against the wall with a loud clutter of broken glass. "Get the fuck out of my sight!" she yells angrily as she stands up. I stand there in shock and the tears force their way out of my eyes. I look away, not wanting her to see the tears. "I SAID OUT!" she screams, her voice cracking. I run out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I slam the door and lean against it in shock while silent tears fall down my face which are stinging my left eye. I slide down the door and sit there while my silent tears turn into body shaking sobs.

I spend the next 20 minutes in that position until I have ran out of tears. I pull my phone out of my pocket and check the time. I have already missed the first class of school. I sit there rubbing my sore eye as I wonder if I can bothered going to school. I am in no state to see anyone at the moment. I get up and walked to the mirror to see how much of a wreck I look. That is when I notice I have a black eye and there is dried blood coming from my nose. I look away quickly because I hate the sight. I can't show up to school like this but then again I can't stay here either. What am I supposed to do?

…

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

"Have you seen Sun today" I ask Yang who is sitting next to me at the table outside. "He didn't show up to the first two classes". When I thought that he would probably be late, I didn't think this late.

"I haven't seen him today" Yang says while taking a bite of her apple. "He is probably still sleeping" she says with a roll of her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um… I just thought he would be here is all" I say with a slight smile, thinking about mine and Sun's conversation the day before.

"I thought you would be happy he isn't here" Yang says with her eyebrow raised.

"No, why would I be happy about that?" I say defensively.

"Well you did not seem too fond of him is all" Yang says as she takes another bite of her apple.

"That's not true! I am fond of him. We sorted it all out on the walk home after school" I say proudly.

"Walked home together eh?" Yang says. "Interesting, very interesting indeed"

"Yeah it is" I say with a slight smile. "Wait, what is that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh nothing" Yang says with a sly smile. "It's good you two sorted your shit out, Sun is a good guy."

As I was about to reply to Yang, Weiss came and sat down next to her and I close my mouth. Even though it was a little over a month ago that we broke up, I still feel weird around her. She did not take the break up well. Weiss even went as far as to throw stuff at me which eventually lead to me telling her the real truth to why I was breaking up with her. She was speechless and eventually calmed down and all she had to say was "I get to tell people that I was the one doing the breaking up, I deserve that at least". Now here we are, a month later and I still feel awkward around her.

"Are you guys talking about that Sun guy?" she asks as she takes her seat next to Yang.

"Yeah, we were just wondering where he is today" yang replies, finishing off her apple and throwing it in the bin that is 10 meters away. Yang throws her arms in the air with triumph when she gets the apple in the bin.

"He's probably off doing drugs or whatever people like him do" Weiss says. I am shocked at what she just said and I can't even think of something to say, so I just look at her with shock written all over my face.

"Weiss!" Yang says with shock and anger.

"What? I don't trust the guy, seems like trouble to me" she says defensively.

"You said the same thing about me when I moved here" Blake says from the other side of the table, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, well this time is different!" Weiss says defensively. "We don't know anything about him, like why he's here or where he came from".

"He came from Mistral" I say with a bit of anger in my voice.

Weiss looks at me with her eyebrow raised. "How do you know that?" she asks with coldness in her voice.

"Maybe because I spoke to him" I say angrily "Maybe you should try it before you judge him and make yourself look like a bitch" I say icily. I have no idea where that came from but I can't find it in myself to regret it. _What the fuck have done!?_ I can see in the corner of my eye that Yang is covering her mouth trying not to laugh but also looks like she is in shock. I can see Blake peeking over her book with her eyebrows raised in shock. Lucky the others are having their own conversation so they didn't hear it.

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss says with anger in her voice. "You can talk to someone a thousand times and not know who they are! Sun could be a drug dealer or a nutcase or even a murderer!" She says while staring right into my eyes with anger.

"Actually it is all of the above" a voice says from behind me. I notice that Weiss freezes in shock and has gone completely red in the face like she is embarrassed.

Sun takes a seat next to me and I automatically freeze up. It is then that Yang loses it and bursts into a fit of laughter. I notice Blake also giggling behind her book.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Yang says while laughing.

Weiss is in a state of shock with her mouth open trying to think of something to say to save herself.

"Uh… I mean… um I-I…" Weiss says trying to think of something to say.

"It's okay I understand" Sun says while laughing. "I am new and you guys don't really know anything about me, it is only natural to be cautious." This seems to calm Weiss down and she takes a deep breath and gets herself back to being calm and collected.

"See guys, even Sun understands" she says to everyone while looking straight at me with anger. "Now apologise Neptune."

"For what?" I say with disbelief.

"For calling me a bitch and for speaking to me in a condescending tone!" she says with her nose stuck up in the air.

I notice that both Yang and Blake roll their eyes at Weiss. I am not sure if Sun did since he is wearing sunglasses. Wait, why is he wearing Sunglasses? It's not even sunny outside or anything.

"I am not apologising" I say sternly. "You were judging and criticising my friend and you don't even know him!" I say, frustrated. _Friend?_ I don't know where that came from. I feel myself go a little red in the face but I keep a stern look towards Weiss. I notice that Yang has a surprised look on her face which I can't tell if that is bad or good. _Do I consider Sun a friend?_ I turn to look at Sun and he has his head down but I can see he has a slight smile on his face.

Weiss shakes her head and has a look on her face like she can't believe what she is hearing. "You heard Sun, it's only natural to be cautious, now apologise" Weiss says in an icy tone.

I go to speak when Sun nudges my arm and leans closer to me. "Just apologise bro, I have a feeling that this chick is going to go on and on about this" Sun whispers to me. I shudder at his closeness and feel my face heat up but I don't feel uncomfortable or anything, I feel something else but I have no idea what it is though.

"I don't like the way she spoke about you though" I whisper back while Weiss stares daggers at us.

"That's sweet and all but the sound of her voice is irritating" Sun whispers. "Please apologise so she shuts up, my ears can't take much more of it. So either apologise or I am going to cut my ears off."

I cover my mouth to try to keep the laughter in but it does not work, I burst out laughing and everyone turns their heads towards me and stares with eyes wide, full of surprise. Even Blake is in shock as her book lays forgotten on the table. Weiss stares at me with an anger so strong that if looks could kill I would be a goner right now. Eventually I have to hold my ribs because I'm laughing so hard that it hurts.

"What is so funny!?" Weiss asks viciously while half out of her seat. "This is no laughing matter!?" she says angrily.

"Please have mercy on me, Neptune" Sun whispers. "No man should have to live like this" he whispers dramatically which causes me to laugh even harder. I am laughing so hard my head hurts and It feels like it is about to explode. I am not use to this but I like it. Everyone still have looks of surprise on their faces and are looking at me like they don't know who is sitting right in front of them except for sun who has a huge smile on his face.

"Are you making fun of me Sun?!" Weiss almost yells and is now completely standing out of her seat.

"I would never make fun of you, snow angel" Sun says sarcastically causing Weiss to groan in frustration. "If Neptune could speak right now he would be apologising but he seems uh… at a loss for words."

"To hell with the both of you" Weiss says as she goes to walk off from the group.

"I should go calm her down before she kills someone" Ruby says. "She's a little crazy" she whispers loudly to the group and then goes off to follow Weiss to wherever she is going. The table is silent except for my subsiding laughter.

"What was that about and is that really Neptune laughing?" Jaune asks as him, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren sit down at the table.

Yang and Blake look at each other with confused looks. "We are not too sure" Yang says. "They made the ice queen lose her cool, I am actually kind of impressed" Yang says with a smile.

"Impressed?" Sun asks. "Weiss seems like the kind of person to lose her shit at everyone and everything."

"No one ever stands up to Weiss. It's normally her way or the high way. It is kind of refreshing to see her being put in her place" Blake says while smiling at sun. It is weird seeing her smile since she hardly ever smiles. I guess Sun must have that effect on people. I finally get myself composed but my ribs still hurt so much.

"She is going to kill me, isn't she?" Sun says as he turns to me.

"Yeah pretty much, don't worry dude, I've got cha back" I say in a joking tone.

"Are you sure you want to be on the side of a drug dealer, nutcase and murderer?" Sun asks with a giant grin.

"Don't forget about stripper!" Nora yells from the other end of the table.

"Oh yeah, and stripper" Sun says, his grin getting wider. "Thanks Nora!" Sun yells but is still facing me. I feel myself go red in the face.

"Well I do need more adventure in my life" I say with wink which make Sun go a little red in his cheeks. Wait is he blushing? Would be easier to tell if he wasn't wearing those Sunglasses. Nah, I am just being stupid. "By the way what is with the sunglasses?"

Sun's grin slowly goes down and immediately I regret asking. _Shit, did I do something wrong?_ He looks like he is thinking and the feelings of guilt start to come up. "Uh, are you okay?" I ask, unsure of myself.

"Oh, sorry, I zoned out" Sun says with a laugh but it sounds forced. "What was the question again?"

"Oh um, I was just wondering why you were wearing sunglasses" I say quietly, still feeling bad for asking in the first place.

"Ahh, you mean these bad boys?" Sun says pointing to his glasses and I nod. "Well I thought to myself, Neptune has his goggles so why don't I wear sunglasses" he says with a mocking tone.

"Hey shut up, asshole" I say while punching his arm and laughing. "You are such an idiot" I say and we both laugh because I guess we both know it's true. Something seems off about him today though, like his mind is elsewhere and I wonder why he kept avoiding my question. I probably shouldn't ask.

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

Well if Weiss didn't like me before, she definitely hates my guts now. Oh well, it is not like it's the end of the world. I am sure I will live… unless Weiss actually does kill me. Well at the least that little fight with her took my mind of things even though it was only for 5 minutes. I honestly hate these sunglasses but they were they only thing that I could use to cover my eye.

Recess is over and we all head back to the lockers. As I am sorting out the stuff in my locker, Blake comes over and smiles at me. _Does she want something?_ Oh wait, her locker is next to mine. God I am so out of it. She opens her locker and starts pulling books out of it. Jesus she has a lot of books. Am I supposed to have that many too?

"That's a lot of books" I say, trying to find out the answer.

"I like to bring extra, just in case I finish my work early so then I have other work I can do" she says with a smile. Oh thank god, there is no way I could cope with having that much work to do. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" she says with curiosity.

"Yeah, sure thing dude" I say with a smile but deep down I am nervous. It better not be about the sunglasses.

"What did you say to Neptune to make him laugh that much?" Blake asks.

I am taken by surprise by the question. _I was not expecting that. "_ Oh, that" I say with a laugh. "It was nothing really, why?"

"Well it was something because Neptune never laughs and especially not that hard" she says while grabbing more books out of locker. "It was actually really nice to see" she says with a smile.

 _Never laughs? I was not expecting that either._ "Well, uh, I must be special then" I say with a smirk.

Blake looks away and there is a tint of red on her face. "Well anyway I've got to go to class" she says with a smile. "I'll see you later, Sun"

Well that was uh something. I made someone who never laughs have a fit of laughter. I really do feel special. "Neptune, you really are going to be the death of me" I say under my breath and I feel a smile spread across my face.

"Did you say something?" a voice says from behind me and I freeze up. I turn around to see Neptune standing there with a smile across his face

"Uh… nah… I-I was just thinking out loud" I say while scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

Neptune shakes his head and laughs a little. "Whatever you say bro" he says. "What did Blake want?"

Do I tell him about it? Maybe I should just keep it to myself. "Oh um, I was just asking her about why she has so many books is all" I say with a smile. "She may even be a bigger nerd than you" I say, earning another punch in the arm.

"Whatever asshole, let's get to class" he says with a slight smile.

"Lead the way, buddy"

…

The rest of the school day flew past in a blur. Nothing really happened besides Weiss staring angrily at Neptune and I from across the room, Nora tackling me to the ground and reminding me about her and Ren's party next week and if I don't come she will kidnap me and Jaune tried to teach me how to play guitar but that ended horribly. Apart from all that, it was a quiet and quick day. At least I only have to do the second semester of year 12 here. The people here are nice and all but school really isn't for me.

The last bell of the day goes and we all get up and walk out the door with Oobleck yelling out about homework that's due next week which I probably will not complete because honestly I have no idea what is going on in that class. I'll ask someone about it later, most likely Neptune. He always knows what's going on in the classes we have. I go to my locker to get my things and Blake is already there so I ask her instead.

"Well maybe a certain someone should have been paying attention" Blake says with a smirk while putting all of her books in her bag. _Don't tell me she is going to home to study even more_.

"Hey, I am new here, cut me some slack" I say with humour.

"You know, that excuse isn't going to work forever" she says as she passes me notes from the class.

"Well in that case, I will just have to use it as much as possible until it doesn't work anymore" I say with a smirk.

Blake shakes her head and smiles "I'll see you later Sun" she says as she closes her locker and walks off.

Yeah everyone is way too nice here but it is a good thing. A little weird but good. Even Weiss is considered nice compared to people at my old school. She may be a bitch but at least she is honest. I close my locker and turn around and bump into Yang. I jump from the shock. I did not expect someone to be right behind me.

"This is the third time I have scared you" she says as she laughs. "You make it too easy."

"Well I didn't expect someone to be right behind me" I say as a laugh off the fright. "Besides, you said it yourself, you have that effect on people."

"Oh shut it" she says as she playfully punches my arm.

"What is it with people here and punching other's arms?" I ask as I rub my arm where she punched me.

"Consider it a friendly gesture" She says with a wink. "By the way I think she likes you."

I look around and see no one. "Uh, who?" I say confused.

"Blake, you idiot" she says with a laugh. "She never smiles that much, like ever."

So I have made someone who doesn't laugh, burst into laughter and now I have made someone who doesn't smile, smile. I'm getting good at this friendly thing. This place is so different.

"I can't help it that I am just so amazing" I say sarcastically.

"I'm sure Neptune would agree with you on that" she says under her breath.

"What was that?" I say. Something about wood fleas on her cat? "You have a cat?"

Yang bursts into laughter. "Don't you worry your pretty little head" she says as she puts her arm around my shoulder as we walk to the exit of the school and I see that Neptune is waiting.

…

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

As Sun and Yang walked out of the building, I make eye contact with Yang and she gives me the slyest grin I have ever seen. They both walk down the stairs to where I am standing and say their goodbyes to each and I notice Yang slapping Sun's but as she walks off in a different direction.

"Go get em' tiger" she says with a wink to Sun. Sun goes a red in the face and has an awkward smile on his face.

"Will do" Sun says to Yang with confusion as she walks off laughing.

I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "You two seem close" I say awkwardly.

"I get the feeling that she would get along with just about anyone" Sun says as he watches Yang walk away. "She is crazy… I like it."

Does he have a thing for Yang? I really hope not and I have no idea why I feel that way. "I see" I say as I look downward.

"She is the like the sister I never had" Sun says and I feel my heart beat a little faster at what he just said.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you had a thing for her" I say sheepishly.

"What? Yang? No way" Sun says and starts laughing. I feel relieved at his words.

"That's a relief" I say before I realise what just came out of my mouth. "Anyway…" I say quickly before he says anything about what I just said. "Ready to walk?"

"Yeah sure thing" Sun says with a smile.

…

As we walk, I realise how comfortable I feel around this guy. Sun is so easy to talk too that it is scary. It has only been two days and it is scary how much he has grown on me. Actually I am pretty sure he has grown on everyone significantly in just two days. Well everyone except Weiss. Which reminds me.

"I am sorry about Weiss today" I say apologetically like it was my fault. "Don't take it personally, she is like that with everyone. You should have seen what she was like when I moved here in year 8" I say with a sigh. Sun looks at me with surprise. "I came from mistral as well" I say to answer the question he was about to ask.

"Well the more you know" Sun says "also no need to apologise for Weiss, I have dealt with worse" he says as he smiles towards me. "But thanks for sticking up for me, it actually means a lot" he says and I can see myself go red in the reflection of his sunglasses.

I shake my head "Don't mention dude, she had it coming anyway" I say with a laugh. Sun laughs and it looks like he is about to say something but then stops when we arrive at his house. He just stands there and I think he is staring at it, I can't tell because of the sunglasses.

"You can take your sunglasses off now" I say unsure of myself. Should I mention it?

"Nah, they are very comfortable" he says with a fake smile. I stand there for a bit trying to think of what say.

"I know you have a black eye" I say quietly and he looks at me with shock written all over his face. He opens his mouth but then closes it. Most likely he does not know what to say. "Your glasses fell off for a second when we were in history and I noticed it" I say with a worried smile. "What happened?"

He sighs and then takes off his sunglasses and his eye looks worse than I thought. When I see his eye, I immediately feel angry. "Who did it?" I say angrily which startles Sun.

"No one did it" he says defensively "I was throwing a ball around and it hit me in the face is all, I wore sunglasses to cover it because I thought it would be embarrassing to tell everyone what happened" he says as he laughs nervously. I notice he keeps nervously looking over his shoulder at his house. I know the whole throwing the ball thing is bullshit but I decided it is probably for the best if I don't push it.

"God, you are an idiot" I say with a fake laugh. "If I ever see the ball, I will bash the shit out of it" I say a bit sternly and no doubt Sun knows what I actually mean. Does he have a brother that did this? Or was he jumped... was it his parents? No way, parents would never do that to their child but just to be sure… "Hey do want to come to my house?" I ask.

As soon as I asked I notice Sun letting out a deep breath like a sigh of relief? "Yeah sure thing" he says with a big grin. "Would be nice to see the house that belongs to the boy with the goggles" he says and laughs. "Sounds like a movie" he says as he laughs even harder and I can't help but smile at this idiot.

"Whatever asshole" I say, laughing while grabbing him by the arm and dragging him in the direction to my house. I like to think of this as beneficial for both of us. I get to spend more time with Sun and he gets to be safe from whatever is going on for at least a little longer.

Why do I feel this way?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sun's P.O.V**

As we arrive at Neptune's house I stand there with my mouth open wide. _Holy shit this house is massive!_ It is basically a mansion compared to my house. The front of the house is a nice wood colour which gives it a cabin sort of a vibe which could be considered homely. The front yard is all done up with plants and garden ornaments and there are so many flowers that it is crazy. _Do they have a gardener?_ I wouldn't be surprised.

The house has two garages on either side and I don't even want to know how many cars Neptune has. _So this is how the rich live._ Neptune told me he only lives with his mother and older brother but I cannot even imagine how many rooms are in this house. I can't even imagine what the inside of this place looks like.

"So this is the place I call home" Neptune says looking up at it with an awkward smile.

"How many people live here again?" I ask with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Only me, mum and my older brother" he says with curiosity. "Why is that?"

"This place is massive" I say while looking over the place.

"It's not that big" he says looking over to me and I give him a 'are you for real' look. "Okay it's pretty big" he says with a nervous laugh.

Is he nervous? If he is, I have no idea why. This place is pretty fucking great. If I was him I would be boasting about it to anyone I spoke too. This place is truly amazing. On our walk here, Neptune was talking the place down and saying things like "it isn't much but its home" and "at least I have a roof over my head" so I kind of had low expectations. I was expecting it to be a little cabin or something not this gigantic mansion thing in front of me.

"This place is amazing" I say with a smile and he goes a little red in the face. "Is anyone home?"

"Nah, my mum is at work until 6:00 and my brother is overseas" he says with a disappointed look on his face. "Want to come in?" he asks unsurely.

"Are you serious?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah of course I am" Neptune replies looking anxious for my response.

"Sure thing bro" I say with a smile and Neptune's face lights up with relief.

"Sweet! Come this way" he says and grabs my arm and I feel my face heat up at his touch and I can't help but smile at the excitement on his face. We walk through the front garden and I notice there are even more plants. _Jesus how many plants does one place need?_

We walk through the front door and I am stunned at how big the inside looks like. I pretty sure we are in the lounge room. There are three couches facing a fireplace with a widescreen TV mounted on the wall above it. Near the fireplace there is a massive fish tank with loads of colourful fish.

I look down at the floorboards and I can basically see my reflection in them. I am guessing the whole house has polished floorboards. There are several paintings across the walls. Some are just flowers and others appear to be old buildings and milk bars. I am so busy looking around that I didn't even notice Neptune walk off until he pops out from around the corner near the stairs.

"You coming?" he asks, laughing at the amazed expression on my face. I walk over to him while still studying my surroundings. I can see through the hallway in front of me that it leads to a kitchen and from the looks of it, it is all clean and shiny. I am guessing this whole place is clean and shiny.

"This place is amazing" I practically whisper.

Neptune just smiles at me and leads me down a hallway. We get to the second last room of the hallway and enter it. "Well this is my room" Neptune says looking a bit awkward and playing with his hands like he doesn't know what to do with them.

I look around his room and it was what I expected it to be, clean and tidy. His queen sized bed is next to the left side wall and is all made up and beside that is a massive set of drawers with a variety of objects placed on top of it like photos, cologne, a speaker for his phone to play music, old books that look like he has read them a million times, candles and a packet of chewy gum. To the opposite side where his bed is there is a TV mounted on his wall that is connected to several gaming systems.

To the right of the room there is a desk with a shitload of school books and paper work on top of it and next to the desk is a walk in wardrobe. Apart from those things he has a long mirror on his wall and a couple of other small drawers. _How much storage space does one guy need?_

I turn to look at Neptune and he looks like he is nervously waiting for me to say something since I must have an amazed look on my face and I smile at him.

"Please don't tell me that if I look in your drawers that I am going to find them all full with goggles?" I say with a smirk which causes him to take a heavy sigh. He shakes his head and walks over to one of his drawers and opens the top one which is filled with clothes.

"I only own one pair of goggles and those are the ones on my head, smartass" he says with a sly smile whilst pointing to the top of his head.

"Yeah, you probably have a safe hidden somewhere in this maze of a house that is filled with goggles" I say. "I will find them someday."

"What is your obsession with my goggles?" Neptune says whilst laughing.

"That is for me to know and you to find out" I say with a wink as I go and sit down on his bed. "Oooo comfy."

I notice Neptune staring at me with a thoughtful look on his face. "Is there something wrong?" I ask nervously.

Neptune shakes his head. "Come with me" he says with a smile and I get up and follow him out of the room. We go back down the hallway to the lounge room and then we head upstairs and go down another hallway to the right. Eventually I find myself in his bathroom.

"Uh what are we doing in here?" I ask curiously.

Neptune grabs something from the cupboard above the sink and walks over to me. I jump a little when he reaches out and puts his hand against my cheek. My face immediately heats up from his touch.

"Uhh what are you doing?" I say with a nervous laugh.

"Hold still for a second would ya?" he says while using the thing he got from the cupboard and rubbing it gently under my sore eye. I wince a little from the sudden touch.

I stand there looking at him and I notice his eyes are full of concentration. _Has his eyes always been that blue?_ I stand there for a minute or so while he rubs that stuff under my eye and I can feel my face getting redder with each passing second. His hand is soft and gentle on my face, it's like he is holding something fragile that could break at any second.

"There we go" Neptune says while taking a step back and letting go of my face. I stand there staring at him with a smile on his face, lost in thought. "Uhh, hello?" He says while waving his hand in front of my face which brings me back from my thoughts.

I shake my head to get my thoughts back on track. "What was that?" I ask both to him and myself.

"Come, I'll show you" he says with a smile and turns to the door and walks out. I stand there for a bit and put my hand to where Neptune was touching my face. _What is this feeling?_

"You coming or what?" Neptune shouts from the hallway and I shake myself all over too get my thoughts under control and then leave the bathroom and follow Neptune back to his room.

…

"Wow" I say as I stand in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. "It looks like it was never there." I turn around and see Neptune standing there with a smile on his face looking proud.

"Well now you don't have to wear those ridiculous sunglasses" he says with a slight laugh.

"What did you put over it?" I ask turning back to the mirror to look at my covered up black eye.

"Just some make up crap" Neptune says with a shrug. "It's easy to use, I use it all the time.

I turn around to face him with an astonished look on my face. "You use make up?" I ask surprised.

"Hey, don't judge" he says putting his hands up defensively. "It's hard looking this good all the time" he says with a smug look on his face.

"I would never have noticed" I say causally.

"No one does" he says with a smirk. "Let's just say I am skilled at what I do" he says and we both laugh.

I look at the mirror again and observe my eye. It really does look like there was nothing there to begin with. "Thank you, Neptune" I say with a smile while looking at him through the mirror.

"No need to thank me" Neptune says with warm smile. I smile back and then turn around to take in his room once more.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" I say while looking around.

"Well I normally just come home from school, study whilst listening to music, read and then go to bed" he says causally.

"Nerd" I say as I fake cough into my head which earns a hit over the head.

"Well I am sorry I am not as fun as you" he says sarcastically. "I hardly have anytime to do anything else."

"Well you have time now so what do you want to do?" I say humorously.

"I honestly have no idea" he says with a shrug. "Wanna play a game on one of those consoles?"

"Now you're speaking my language" I say with enthusiasm.

Neptune just shakes his head at me with a smile. "Games are on the shelf over there, pick any you want" he says as he sits down on his bed.

I didn't even notice the shelf beforehand. I head over to it and there are so many games, CDs, DVDs and books. It is basically full and it is a massive shelf that almost goes all the way to the roof. _Impressive_. "You have quite the collection here" I say from over my shoulder.

"Eh, most of that shit is my brother's" he says from his bed.

"Where is your brother?" I ask still looking through all the games and movies on the shelf.

"I told you, he is overseas" he says sounding occupied. I turn around and of course he is laying there reading a book.

"Yeah I know that, but where overseas" I say as I go back to looking through the shelf.

"I think he is in New Mexico at the moment" he says while trying to think. "Last month he was in Venezuela."

"I am guessing he moves around a lot" I say as a pull out a movie and then put it back on the shelf.

"Yeah, I guess he hasn't found a place to call home yet" Neptune says thoughtfully.

"Why did he leave in the first place?" I ask while picking out one game and putting it to the side as an option.

"Well he couldn't stand living at home anymore and when his boyfriend broke up with him, I guess there was nothing holding him back" he says with a certain sorrow.

"Is your brother gay?" I ask as I turn to my head towards him.

"Nah he is bisexual, he would do anyone" Neptune says while putting his book down to look at me. "Be careful if you ever meet him, he is into blonds" Neptune says with a wink and then goes back to his book. I laugh as I turn back to the shelf.

"When was the last time you saw him? I ask out of curiosity.

"The last time I say him was when I was 12, so about five years ago" Neptune says and I hear him close his book. "Have you picked out a game yet or what?" he says while getting up and walking over to me and then kneels down next to me.

"Well there is this one" I say, picking up the game that I put to the side.

"Mortal Kombat?" he asks while grabbing the game out of my hands and looking it over it. "I don't know what this game is."

"Are you serious?" I ask a little offended. "It's a classic dude and how do not know this game? It's on your shelf" I say whilst looking at him like I can't believe what I am hearing.

"Don't judge me for I am not worthy!" he says dramatically whilst putting his head on my shoulder for dramatic effect and my whole body becomes stiff. My face heats up and I just know my face is completely red. As soon as Neptune takes his head off my shoulder, I get up and grab the game.

"C'mon, I'll teach you how to play, you idiot" I say with a laugh as I pull Neptune to his feet.

 _What is this feeling?_

…

After about 20 frustrating minutes of trying to teach him how to play the game, he finally gets the hang of it and continues to thrash me in the game. _How can someone who has no idea about this game be so good?!_

"Beginners luck" I mumble after the 11th consecutive win.

"What was that?" Neptune says sarcastically. "I'm fucking great was it? You are too kind" he says while he laughs at me.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" I say with a smirk "Mark my words Mr Vasilias, I'll get ya."

"Oooo was that a threat tough guy?" He asks mockingly.

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise" I say back with a massive grin.

"Bring it the fuck on Sunny boi" Neptune says while getting off his bed and standing over me with his fists raised in a fighting position.

"Oh you are messing with the wrong dude" I say getting up off the floor and also putting my fists up in a fighting position.

"I can kick your ass in the game and I can kick your ass in real life" Neptune says whist having cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh it's on bitch" I say while running at him and tackling him to the bed. Neptune goes into a fit of laughter while we wrestle on his bed and I have him pinned down.

"St-stop, I-I'm ticklish there!" he says while laughing.

"Are we now?" I say as I tickle him some more which makes him laugh harder.

"As-asshole" he manages to get out between fits of laughter.

"I told you I would get ya" I say as I continue tickling him. He then manages to squirm out of my grasp and somehow I find myself being pinned down and Neptune on top of me. He then tries to tickle me but with no success.

"Suck shit, I am not ticklish" I say with a shit eating grin on my face.

"Oh I am sure I can find some other way to make you suffer" he says while staring down at me with those blue eyes of his. I find myself frozen like in a trance like state. His eyes are so hypnotising and I am just stuck there staring up at him. I realise now that we are both out of breath. Neptune's gaze continues to bore right into me and I feel like he is looking into my sole and for once in my life I feel like I can relax and that I am free. Neptune starts to lean a little closer. I feel lightheaded and I have a strange feeling in my stomach. I feel my body move on its own and I start leaning up towards those hypnotising eyes.

"Neptune I am home!" a lady says as she bursts through Neptune's bedroom door. Both Neptune and I jump and try to get up quickly. "Oh Jesus!" the lady says while quickly jumping out of the room and closing the door. Neptune and I quickly scramble to our feet. "I didn't know you had uhh… company, I'm so sorry!" the lady yells from behind the door. I look at Neptune and his face is the brightest shade of red I have ever seen and I am guessing by the heat I feel in my face that mine is as red as his.

"Jesus Mum! It's not like that, you can come in" he yells at the door. So she's Neptune's mum. Well that makes it even more awkward.

The door slowly opens and Neptune's mum pokes head out like she doesn't believe what Neptune said. When she notices that we are both decent she walks in from behind the door with a sigh of relief. She is quite pretty to be honest. She has shoulder length blond hair with a hint of blue to it, _was Neptune serious when he said it was natural?_ She also has extremely blue eyes, average height and build, appears to be in her mid-thirties and is wearing really classy clothes. Yep Neptune is definitely his Mother's sun.

"Sorry, I thought you guys were um… getting it on" she says with a laugh. "I mean, I'm cool with it, no judgment here" she says raising her hands in the air.

"Mum, it's not like that!" Neptune says and I can't even imagine how embarrassed he is.

"Hey, it's cool, god loves all his children" she says as she puts a hand on Neptune's shoulder and gives him a beaming smile. I can't help but laugh at the dumbfounded expression on Neptune's face.

"It's actually not like that at all, Ms Vasilias" I say with a smile.

"Call me June, and are you sure?" she says with a warm smile.

"Yes I am sure" I say with a laugh.

"Damn, I thought Neptune finally got over that ice bitch" she says with deep sigh. "Anyway, what is your name dear?" she asks with a smile.

"Oh umm I am Sun Wukong" I say with a bow.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Sun" she says with a warm smile. "It's nice to see one of Neptune's friends here since he never brings anyone over." I feel my face warm up at what was just said. "The only other person he has brought home was that Weiss girl, god I hated her."

"Mum!" Neptune says with a humiliated expression on his face.

"We just met and we already have something in common" I say with a smile.

"Oh I like you already" she says with a laugh. "Well I need to go feed the dog and then I will whip up some snacks for you boys" she says as walks out of the room.

I look at Neptune and he looks at me with the most confused expression. "What kind of dog do you have?" I ask curiously.

"Umm we don't have a dog" he says as he rushes towards the door. "Mum, we don't have a dog" he yells down the hallway.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I found a stray dog on the side of the road and he was so cute that I decided to bring him home" she yells back down the hallway. Neptune looks at me with a half worried, half shocked look on his face and then runs down the hallway. I stand in his room for bit with biggest smile on my face.

 _These people are fucking amazing._

…

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

My mother absolutely blows my mind sometimes. She can be so spontaneous that it is crazy. One time she didn't come home from work and wouldn't return my calls and several hours later she comes waltzing through the door like nothing happened. When I asked her where the hell she had been she told me that was at a Kanye West concert, she doesn't even like Kayne, and when I asked how she got in, all she said was "it's amazing how far these boobs can get me" and then she went off to bed. I am pretty sure she was drunk as hell but it is hard to tell since my mum seems like she is drunk even when she is sober. She is one crazy woman.

So now we have a long haired German Sheppard puppy that she named Hagrid. I am not much of a dog person but I am guessing Sun is because he has been playing with that dog ever since we walked into the lounge room. The dog looks like he loves Sun by the way it won't leave Sun's side and constantly goes to Sun for attention and of course Sun is happy to give it to him. My mum walks in and asks for Sun to come help get the clothes off the washing line out back. Sun happily agrees and now I am stuck here with this dog.

The dog just stares at me and won't move which is kind of creeping me out. It is like he wants my soul. Yep, I am definitely not a dog person. _Why did Mother have to grab this mutt off the streets?_ "What?" I say to the dog. It just continues to stare at me. "Do you mind?" I say irritated. It still continues to stare at me. I sit there for another 10 minutes waiting for Sun to come back and the dog has not stopped staring at me with its puppy dog eyes. "You may have fooled them but you are not fooling me" I say as I lean forward off the couch. The dog whimpers a little bit. "Oh no, I am not falling for that, you are just gonna wait until I have my back turned and then you are gonn…"

"Are you talking to the dog?" Sun asks as he enters the lounge room with a washing basket full of clothes, causing me to jump out of my seat. The dog automatically runs over to sun and brushes against his legs. Sun puts down the washing basket and starts petting the dog with a huge smile on his face and a little bit of laughter. I must say that it is a welcomed sight.

"Uhh maybe" I say sheepishly.

"Well I've got to get going now" Sun says looking up from the dog to me. "I didn't even realise the time." I can't help but feel a little disappointed at his words.

"Yeah sure, I'll walk you out" I say with a warm smile.

"Bye Ms Vasilias" Sun shouts to the kitchen.

"I told you to call me June! She shouts back. "It was lovely meeting you and come over whenever you want, you are always welcome here!"

We walk out the door and down to the foot path and then Sun turns to look at me and then opens his mouth and then closes it like he doesn't know what to say. Sun then wraps his arms around me tightly and at first I am surprised. "Thank you so much for today, it has been so amazing bro" he says into my ear. I then wrap my own arms around him.

"Well you heard my mum, you are welcome here anytime." I say with the biggest smile and I have this warm sensation in my stomach but I have no idea what it is, it feels like the one I had when I was wrestling with Sun earlier. The hug ends and Sun pulls back looking nervous?

"I guess I will see you later" he says with a warm smile.

"Yeah you sure will" I say back. Sun smiles and then turns around and walks off in the direction to his house. I stand there feeling a bit sad at seeing his retreating form. I watch until he walks around the corner and then I can't see him anymore.

"He sure is something" Mum says from behind causing me to jump.

"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me" I say while holding my chest, trying to get my racing heart back to normal.

"I called your name twice" she says while laughing. "Sun is a good kid, troubled but a good kid nonetheless."

"Troubled?" I ask, confused.

"He has been through a lot of shit, I can tell you that" she says while taking a drag of her smoke.

"How do you know that?" I ask curiously.

"Sun and I are quite similar, he is good at hiding his emotions but I can see right through that mask of his" she says while giving me a warm smile. "I really like him, you should bring him over more often."

"Yeah he is something alright" I say with a smile as I look back to where he walked home.

"You sure you guys are just friends?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Mum! I am not into guys!" I say defensively and I feel my face go red.

"Yeah, yeah that's what your brother also said" she says as she walks back to the house.

I stand there shaking my head but I can't help but smile. Today has truly been amazing and I think back to when I had him pinned down on my bed and the weird sensation in my stomach comes back and give out a little laugh.

 _God, what are you doing to me Sun?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Sun's P.O.V**

The night flew by when I got home from Neptune's house. I got home and saw my mother passed out at the kitchen table and I thought, why bother. I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't even moved from that spot. There was no sign of my father being here, thank fuck. Instead of worrying about my parents this time I go straight up to my room and plug my earphones in.

I lay there thinking about all the events of today and I can't help but smile. It really has been a perfect day. For the first time in forever I fall asleep quickly and this time it is with Neptune in mind and a massive grin on my face. _You sure are something, Neptune Vasilias_.

…

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. Instead of answering it, I just lay there and stare sleepily at my phone. It's too early to be social. I will ring whoever it is back once I finish my sleep. I roll over away from my phone and let it ring until it stops. Finally. Now back to sleep. Just as I am about to fall back to sleep, my phone rings again. My eyes pop open and I lay there with immense anger going through my body. _This better be fucking important_! I roll over and grab my phone off my bed side table and look at it. I stare at it for a moment with my eyebrow raised.

"Uh, hello?" I say sleepily

"Sun! Get dressed and get down to Rockstead Park right away!" Yang basically yells with excitement and I have to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Why? What's going on?" I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Just hurry up and get down here now!" she says with excitement and then she hangs up leaving me sitting there with confusion and sleepiness plaguing my body.

I take another look at my phone and it turns out it's almost 12:00PM. I thought it was like 7 in the morning. Jesus I need to start waking up a little earlier. I get up and get my clothes out of the cupboard. The weather is quite cold so I put on a black V-neck sweater and dark blue jeans that I roll up to my knees. I go to my bedside table and grab my necklace before walking out of my bedroom. As soon as I walk out of my bedroom, I can hear the vacuum going down stairs. _Is Mother actually cleaning_?

I go down stairs to see my mother actually cleaning the lounge room which is really quite weird. She never cleans around the house. I am the one that has to clean up all the time so this really is a weird sight. I stand there with a stunned expression on my face as I watch her vacuum around the lounge room. _What is going on_? My mother looks up and sees me standing there and then turns off the vacuum. She stands there for a bit and gives me a sad smile.

"What is going on?" I ask, confusion written all over my face.

"I had some spare time on my hands so I thought I would clean up a bit" she says looking around the room.

"Right…" I say slowly. "Well I am going out now, so I will see you later" I say as I head towards the door.

"Sun" my mother calls out as I open the front door. I turn around and see that she has a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah?" I say, kind of worried.

"Just, um, be careful" she says with a sad smile. _What has gotten into her?_

"Sure thing Mother" I say as I turn and walk out the door. _That was kind of creepy_. Something is definitely going on. I look back to the house and I can hear the vacuum going again. I stand there for a minute just staring at the house. _Something seems really off_. Well now I have two mysteries to solve. Why Mother is acting strange and what has Yang so excited?

…

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

"Oh Agnus, you silly girl" I say as I turn the page of a really old book I found in the attic. I haven't been up in the attic for years and I realised that there is so much stuff that I didn't even know we had. Most of the things up there belong to my Dad which is why I haven't been up there in years. Too many memories are stored away up there. I don't even know why I found myself going up there. I had this weird feeling from when Sun left and I felt like it was the right time to go up there and search through some of the stuff. _Sun must really have an effect on me_.

Being up in that attic was something alright and the look on my mum's face when I told her where I had been was priceless. It was one of the rare moments where she was speechless. All she did was looked shocked and then eventually smiled and walked off. I don't think the book I found belonged to my dad though. It's a good book anyway. I stop reading and put my book down because I feel as though someone is watching me. I look around the lounge room and there is no one there.

I go back to reading my book but five minutes later the feeling of being watched is back. I put my book down again and look around the room and then I notice that the bloody dog is staring at me again and is trying to hide behind the arm of the couch I am sitting on. What the hell is wrong with this dog?!

"Do you have a problem with me?" I ask the dog and it just continues to stare at me and then gives out a little bark. "I am not sure I like your attitude." The dog then tilts its head to the side and gives me an innocent look. "Oh stop that, being cute is not going to work on me." The dog moves towards me and barks but then walks off to the kitchen. "Yeah, Whatever" I say under my breath. I go to pick up the book again when my phone suddenly rings causing me to jump and fall out of my seat. "Fucking hell" I say as I reach in to my pocket to grab my phone.

"Hello?" I say while rubbing my elbow that I hit on the ground.

"Come to Rocksteady Park now!" Yang yells with excitement.

"And why would I do that?" I ask confused.

"Well because I am here and I am pretty great" she replies. "Also Blake, Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha are here too." _I think I might just skip this little adventure_.

"I think I will skip th…"

"Oh and Sun is coming too" she says as she interrupts me. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said I will be there soon" I say as I hang up the phone.

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

After taking a couple of wrong turns on my way to the park, I finally arrive. "Now where is Yang?" I say as I look around. There must be a fair on because there are tents everywhere selling all types of odds and ends, several carnival rides and even a petting zoo. _So this is why Yang wanted me down here_. I look around and see people running around everywhere with big smiles on their faces as they run from one ride to another. The atmosphere of this place is positive and vibrant and I can't help but smile myself.

To the left of me I spot Blake standing with a strange red head. They are a fair bit away near some trees, away from everyone else. I go to walk over to her when I notice that she is crying? I stop and stare for a minute to see if it was just my mind playing tricks on me but then I realise that the red headed dude seems to be yelling at her. Blake keeps looking away from him like it is impossible for her to make eye contact with the dude. I go to walk over to her when Yang jumps in front of me out of nowhere.

"Finally you took forever to get here!" she squeals in delight as she gives me a bone crushing hug.

"You have got to stop scaring me like that" I say, laughing as she releases me from the hug.

"You are just easily scared" she says mockingly. "Pussy" she says under her breath with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever" I say, putting my hand up to her, pretending to be offended. I look behind her to see if Blake and that red headed dude are still having an argument but I guess it must be over because Blake is walking over to us with her head down, followed by that strange dude. "Hey there Blake" I say, a little concerned.

"Oh hey Sun" she says as she lifts her head up with a massive smile that could only be fake.

"Blake!" Yang yells as she wraps her arms around Blake. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Blake slowly puts her arms around Yang and gives out a slight laugh.

"I was meeting Adam" Blake says as she pulls out of the hug.

"Oh… Hi Adam" Yang says to the red headed dude, sounding unimpressed.

"Yang" he says and nods his head at her. I get the feeling that these two don't like each other much. There is a moment of awkward silence and I just stand there shuffling my feet.

"Oh, this is Sun" Blake says to Adam. "Sun, this is my boyfriend Adam." _Boyfriend_? So I guess before was a lovers quarrel. Still something seems off about this dude.

"Nice to meet you Sun" Adam says with a smile as he reaches out his hand to shake mine. I grab his hand to shake it and I notice his grip is a little tight.

"Likewise" I say as I pull my hand back slowly. I notice my face in the reflection of Adam's sunglasses and I do not look pleased so I put on a smile so there isn't any tension. I also notice that my black eye is starting to show but I could pass it off as lack of sleep. "So…" I say slowly. "Where are the others?"

"Oh yeah" Yang says like she had forgotten about them. "They are somewhere trying to win prizes from the fair games" she says while looking around.

"By 'they' you mean Nora is trying to win prizes and forcing the others to watch?" Blake says more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah that is basically it" Yang says with a laugh. "Let's go find them, shall we" Yang says as we all walk off to find them. I decided to walk behind the others since I basically have no idea how to get around this place.

As we walk through rows of tents, two hands pop out from behind me and cover my eyes causing me to jump from the shock. "Guess who?" the person says from behind me in a sing song voice. _I'd know that voice anywhere_.

"Let me guess" I say while pretending to think about it. "A loser who thinks wearing goggles on his head in public is socially acceptable?" I say mockingly which earns a slap over the head.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" Neptune says while sticking his middle finger up at me.

"Well you did ask me to guess and I think I hit the nail on the head" I say with a smirk.

"Watch it buddy, I can beat your arse" Neptune says mockingly. "Don't forget it."

"As I said, beginners luck" I say with a shit eating grin. I look around and I notice that I have lost sight of the others. "Well we just lost everyone" I say with a laugh.

"Eh, we can have our own fun" Neptune says with a shrug. "We will find them eventually anyway." I look at Neptune and I realise he is basically wearing the same things as he always wears except for those light blue jeans.

"You really like that jumper, don't you" I say with a grin.

"You're just jealous because I look good" he says with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I say with a laugh. "Let's have some fun, shall we."

"I know just where to start" Neptune says while looking at a ride that has to be the biggest, most terrifying ride in the whole place.

 _Oh shit_.

…

After going on several terrifying rides and almost puking my guts out, we have almost finished all the rides at the fair. _Thank god_. It only took us a little over an hour to do so. I did not realise how big this place is. I was expecting it to be just on an oval or something similar but this place is bloody massive and there are so many rides and carnival games that I don't even know where to begin so luckily I have Neptune here with me.

The look on his face when we were on the big rides was priceless. He looked so happy that it made me happy even though I was petrified on those monstrous things. Eventually we go and get food and I make Neptune promise to not make me go on any rides after we eat or else I will aim his way when I feel the need to puke. We find a park bench to sit down on as we eat our food and we spectate the people walking around the fair and _maybe_ mocking some of them.

"Is that guy over there drunk?" Neptune asks as he taps my arm to get my attention. I look over to where he is pointing and there is a guy stumbling around and bumping into anyone and anything. I start laughing and almost choke on my food which causes Neptune to laugh pretty hard.

"We should follow him" I say after I recover from coughing my guts out.

"Why should we do that?" Neptune asks with a laugh.

"Well drunk people do stupid things and he could lead us to somewhere fun" I say while watching the guy fall over a sign at the front of a tent. "Drunk people are fun."

"They do seem to do stupid things so I guess you and them have something in common" Neptune says mockingly.

"Well it's either that or we could go find the others" I say while punching him in the arm. "Then again Blake's Boyfriend, Adam, gives me the creeps."

"Wait, are they back together?" Neptune asks with shock on his face.

"I guess so, I don't really know much about what goes on around here" I say while watching the drunk man struggle to get up. "I don't think Yang likes him very much and I saw him yelling at Blake. What's his deal?"

"Yang absolutely hates him" Neptune says with conviction. "Adam treats Blake like absolute crap and he is a part of some drug gang called the White Fang." I look at Neptune in shock.

"What the fuck?" I say confused. "So quiet, shy, nerdy Blake is dating an abusive drug dealer? My mind has been blown."

"Blake was also a part of the White Fang, until she saw the damage that the gang was causing and then she left the gang and Adam" Neptune says with a dark expression on his face. "It wasn't pretty. Yang basically wants him dead."

I can't believe what I was just told. Blake is such a nice girl. I just don't understand this. Blake deserves so much better than him. Why is she even back with him? I knew there was something off about him. "Looks like following the drunk guy isn't such a bad idea after all" I say with a smirk.

"Oh shut it" Neptune says with a laugh and gets up. I sit there staring up at him as the sun blares down upon his face giving him a gorgeous glow and I can't help but stare at him and smile. He pulls out his hand to help me up and when I grab his hand I get a strange feeling in my stomach again. His hand is so gentle against mine and I can't look away from those blue eyes of his. We stand there staring into each other's eyes, saying nothing. My body reacts on its own and I draw closer to him. Neptune starts to move closer to me and my face starts to heat up and my legs becomes wobbly.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Nora yells as she jumps and puts her arms around both of us, making us both jump. "We have been looking for you guys everywhere!" I lose my balance and fall back over the bench which earns laughter from Nora and a worried expression from Neptune. "Omg are you okay, Sun?" Nora asks while laughing and pulling me up on my feet. _Jesus she is quite strong_.

"Yeah, I am fine" I saw, dusting myself off.

"Good, because we have something to show you guys!" she says excitedly while grabbing both are hands and pulling us off towards the others. Neptune and I exchange worried looks as we get dragged off to god knows where. I regain my thoughts and think about what happen just a minute ago.

 _What is this feeling?_

…

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

All of us find ourselves standing outside of one of the most popular attractions at this fair and I am not excited for it at all. This was the one thing I didn't want to be a part of. I even made Sun walk in a different direction just in case he wanted to go in it. I guess I have no choice but to accept my fate and do this thing. _Man, I fucking hate haunted houses_. I am standing in between Sun and Yang and they both look excited as they look up at the haunted house.

"Ooooo there is nothing I love more than being scared!" Nora exclaims excitedly. Maybe I can pretend to be sick and say that the food I ate was off or something. Spooky things and I do not go well together.

"Pfft this thing is for little kids, pathetic" Adam says. God I want to punch him in the face right now.

"Hopefully you get lost and never come out" Yang says under her breath.

"Did you say something Yang?" Adam asks a little aggressively.

"I said let's do this" Yang says as she walks towards the entrance. _I can't do this_.

I stand there for a bit and let the rest of the group walk in front of me. I want to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. Sun looks back at me with confusion on his face and I give him a sad smile. Sun then walks over to me and looks a bit worried.

"Are you okay, bro?" Sun asks me with a worried expression. _Quick, make an excuse_!

"I am scared of haunted houses" I say. _What the fuck was that Neptune_! Now he is probably going to laugh at me and mock me. He probably thinks I am an idiot now.

"Wait, really?" Sun asks with his eyebrow raised.

I nod and put my head down and wait for the barrage of insults to be thrown my way.

"I am with you, there's no need to be scared" Sun says and I pull my head up and look at him with confusion written all over my face. "If it gets too much for you we can always go back and get the hell out of there" he says with a warm smile. That was not what I was expecting. I am speechless and I just stare at him with my mouth open.

"Let's do this thing" I say with new found confidence. "Bring it the fuck on!" Sun just gives me a massive grin and we walk over to the others. Never in a million years would I ever picture myself going near a haunted house, let alone go inside one. _God, Sun you really have quite the effect on me_.

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

As we walk through the entrance of the haunted house, we are immediately shrouded in darkness. _Oh this is going to be good_. When the doors shut behind us I hear Neptune jump with a tiny squeal and I feel him move closer to me. _How cute_. I smile as we start our journey through this house. They have eerie music playing throughout the place to give it a spooky effect and I can already tell Neptune is terrified. As we turn the first corner I notice there are candles placed along the walls to help us navigate through this place. To be honest, I already feel a little creeped out. I turn and look at Neptune and his eyes are full of terror and I can't help but laugh.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask him.

"Uh… yes?" He answers, unsure of himself. Suddenly there are screams coming from somewhere in the house which makes us both jump. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_

…

As we exit the haunted house, Neptune and I just stand there not knowing what to say. My heart is racing so fast that it is crazy and I can't even imagine what Neptune feels like. I turn to my head to look at him and he has his eyes closed tightly. How long has he had his eyes closed? I can't help but smile at him.

"You can open your eyes now" I say, laughing.

"I don't think I want too" He replies. "That was one of the most terrible ideas I have ever had."

Yang turns around and gives us a sly smile. "So I am guessing that was too much for you fellas?" she says with a grin.

"Awww you guys are still holding hands!" Nora yells in excitement. _Holding hands_? I look down at my hand and sure enough I am holding Neptune's hand. I didn't even notice I was holding his hand. Neptune opens his eyes and looks at our hands and then looks at me and goes bright red in the face. I can feel myself go red in face as well so we quickly detached our hands from each other and pretend that nothing happen.

"Oh, you guys are so cute" Yang says while laughing her head off.

"Oh shut it!" Neptune says while going even redder in the face.

"Wanna ditch them so we don't get dragged along into another bad idea?" I whisper in Neptune's ear.

Neptune turns and looks into my eyes with a sternness. "Definitely." We wait until everyone has their backs turned and we slip off into the crowd. We spend most of the day playing fair games, watching fair attractions and just doing the most random stuff. We found the drunk guy from before but he was passed out and two people were carrying him, so Neptune was right.

Its several hours later and we have just about done everything there is to do when Neptune notices a fair game he hasn't tried yet. So we head over to that one to try our luck. It is one of those games where you have to shoot fake ducks that move to win a prize. I go first and it turns out, I really suck at it and Neptune his laughing his head off at me.

"Let's see you do better" I say challengingly. Neptune just looks at me with a smug look on his face.

"Give it here, loser" he says mockingly. I stand back and watch him he get in position with a smug look on his face.

"Don't worry about it when you lose, I won't think less of you" I say smugly.

Neptune's grin grows even bigger at my words. _Here we go_. All of a sudden Neptune shoots one duck after another without missing and shoots them all in no time at all. I stand there with my mouth wide open in shock. _He was so fast_! The man gives him a massive stuffed animal and compliments him on his shooting.

"Never underestimate me again" Neptune says with smug look on his face. "Also, this is for you" he says as he hands me the stuffed animal. "It reminds me of you." Neptune then walks off to the nearest food stall to get himself a drink.

I look at the animal and it is a monkey with a silly looking face. Neptune just laughs at my defeated expression. Someone then comes over and starts talking to him about his shooting ability. "You're amazing Neptune" I say under my breath and smile at the monkey.

…

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

After a couple more hours of just hanging out with Sun at the fair I realise that it is getting dark. It doesn't even feel like we have been here for that long at all. Time does fly when you are having fun. As we get up from a nice patch of grass we were sitting on Sun turns to me with an excited look on his face. _Oh god, what is it?_

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Sun says while pointing at the Ferris wheel that is about a two minute walk away.

"Must we?" I ask with a sigh.

"But Mr Monkey wants too as well" Sun says as he puts the stuffed animal in my face. "Pleaseeee."

"Fine then" I say with a laugh and a shake of my head. Sun puts his fist in the air with triumph written over his face.

We walk to the Ferris wheel and have to avoid Yang and the others so they won't kidnap us and makes us do the things they want. I have learnt my lesson from the Haunted house. We wait in line for about five minutes and finally go on.

We are halfway to the top and the view is already impressive. "Wow, did we really walk all over this place? It's fucking massive" Sun says while gazing at the view with a look of wonder on his face.

I smile as I look at him. He looks so innocent and worry free while looking out over the fair which gives me a weird feeling in the stomach. "Yeah it is pretty big" I say as I look at Sun's eyes. I never noticed that he had grey/blue eyes. They look tired and drained though but not like in a sleepy way. My thoughts are interrupted by the ride moving again. We eventually get to the top of of the ride and it stops suddenly and the ride starts to shake. There is smoke coming up from below and I look down to see it coming from the motors.

"Uh what's happening?" Sun asks with a worried look on his face.

"I think the motor overheated or something" I say as I look down again. Did it really have to stuff up as soon we got to the top? This is probably the worst place to be when the ride fucks up. Just call me lucky I supposed. "I once got stuck on one of these rides with my brother when I was younger and it took some time before they fixed it so prepare to wait a while."

"Well at least I am stuck with you" Sun says with a warm smile which makes me go red in the face. "And also Mr Monkey." I look at the monkey and want to throw it off the ride.

…

It has been over half an hour since the ride broke and I feel as though I am going to fall asleep.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, I am not being stuck up here with no one to talk to" Sun says as he shakes me awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" I say with a laugh as I put my hands up. I look at him with a smile and I notice that his black eye is showing again.

"Has that ball given you anymore trouble?" I ask him and he looks confused. "The ball that gave you that black eye?"

"Oh yeah" he says shaking his head. "I haven't seen that ball in days" he says with a slight smile.

"Good, that ball is a cunt" I say sternly and Sun looks at me with shock on his face.

"Such language is not suitable for a young lady" Sun says mockingly.

"I have a dick, thank you very much" I say and we both laugh.

There is a silence between us and I look at Sun and it looks like he is in the middle of deep thought. "Are you okay?" I ask, a bit worried.

"Oh, yeah I am fine" he says with a laugh. "I was just thinking about something."

"What are you thinking about?" I ask curiously. "Wait, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I say with a little smile.

"Nah, it's cool" he says with a grin. "I am going to be meeting up with some old friends of mine sometime soon and they live in Mistral so I was just thinking about that."

"Oh, when are you seeing them?" I say and I don't really know why but I feel a little bit jealous of these friends.

"I am not sure yet" he says and puts his head and it looks like he is deep in thought again. "Did you want to come?"

"Wait, really?!" I say looking shocked and I feel my heart race a little.

"Yeah of course" he says with smile. "It would be so awesome for them to meet you."

"What if they don't like me?" I ask. _Why am I nervous_?

"They will love you" Sun says with reassurance.

"How do you know that?" I ask nervously.

"Because I love you" Sun says and my heart goes into overdrive, that weird feeling in my stomach intensifies and my face feels like it is on fire. "I mean like in a friend way" he says as his face goes red and he looks away as he scratches the back of his head looking embarrassed. "So uh… please come" he says as he looks back to me with a smile.

"I would love to come" I say smiling back. "Just let me know when."

Sun opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by loud banging noises. We both look up and see that fireworks are being set off. "Well, being stuck at the top isn't so bad now huh? Sun says mockingly. I just smile at him as the tiredness once again takes over. I lean my head on Sun's shoulder and I hear him laugh. "I'm glad I can be your pillow" he says with a laugh. I can't keep my eyes open anymore and I start to drift off to sleep on Sun's shoulder.

"You are amazing" I say as I drift off to sleep.

"Thank you" Sun says "for taking a chance on me."

 _Is this what love feels like?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I would just like to make a quick thank you to everyone for supporting me and this story. It means a lot to me that you are all enjoying reading my story :) You guys give me the motivation to keep writing so thank you all :) Now here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sun's P.O.V**

After the day at the fair, the rest of the week flew by in a blur. Most of the time I was over at Neptune's house. I spent as little time as possible at my own home. My Mother just keeps on acting weirder every day and it is getting quite worrying. She has been sober since the day I came down stairs and found her vacuuming the lounge room. I have no idea what is going on with her but I have a really bad feeling about it.

My Father came home for one night and all he did was sit on the couch with a glass of Whiskey in his hand, watching TV and not saying anything to anyone. _Fucking Loser_. He ended up leaving at about 2:00 in the morning without saying a word and it seemed like for the first time ever there was no fights for the night which was really weird. _What the hell is going on around here_?

So my Mother is sober and my Father isn't being a total fuckwit? Something is definitely going on. I want to talk to Neptune about it but I think it is best if he doesn't know anything about my home life. He would probably think less of me or reject me as a friend and for someone to know what I am going through makes me feel ashamed and embarrassed like it is all my fault for what is going on. So it is probably best if I keep this all to myself.

There is no way I want to lose Neptune but a little part of me thinks that he would understand but I have been wrong before. You can never truly know what someone is actually like. I want to trust him but I just can't bring myself to. I don't think I could cope with losing him as a friend which is weird for me because I have never really felt that way towards anyone before.

Neptune is different but I have been hurt before and I went through hell with the last person I trusted. I still haven't recovered from that day and I don't think I ever will. That day is the whole reason why I found myself in this place. No one truly knows about what happened to me that day besides me and that monster I once called a friend. I still have nightmares about it. Deep down I know the pain will never truly go away.

That incident is always in the back of my mind and is always trying to push itself forward to torment me. That day is what led me to do what I did that caused me to be expelled from my old school. It is unthinkable to actually believe that a human being is capable of doing such horrendous things to a person and to be on the receiving end, it messes you up for life.

I will never forget his face or that menacing grin of his and I especially will never forget the darkness in those cold, cold eyes. The fact that he is walking out there freely and happy make me sick. I hate him, I hate everything about him and I hate his name. What kind of name even is that? What kind of parents would call their child…

"I win again!" Neptune shouts from the bed. "Did you even try that time? You weren't even attacking back. Did you let me win on purpose because you knew you had no hope?"

"Oh, shit, sorry Neptune" I say while shaking my head, trying to get my thoughts back on track. "My mind was somewhere else" I say from the floor next to the bed.

"Well get your mind back here so I can beat you in all fairness" Neptune says with fierce competition. "I feel unstoppable!"

"Calm down" I say with a slight smile. "All that power is going to your head." Neptune looks down at me and his grin turns into a worried look.

"Are you okay Sun?" Neptune asks, catching me off guard. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah I am fine" I say with a slight smile. "I am just a little dehydrated. I am going to go get a drink and I will be right back to kick your arse!" I say with determination.

"Oh I will be waiting buddy" Neptune says with a smug look. I walk out the door and close it behind me. I stand there for a bit to try and get all my thoughts together. I walk down to the kitchen to get a drink and I am greeted by the dog.

"Hey there boy" I say as I scratch is head and give him a sad smile. I walk over to one of the many cupboards that they have in their kitchen and pull out a glass. _I wonder what all the other cupboards have in them._ I go over to the tap and fill up my glass with water and take slow slips of it while I try to get my feelings back in check. I can't stop thinking about it. _I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!_

"Are you okay Sun?" someone asks from behind me, causing me to jump and spill water onto myself. I turn around and Neptune's mother is standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Uh… yeah I am fine" I say with a smile.

"If you are fine then why are you crying?" June says while handing me a tissue. _Crying_? I put my hand up to my cheek and I feel the wetness. _Shit_.

"The water must have splashed me in the face is all" I say awkwardly while grabbing the tissue and wiping my face with it.

"Right…" June says slowly. I can tell she doesn't believe me. "Well I'll leave you too it" she says as she walks to the back door. _I need to get my shit together_. "One more thing Sun" June says while halfway out of the back door.

"Yeah?" I say with an eyebrow raised.

"You can always talk to me if you need too" she says with a sad smile. "Sometimes it really does help to talk." She gives me a smile and walks out of the door. They are so nice to me. I really don't deserve their kindness. _I am not good enough for it_.

…

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

"Well you took a while to get a drink of water" I say as Sun walks back into my bedroom. "And by the looks of your shirt, the water put up a fight?"

"Your Mother popped out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me" Sun says with a laugh as he sits on my bed next to me. "Which resulted in my shirt becoming drench."

"I have a spare shirt if you want one?" I ask as I head over to my closet.

"Actually that would be nice" Sun says as he pulls his wet shirt over his head revealing his well-built body. For seem reason I can't look away from his body. He has an incredible body for someone his age. I stand there staring at him as he goes over to my desk and puts his shirt on the chair in front of it. _Has he always this good looking_?

The weird feeling in my stomach once again returns and I shake my head and open the closet. I search through all my clothes well also taking glances at Sun from the corner of my eye. I just can't help but to admire his body. _The dude even has abs_! It is then I realise that I have a little problem downstairs. _Oh no, oh no no no! Not now!_ I look down and sure enough I can see a bulge in my jeans. This is not good. "Um, Sun just pick out whatever Shirt you want, I just need to go and get a drink" I say while I make my way out of the door.

 _Why did this have to happen now? Curse being a dude! Wait does this mean I am attracted to Sun?_ Nah, it was just a random incident… right? I shake my head and head to the Kitchen. I get to the kitchen and my Mum is sitting at the kitchen table having a smoke while reading a magazine of some sort. "This bitch has definitely had work down" she says to herself as she flips over the page. She looks up and see me. "Neptune get over here for a sec" she says, waving me over.

"What is it mum?" I say as I get to the kitchen table. She points to a lady in the magazine she is reading and I have no idea what that is supposed to mean. "I don't get."

"Look at her" she says as she points to the lady again. "How fake is this bitch?"

 _Oh for fuck sake_. I thought this was going to be important. "Yeah she is fake" I say in a bored tone. She puts down the magazine and looks around.

"Where is Sun?" she asks, looking puzzled.

"He is getting changed since a certain someone scared the shit out of him and made him spill his drink" I say, looking a Mum accusingly.

"Oh c'mon, it was funny" she says with a laugh. "Hey don't you have that party tonight at that crazy kid's house?"

"I am guessing you are talking about Nora" I say with a laugh. "Yeah, the party starts at 7 tonight."

"Well in that case, in the second cupboard on the right over there, has a bottle of Jim Beam in it" she says pointing to the cupboard. "Take it and go wild my son."

"Mum! You are not supposed to encourage your child to drink" I say, stunned.

"Oh fuck that, where is the fun in that?" she says waving her hand in dismissal at what I said. "You should have seen what I used to get up to" she says, laughing at herself.

"Right…" I say slowly. "Uh, thank you then, I am going to go check up on Sun."

 _Well I guess I am ready for tonight then_. Well now that I have my little problem under control, I can go check-up on Sun without distractions. I walk down into my room and as I am about to walk in, I stop and decide to knock on the door. "Are you decent?" I ask from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in" Sun says while laughing. I walk in and Sun is laying on my bed reading one of my books. This is an odd sight.

"Uh… what are you reading?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. Sun closes the book and looks at the front cover of it.

"To Kill a Mocking Bird" he says while opening the book again to the page he was on. "It seems interesting."

"I have read that book several times" I say as I push Sun's legs off the bed and sit down next to him. "It is one of my favourites."

"Oh is it now?" Sun says while peeking over the book. "I might just have to read it all now."

"Have you even read a book before?" I ask with disbelief on my face.

"I read a bit of Harry Potter once, but I gave up and decided to watch the movies instead" he says while trying to think. "I will read this one though."

"Wait, why would you do that?" I ask with a little laugh.

"Because it's one of your favourites" Sun says while hiding his face behind the book.

"You would do that for me?" I say, while feeling my face heat up.

"Of course I would" Sun says and puts the book down and gives me a warm smile which makes my face heat up even more and the butterflies have returned. _Well I am pretty sure that weird feeling in my stomach is butterflies_. What is this feeling? I am so confused.

"Well you can take that book home with you if you would like" I say with a smile.

"Wait, really?" Sun asks with an eyebrow raised. "It's your favourite though and what happens if I lose it or if it gets destroyed?"

"You worry too much" I say with a laugh. "I have several copies of that book so go and take it home."

"You are a little gem" Sun says as he jumps on me and gives me a hug. I immediately freeze up and my face feels like I am on fire. Soon enough he lets go and looks at his phone. "Shit, I have to go now, I will see you tonight."

"What's tonight?" I ask, still recovering from that hug. _Why is his body so warm_?!

"Um, Ren and Nora's party thing? The thing we were discussing this morning and basically all week?" Sun says mockingly. He then waves his hand in front of my face. "You okay buddy?"

"Shit, sorry I was in a world of my own" I say with a nervous laugh. "Yeah I'll see you tonight."

"You idiot" Sun says with a smile as he walks out of the door. I sit there for a minute to try and sort out what I am feeling. I am so confused. I have never felt any of these emotions before. _Maybe I am sick and that is why I keep getting hot flushes and weird feelings in my stomach?_

"Don't be stupid" I say to myself as I get up from my bed and walk to my door. As I am about to open the door I notice that Sun had forgotten his shirt. I walk over and grab it and for some reason I find myself holding it tightly against my chest. _What the fuck am I doing!?_

This is getting ridiculous. I go to the laundry and put his shirt in the washing machine and then I go to the kitchen to try and find Mother. I look out the kitchen window and I see her sitting next to the pool having a smoke. _Do I really have to go near that death trap she calls a pool?_ I walk outside and sit in the gazebo that's surrounded by rose bushes on the other side of the backyard. I never realised how massive my backyard was until I showed it to Sun.

I sit there for a bit, waiting for Mum to finish whatever she is doing over near that fucking pool. Eventually she gets up and heads to the stairs that lead to the back terrace. "Mum!" I call out to her before she climbs the stairs and I see her jump so she must not have known I was out here. "Can you come over here? I need to talk to you."

Her eyes light up at the last part. They always do when I tell her I need to talk to her. She probably thinks I have some kind of gossip for her. She makes her way over to the gazebo and sits down on the opposite side of me with a certain eagerness in her eyes. "So what can I do for ya?" she says with excitement.

 _Okay Neptune, you have come this far_. "Um, I don't really know where to start" I say while look down at my feet. "I should probably start at that I am really confused." I look up and I see my Mum nodding to go on. "I have just been really confused lately and I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing and I am finding it hard to think straight and I am finding it hard to sleep because I am up all night thinking. I am even finding it really hard to study" I say with a sad laugh.

"I think I know what this is about" Mum says with a sly smile. "Or whom this is about." I can't help but go red in the face.

"Well, yeah" I say looking away. "I get these really weird feelings when I am around him and I don't know what to do, I get these really weird feelings in my stomach and my heart beats faster whenever he is around and my face always seems to heat up whenever he says something cute or when he smiles and especially when he laughs" I say while smiling. "He is just the most amazing person I have ever met and I feel safe when he is around, I can't help but want to make him happy. He is not like other people, he says what he wants he doesn't follow society's rules" I say forgetting that I am even talking to my Mum. "But most of all, he makes me so happy."

I sit there staring at the sky, just thinking about Sun. "I am so happy he came into my life, he gives me so much self-confidence and I have realised that I am… gay" I stop talking when I remember that I am talking to my mum and I go completely red in the face. _Oh shit, what have I done?!_ I take a deep breath and nervously look at Mum and then I notice that she is crying. My heart feels like it has stopped and I feel sick in my stomach. She must hate me now. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you" I say while trying to keep tears back.

"Disappoint?" Mum says through her tears. "You could never disappoint me, I am so proud of you." I look up and she is smiling at me and I feel relief flood through my body. "All I have ever wanted for you is for you to be happy. Ever since that horrible accident, you have never smiled or laughed and since Sun has come into your life, you constantly smile and laugh at everything and anything" she says as more tears come down her face. She gets up and comes and sits next to me. "Your feelings for Sun were obvious to everyone but yourself and I love you no matter what your sexual preferences are. If someone has problem with it then they can go fuck themselves, love is love and everyone deserves that right."

I can no longer hold back the tears that have forced themselves out of my eyes and now here is a steady stream of tears flowing down my face. "I just don't know what to do Mum" I say through shaking sobs. "If Dad could see me now, he would hate me" I say as more tears push themselves out. "I kind of hate me." My Mum then grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eye.

"Neptune, there is nothing wrong with being gay, I mean fuck labels, you are human being and nothing is going to change that, we are all just flesh and bones and I know for a fact that If your Dad was here that he would be so proud of you too" she says as she wipes her tears away. Mum then puts her arm around me and pulls me into an embrace. "I love you and so does your Dad. Never forget that."

"I miss Dad so much" I say as my tears start to stop. It feels good to let out everything. I haven't cried since the accident. I shut off all of emotions and distanced myself from everyone. I just felt responsible for what happened and it completely destroyed me.

"I know you do" she says with a little laugh. "I miss him too."

"Mum?" I ask quietly.

"Yes Neptune?" she says as I pull out of the embrace.

"Could I perhaps have some of the bourbon now?" I ask which causes my Mum to start laughing.

"Only if I can have one with you" she says while still laughing.

"You would have had a glass even if I said no" I say while laughing and wiping away the remaining tears in my eyes.

"Eh, that is true" she says with a shrug. "I might even drink it all" she says with a suspicious look on her face.

"The hell you will" I say with a laugh. The thing is, she actually would drink it all. I shake my head at how crazy she can be sometimes when I notice that she is slowly getting up. "What are you doing?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"The bourbon shall me mine!" she says as she runs off to the stairs that lead to the back door.

"You sneaky little shit!" I say as I chase after her as we both laugh.

I am so glad that I got all of this off my chest.

 _It was crushing me_.

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

I get home and see my Mother and Father sitting on the couch and my Mother has tears in her eyes. _What has this fucking bastard done now!_ As I go to rush over to the couch, my Father turns around and also has tears in his eyes? I stand there for a second, confusion clouding my brain. "What is going on?" I ask with confusion written all over my face.

"Oh, nothing Sun" Mother says as she wipes her tears away and gives me a sad smile. _What the fuck is going on_?

"Is everything alright?" I ask, still not convinced that there is nothing going on.

"Everything is fine, Sun" my Father says with a smile. Wait, what? He smiled?! _Something is definitely going on here_. "You have that party on tonight, yeah?" Father asks.

"Yeah I do" I say with confusion still planted on my face.

"What drinks would like? I'll go get them for you" Father says, causing my brain to explode. "Vodka, whiskey, rum?"

"I'll be fine with Whiskey" I say, unsure of myself. This is actually starting to scare me. This isn't normal. I mean the normal I am used to that is.

"You want to come for the drive?" he asks me and I just stand there, completely lost for words.

"Um, I have some things I need to do, so I'll pass" I say, feeling really weird.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back" he says as he gets up, grabs his keys and walks out the door. I stand there trying to think but my brain doesn't seem to be working at the moment. This is all too much too take in. There is seriously something wrong with all of this. I hear Father's car start and I turn to Mother who is just sitting there, looking like she is trying to think of something to say.

"Seriously, what is going on?" I ask her as worry replaces confusion.

"Nothing, nothing is going on" she says with a smile as she gets up from the couch. "There is no need to worry, everything is fine."

"I feel like everything is not fine" I say as I watch her pick up a cup from the table and sip at it. Must be alcohol. At least that is normal.

"Seriously Sun, there is no need to worry" she says as she takes another sip of her drink. Mother then points the cup towards me. "Want the rest of this? I can't drink anymore of it."

"Uh, what is it?" I ask, grabbing the cup and looking at what is inside of it.

"It's coconut water and it is kind of disgusting" she says as she heads to the kitchen. _Coconut water? What the fuck is going on?!_

"Um, I will just be in my room" I call out to her as she enters the kitchen. I put the cup of coconut water down on the coffee table and head upstairs. I go to my room and lay down on my bed. I seriously do not understand any of this. Why were both of my parents crying? Why was my Father being nice? Why is my Mother sober? Is this a good or a bad thing? Fuck this, I am going to call Neptune. Talking to him always makes me feel better.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and smile at my wallpaper. I took a selfie of me and Neptune on the Ferris wheel while he was passed out on my shoulder. He is so adorable. Just seeing a picture of him makes me feel better. He is way too good for me. I don't deserve him at all. I love him and his Mother, they are the best people I have ever met but they ARE too good for me.

"Sun, stop being a fucking idiot" I say to myself. I go to the contacts of my phone and hover above Neptune's name. Neptune wasn't too happy when he found out his name in my phone is 'Nerd with Goggles'. He is too fucking cute when he is angry. I shake my head, click his name and then click call and the ringing begins.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I apologise that it took so long for me to update this story. I have been focusing mostly on my course but now that I have finished, the chapters will hopefully be published quicker :) So here is chapter 7, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Sun's P.O.V**

After getting off the phone to Neptune, I automatically feel like my mind has been put at ease. I haven't known him for that long but there is something about him that makes me feel good about myself and whenever I speak to him, I feel myself hating myself a little less. Being around him is infectious and I never want to leave his side. This is what real best friends must feel like because I have never felt this way around Scarlet or Sage or anyone. Is it possible for your best friend to be your soul mate but in a friend way? What am I even talking about? I need to get ready for this party thing.

I get up and go to my closet to try and decide what to wear tonight. I decide that for tonight I am going to look classy as fuck or as close to that as I possibly can. I pull out a pair of black jeans that are tight around my legs, a grey shirt and a light blue zip up jacket. Well that settles the dressing crap.

To be honest I am kind of nervous for tonight. I have no idea why I am nervous. It might be because I haven't been intoxicated around these people yet so I don't know how I will react, especially Neptune. Well it was bound to happen someday so it might as well be today. I just want to be with Neptune… maybe I should rephrase that, I just want to be near him… yeah I think nothing I say is going to sound right.

I walk out of my room and head downstairs to let my parents know that I am heading out. They are not in the lounge room so I head into the kitchen to see my Mother doing the dishes. I am still not used to this, I still expect to see my Mother passed out at the kitchen table with empty bottles all around her. At least being on the phone to Neptune took my mind of things for a bit. I look around and I notice Father isn't here which is odd because he came home and came into my room to give me the bottle of whiskey while I was on the phone to Neptune.

"Uh, where's Father?" I ask Mother while still looking around. Mother turns off the tap and turns around and gives me a sad smile.

"He just left to go and get dinner, he will be back any minute" she says as she dries her hands on the dish cloth.

"Okay then, well I am heading out now so I will see you guys later" I say as I turn around to exit the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want to have dinner first" my Mother asks as I am halfway out of the kitchen. I do not want to stay and eat with my parents. I don't think I have ever done that in my life and I am not going to start now. It would be too weird.

"Nah, I ate when I was at Neptune's" I say with an awkward smile. "But thanks anyway."

"You should bring Neptune over soon, it would be nice to meet this kid" Mother says with a smile. I look at her in shock. She is being way too nice and there is no way in hell I am going to bring Neptune over here. I don't need him seeing all this and then leaving me for living like this. I don't think I could cope with that.

"Uh, yeah, maybe" I say with an even more awkward smile. "Well I am going to go now, see you when I get home."

I rush to the door before my Mother can find something else that is eerily nice to say to me. I keep thinking that this is all some sort of sick joke and the second I let my guard down they will absolutely ruin me and tear me down. I know they are my parents and all but I have no trust when it comes to them and when it comes to my parents, anything is possible. It is quite sad that I think about my parents this way but it is what it is and I cannot change that.

…

I head off towards Ren and Nora's house and it takes me about 10 minutes to realise that I have no idea where their house is. _Oh god damn it_! I pull out my phone to find the destination when I notice that I have received a text from Scarlet. I unlock my phone to see what he said and I automatically go into panic mode.

' _ **Sun, call me as soon as you get this, it's really important!'- Scarlet**_

I quickly call Scarlet's number and wait for him to pick up. _Everything better be okay_. The phone rings through four times until there is an answer from the other side.

"Hey, Sun what's up?" Scarlet asks casually which throws me off a bit.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" I ask with confusion and worry in my voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" Scarlet asks with confusion.

"You sent me a text saying to call you as soon as I can because it was really important?" I say, sounding even more confused.

"Ooh yeah, I remember now. Well next week, Sage and I are going out to the city and wanted to know if you wanted to come because we were already planning to catch up and all so this would be a good opportunity to do so" he says in a cheerful tone. _You have got to be fucking kidding me_.

"I thought someone died or something dude" I say with a heavy sigh. "So next week is it?"

"Yeah on the Saturday I am pretty sure, so are you gonna come?" Scarlet asks, waiting eagerly for my reply.

"Yeah sure why not dude" I say with a shrug. "Just message me about it when the date gets closer."

"Yeah okay sweet! Well I have to go now so I will talk to you later" Scarlet says with triumph.

"Oi dude, wait!" I say before he can hang up.

"Yeah Sun?" Scarlet says, with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Can I bring a mate of mine with me?" I ask, feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah of course you can" he says with a laugh and I feel relief flood through my body. "I can't wait to meet this mate of yours."

"Yeah you'll love him dude" I say, smiling at myself. "Well I'll let you go now bro, see ya later."

"Yeah, catch ya dude" He says and then hangs up.

Well Neptune is going to be in for a shock when he meets them. I have no idea why I am so excited about this.

Well I think it is time for me to find out where the hell I am going.

…

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

As I walk through the front door of Ren and Nora's, I am automatically bombarded by bone crushing hugs and questions from Nora. I almost lose my balance and fall to the floor from the surprise attack from Nora. This girl does not need any alcohol in her system to act wild.

"Neptune! You finally arrived! Almost everyone is here already! I thought you weren't going to show and then I would have had to kill you! I am just joking, don't be so serious all the time." She says really fast and I can barely understand her due to her laughing her head off. Nora then looks around me and looks out the door and then looks back at me with a puzzled look. "Where is Sun? Is he with you? He is always with you. I warned him that if he doesn't show I will go and find him and then drag him. I am not joking!" She says with a menacing laugh which makes me step back a bit in case she decides she wants to kill me.

"Uh I don't know where he is but he is coming, I was with him today and he had to go home to get ready so he will be here any minute" I say to Nora with my hands up in defence. Nora then squints her eyes at me with a suspicious and angry look on her face.

"Oh okay" she says with a massive smile on her face and then skips off into the house. "If he doesn't show, I will finndd him!" she yells from inside the house in a sing song voice.

I stand there looking around awkwardly. _Did that seriously just happen_? I can't help but laugh to myself. Ren then pops out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me and causing me to actually lose my balance and fall over. _Oh god damn it_.

"Shit, sorry dude" Ren says with a smile and a hand reached out to me to help me up. I take his hand and get up while dusting myself off. "I thought I should apologise for Nora harassing you, she is just really excited for Sun to come."

"I could tell" I say with a light laugh. "How much has she had to drink? She seems a little more wild than usual." I look at Ren and notice he has an awkward look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Well, she hasn't had anything to drink yet" Ren says with a quite laugh. "She is just really excited is all. She is also really intrigued by Sun and wants to investigate."

"Wait, seriously?" I say with confusion.

"Yeah, it's just because he is the new kid" Ren says with a shrug. "I wouldn't worry but if I was you, I would ring Sun and warn him before he gets here."

 _Nora better stay away from my man… wait did that just really go through my head? Fucking hell Neptune_. "Yeah I think it would be best if I just give him a quick call" I say slowly. "He is a bit of an attention seeker so I am sure he will love all the attention from Nora" I say with big smile. Nora better keep her hands to herself.

"Well everyone is out the back at the moment so when you are done just come out" Ren says with a small smile and then turns and walks off to the backyard.

I smile back at him and as soon as he is out of my sight, I let my fake smile drop. I pull out my phone and go to Sun's number and ring it. Nora better not ruin my plans for tonight. My plan is already difficult for me anyway.

I have decided to tell Sun about how I feel. In all honesty I am shit scared. I already feel like chickening out. He probably doesn't feel the same way and what happens if I tell him how I feel and I ruin our friendship? I don't want to deal with another personal loss. Being around Sun makes me feel… uh… alive. Maybe I should just keep quiet tonight. Yeah that sounds like a good plan. No Neptune, you are going to do it. Don't back out of it. You can do it. Everything will be fine. Maybe…

"Hello?" Sun answers from the other end of the phone pulling me out of my thoughts and making me jump.

"Oh, um hello? Um, it's Neptune" I answer. Feeling really out of it and a bit nervous. There is slight laughter from the other end of the phone.

"Yes I know that" he says with a laugh. "I was actually just about to ring you."

I can't help but get a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach from those words. "Oh, really?" I say with a slight smile on my face. "What's up?"

"Ummmm… I am lost" He says quickly, sounding a little embarrassed.

"You idiot" I say with a laugh. "Where are you?"

"If I knew where I was than I wouldn't be lost" he says in an amused tone. "Who's the idiot now?" I can tell he has that annoying grin on his face as he says that.

"Whatever asshole" I say with a sigh and a smile. "Walk to the corner of wherever you and find the street sign."

"Yeah, yeah that was what I was going to do anyway" he says, sounding unsure of himself.

"I call bullshit on that one" I say, my smile getting wider.

"Oh shut it" Sun says, defeated. "Okay the street sign is Culkin Street."

"You have got to be kidding me" I say, bursting out in laughter.

"What?" Suns says, sounding worried. I walk out the door and onto the sidewalk and look down the street and see Sun at the corner on the far end of the street.

I hang up and watch him pull his phone away from his ear and look at it and then put it back to his ear and I watch him repeat this several times. I notice that he has a worried look on his face. My phone starts ringing in my hand and I see that he is ringing me again. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Oi dipshit!" I call out to him and watch him look around trying to work out where the voice is coming from. "Over here" I yell out, waving my hand in the air. He looks at me with annoyance on his face and sticks his middle finger up at me as he walks on over to me and I can't help but laugh even harder.

I go to open my mouth to say something as he reaches me but he puts his hand up in objection. "Don't you dare say a word about this" he says sounding defeated. I put my hands up in defence and then burst out laughing again. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up buddy" he says and I can see that he is trying not to smile.

I finally finish my burst of laughter. "Oh, yeah, I need to talk to you about something" I say, feeling a bit nervous.

"What's with the worried look? Is everything alright?" he says with his voice full of worry. I can't help but smile at his reaction. _He is way too kind._

"Don't worry, everything is fine but I will talk to you later about it" I say with a smile.

"You better be fine" he says quietly while looking away. I feel my face heat up. I go to say something when I notice he is looking at the house and then I remember that I should warn him about Nora.

"By the way you should probably be prepared when you get in there, you are being hunted" I say with a grin on my face.

"Being hunted? What does that mean?" Sun says with a very worried look on his face.

Before I can say anything, Nora comes running out of the house looking like a lion chasing after its prey. "SUNNNN!" She yells as jumps on his back.

"That is what I mean" I say to Sun with a sly grin on my face.

"I thought you were not going to show! I was going to come and find you if you didn't show but you are here now! Honestly I was excited about going to hunt you down but oh well. Come on in! The night is young and we need to make the most of it!" Nora says as she drags Sun towards the house by his arm. Sun gives me a worried look and mouths the words 'help me' as he gets dragged off. I stand there with a grin on my face while waving bye to him as he gets dragged into the house.

I stand there for a little bit just thinking. _I really like him_.

"Well that was exciting" a voice says from beside me causing me to jump and I let out a little squeal. I turn to see Yang standing there staring at the house with a look on her face that seems like she is impressed by Nora.

"Fucking hell Yang!" I say while putting my hand over my racing heart. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Well Neptune, it's a long story so take a seat, it all started when my Mum met my dad and eventually they got down to business and…"

"That is not what I meant!" I say with a shocked look on my face. I look at Yang and see that she is trying to hold back laughter.

"Don't be such a prude" she says with a laugh. "Well actually I was hiding behind that post box over there because I could see Nora running frantically out of the house."

"How long were you there for?" I ask, suspiciously.

"Long enough" she says with a wink which causes me to go a little red in the face. "You should probably go save Sun from Nora, unless you don't mind having competition."

I can tell that my face has gone completely red. "Wa… wait what? What are you talking about?!" I say trying to keep my cool but it doesn't work.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head" Yang says with a bright smile which oddly calms me. She then puts her arm around my shoulder and leads us both to a couple of chairs on the front porch. "I think there is a few things we should discuss before we go in." _Oh fucking hell_. _I'm screwed._ "

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

 _I am so going to kill Neptune when I see him_! I am dragged to the backdoor of the house while Nora rambles on about anything and everything but she is speaking so fast that I cannot understand a word she is saying. From some of the words that I understand from her I can't help but be a little scared. She is not going to use me as a human sacrifice is she? She has a look in her eyes that can only resemble something evil.

As she slides open the backdoor, my ears are bombarded by the loud music. I have no idea how I didn't notice the music from inside. Is her house sound proof or something? Neptune better get here quick. I look around and there are groups of people everywhere and I don't see Yang so I don't want to stand around looking and feeling awkward.

I am also really curious to what Neptune needs to talk to me about but at the same time I am nervous. Is it something bad? Normally when people need to talk to me it usually doesn't end well. He better okay. Or else I will… I will… I have no idea but I will do something. If something happens to him then who else will be there to keep me sane and um… well you could say really happy? Where is that idiot?

"Now welcome to my humble home" Nora says as she lets go of my arm and takes a bow. "Drink up and enjoy yourself" she says as she walks over to one group of people. "By the way, that wasn't a request, it was an order" she says over her shoulder. "I'll be watching!"

I stand there for a bit and give out an uneasy laugh. What the hell am I supposed to do now? "Neptune, hurry up" I say under my breath as I look around.

"Sun! Over here" Jaune yells out from one of the groups while waving me over. Well at least I won't be myself. I let out a sigh and walk over to the group.

"What's up dude?" I say with a smile as I find myself standing with Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake and a Brunette whose name is Velvet… I think. I give an awkward wave to everyone, not quite sure what to do.

"We were just talking about how Hannah got arrested" Jaune says with a quite laugh.

"Wait what?" I say with a surprised look on my face. I don't know why I am surprised, Hannah seems like the kind of chick that is capable of just about anything, even murder. Each time she looks at me with those cold, dead, red eyes of hers, it sends shivers down my spine which for some reason I find exciting.

"You know Hannah that works in the main office of our school yeah?" Velvet says and I nod. "Well supposedly she was out driving when another car crashed into the side of hers and the other driver, who was a massive bikie looking dude, got out of his car and started yelling out her" Velvet says and looks at me to see if I am following so I nod to show I am on the same page.

"He didn't hit her or anything did he?" I say a little concerned which causes Blake to chuckle a little.

"In all honesty, if the guy hit her, he would most likely be dead by now" Blake says with a sly smile on her face.

I see everyone else drinking out of red cups which must be alcohol so I pull out the bottle of Whiskey from my bag and open it and start taking little sips that burn my throat. This story is kind of intriguing. I need to tell Neptune about this. If he ever shows up again. I look around and there is still no sign of him anywhere. _Where is he_?

"Anyway" Jaune says, pulling me back from my thoughts. "So the guy is full on yelling at Hannah and she just sits in her car just staring blankly out through the windscreen and not paying attention to a thing the guy was saying. The guy then kicked her car and called her, pardon my language ladies, a deaf cunt and started walking back to his car."

I look at Pyrrha and I notice her looking at Jaune with a worried look? I don't think its worry on her face, she looks too happy.

"Did you really have to use the C word, Jaune" Velvet says with a cringy look on her face.

"It was part of the story though" Jaune says defensively.

I don't even think Pyrrha is listening to a thing Jaune is saying. She is just kind of staring at him. The look she is giving him is really familiar though.

"Well you could have just said 'a deaf C word'" Velvet says causing Blake to let out a sigh.

It's like a love sick puppy look that Pyrrha is giving Jaune, I think. Heh, it kind of looks like the way Neptune looks at me sometimes… wait a second… maybe Neptune… nah, don't be stupid Sun. Neptune should have been out here by now. _Where the hell is he?_

"Well I apologise for the language" Jaune says apologetically. "Anyway after calling her a deaf 'C word', Hannah gets out of the car and loses her shit at him and slams his head into his car and absolutely beats him senseless and eventually cops show up and restrain her and she goes with them without any resistance and she still had a blank expression on her face. She was released shortly after that."

"Wow, that really is something" I say kind of dumbfounded. "Then again, that sounds like another rumour about her, are you sure that actually happened?"

"Yeah it did happen, Coco was the one that told me about it" Jaune says defensively.

"Coco is also the one who said that the two kids that work for Hannah in the office are actually homeless kids that Hannah took from an island to use as slaves" Blake says sarcastically.

"Uhhh…" Jaune says not knowing how to answer that which causes Pyrrha to start giggling at him.

I can't help but laugh too, I look at Blake and I notice that she is looking a little down… well more than usual. I make my way around the group of people until I am standing next to her. "Are you okay? You look a little down" I whisper to Blake. Blake then looks at me with a little bit of shock on her face and a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Oh… umm… me?" Blake mumbles a bit. Why is she so surprised? A little laugh makes its way out of my lips.

"Yeah, you" I say shaking my head.

"I am fine, everything's fine, it's all fine" Blake says a bit fast and her response is kind of concerning.

"Well if you need to talk, I will be here to listen" I say as I hold up my bottle next to hers, straight vodka is not gonna go well for her, and we both clink them together and take a swig out of them.

"Thanks Sun" Blake says in a dry voice that was probably caused from drinking straight vodka.

"Anytime dude" I say while my faces scrunches up from the straight whiskey. "Maybe we should mix these drinks with soda or something."

"Agreed" she says as she puts the bottle away from her mouth. "Where is Neptune by the way?"

"I am not quite sure, he was out the front with me before I was dragged in by Nora" I say with a shrug. "I'll text him." If he doesn't answer my text I will do a Nora and hunt him down.

"Wanna have a competition to see who can drink the most?" Blake says with a hopeful expression on her face.

"You have got yourself a deal" I say with a sly grin on my face.

…

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

"The truth is, Yang… I am gay" I say with my eyes shut.

How the hell did this even happen? Have I lost mind or something? This is absolutely crazy. Why did I have to do that? How did I even get in this position? I am so screwed. This is utter chaos. You are such a fuckwit Neptune! _Why did I tell Yang that I am gay?!_ I have completely screwed up. She is just way to calming to be around and she has this effect about her that just makes you feel safe and secure. She probably hates me now and she is probably going to tell everyone. I am going to be ruined. I can't deal with this.

"Are those tears I see?" Yang says and I open my eyes to see she has her eyebrow raised and a smirk. "It's not a big deal dude, I could tell from a mile away" she says and extends her arm out to her side to exaggerate her words.

"These aren't tears, I am just sweating from my eyeballs" I say without realising how stupid that sounded. "Wait, what do you mean you could tell?" I say with a nervous laugh while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I am not blind, I can see the way you look at Sun and also by the way you act around him, I know the signs of love" she says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know we haven't really spoken in a while but we used to be so close until Weiss came into the picture, bloody bitch, I just want you to know that I am still here for you and I am not going anywhere" she says with a warm smile. Yang then puts her arms around me and pulls me into a hug that seems to last a long time and I eventually hug her back, well until she said "I can see why you like Sun, he has a nice butt."

"Jesus Yang!" I say as I pull away and we just stare at each other for a second and then we both burst out laughing. It feels good to talk to Yang again, we used to be best friends until Weiss came along and when I started dating her she basically demanded that I stop talking to Yang and like the idiot I was, I listened to her. "What do you mean when you said you knew the signs of love?" I ask as the laughter subsides. "Do you have feelings for anyone?"

"Actually I do" she says as she looks up at the sky with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Wait, please don't tell me it's Sun?" I say suspiciously.

"What? No!" she says with a laugh. "I wouldn't do that you, goggles."

"Oh, don't you dare start that 'goggles' shit too" I say with a laugh. "So who is the lucky fella that you like?"

"Well it's Blake" she says causally.

"Well that's fair enoug… wait… did you say Blake" I ask, with my eyebrow raised.

"I sure did" she says with the biggest grin I have ever seen.

"So, you are gay too?" I say confused.

"Nah, I'm into anyone, it makes life a little more interesting" she says with a shrug. I can't help but smile at her. I don't know why but I feel so proud of her. I can't explain it but I just do.

We sit there on the porch in comfortable silence for about 20 minutes and then I decide to break the silence. "I was planning on telling Sun how I feel about him" I say, not taking my gaze away from the setting sun.

"Oh my god, are you serious? When!?" she says excitedly from beside me.

"I was actually going to do it tonight" I say with a shrug. "What time is it anyway?" I pull my phone out of my pocket and I had no idea how long Yang and I were actually out here for. "Dude we have been out here for almost three hours!"

"No fucking way" Yang says as she takes her phone out of her pocket to make sure I wasn't lying. "Holy shit, it felt like we were out here for five minutes" she says with a laugh.

"I have 12 messages from Sun" I say mostly to myself with a feeling of shock.

"Shit, what do they say?" Yang says with an awkward expression on her face as she gets up and dusts herself off.

"Well the first few he sent are just ones that say 'where are you', 'hurry your ass up' and those kinds of things and the other ones don't make much sense" I say while trying to figure out what "I lvid youuj" means. "He must be really drunk" I say with a laugh.

"Perfect let's go and tell him how you feel, he is drunk so perfect timing" Yang says as she grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

"You know what? Fuck it, I am going to get this over and done with" I say with determination. Yang's face lights up with joy at what I just said.

"I feel like a proud mother" she says while pretending to wipe a fake tear away. "Come on let's get you to Sunny Boy." She basically drags me off to the front door and I notice that I have a massive smile on my face and an excited feeling in my stomach. I am ready to do this. "By the way, you didn't deny that Sun had a nice butt" Yang says, humorously and I just laugh.

…

As we step outside of the house, I notice that everyone is ether sober or shitfaced, there is no in-between. I can't see Sun anywhere and the music is so loud that it would be impossible to hear him. I look to Yang and she just shrugs and points over to the other side of backyard which probably means she will go and look over there. I see Nora and Ren playing beer pong against Ruby and Pyrrha while Jaune, Velvet and Fox spectate. I guess I should ask them if they have seen Sun. I have no better place to start anyway.

I walk over to Jaune to try and ask him but before I can ask he hands me a cup and tells me to drink it.

"What is in it?" I ask while taking a sniff off it.

"Its vodka and orange juice, have some, I haven't seen you all night" he says and I notice he can barely keep his eyes open.

I drink the whole thing to keep him happy and it was actually really nice. "Hey, have you seen Sun?"

"Yeah, he was with Blake and they went to explore around the corner over there, I have never seen Blake have this much fun in my life" he says while swaying a bit.

"Yeah, thank you" I say with a smile and for some reason what he said worries me a bit. Oh well I am almost at the finish line now. I am prepared for this. I can do it. All I have to do is say a couple of words and it will all be over. I am almost at the corner now. The nerves are setting in but I am pushing through. I like Sun, I really like Sun. I can do this. You have got this Neptune!

I walk around the corner and what I see stops me dead in my tracks. My heart feels like it has broken into a million pieces. I have an intense feeling like I need to vomit. I can't seem to move. My brain has seem to shut down and I am unresponsive. I can no longer hear the music. I feel the need to yell but I don't think I can function. I don't even notice when Yang came and dragged me away. I find myself sitting on a couch inside the house with Yang clicking her fingers in front of my face to get me to snap out of it. Yang looks like she barely holding her shit together and it's sad to see. I would close my eyes to get away from it but whenever I seem to close them all I can see is Blake and Sun kissing each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Sun's P.O.V**

 _What the hell is happening? Why is she kissing me? What do I do?_ I don't like this. It feels so wrong. If I push her away I will feel like a rude asshole. How did it even come to this? One minute we were having fun and dancing to the music and next minute she is telling me she has something to tell me in private and then bam, this is happening. This is so, so, so wrong. It feels absolutely and incredibly wrong. What the hell do I do? Did I lead her on or something? Wait doesn't she have a boyfriend!?

"Uh… what are you doing?" I ask awkwardly as I push her away. I look at her face and immediately her expression goes from regret to self-hatred and disgust. I can tell its self-hatred because that is what I see on my face when I look in the mirror most days.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Sun" she says in a shaky voice as she puts her hands over her face and sits down on the side of one of the garden beds. "I am such an idiot." _Oh shit, what do I do?_ I stand there awkwardly while trying to figure out the right thing to say to her. I slowly sit down beside her and I notice that she is crying. _Oh for fucks sake Sun_!

"Hey, it's okay, there is no need to cry" I say in a soft voice to try and calm her down. "If I led you on, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen." She looks up at me with a sad smile while tears continue to fall down her face.

"It's not your fault at all, it's all my fault" she says while trying to stop the tears from falling but to no success. "I am so used to being treated like shit and then you come along and make me feel like a decent human being for once. You are just like Yang in that way, she always knows the right thing to say and whenever I am with her, I feel like I'm home. It helps that she is a little crazy."

"Yeah, Yang is definitely something else alright" I say with a light laugh. "This may be a bad time to bring this up but uhh... don't you have a boyfriend?" There is a silence and I automatically regret asking that question.

"We broke up" she says after a moment. "I had to get out of that relationship, I don't even know why I got back with him." I have no idea what to say to that, I feel like if I say something wrong, she will break down or maybe try to kill me. "He was a cunt."

"Oh did you really have to say the 'C word'?" I say sarcastically which causes Blake to try and hold back a laugh. "But in all seriousness, you deserve to be with someone who treats you like you are most important thing in their world and makes you feel like it is worth getting up in the morning. Someone that makes you laugh when you feel like breaking into a million pieces, someone who will listen when no one else does and most importantly, someone who loves you and every little thing about you, good and bad. So basically the way Yang makes you feel" I say with a warm smile and for some reason, the whole time I was talking, Neptune kept popping into my mind. Must be the alcohol or something.

"I don't understand how someone like you exists" Blake says with a sad smile. "I have never met a guy like you, sensitive, sweet, caring and knows exactly what to say when people need a boost of self-esteem, which is why I got kind of carried away and kissed you" Blake says with an apologetic smile. _Is that really what people think of me? Is that what Neptune thinks of me?_

"Where I come from, I am considered a fuck head who has his head up his arse" I say with a shrug. I look at Blake and she has a stunned look on her face.

"Well here you are considered a caring, genuine good person and believe it or not even Weiss agrees" Blake says with a warm smile. "You convinced everyone of this by the way you have brought Neptune out of his shell." _I brought Neptune out of shell?_

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I ask with curiosity and confusion.

"Well before you arrived, Neptune was a different person. He was always shut off, he hardly ever spoke and he had a certain gloominess to him and then you came along and now he is basically always smiling and he joins in on conversations instead of just sitting there with a blank expression on his face and the other week was the first time I have heard Neptune genuinely laugh. It felt like to me that you were Neptune's anti-depressant, which kind of sounds corny but that is what it was like" Blake says with a warm smile but with also a hint of sadness.

 _Is that really what it was like? Did I really help Neptune?_ I cannot stop the smile from spreading across my face and I feel warm sensation in my chest.

"And all this time I thought Neptune was the one saving me from myself" I say with smile on my face as I think back to when we first met and how we got to where we are now.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asks with a curious look on her face.

"Well, Neptune is the one that made me realise that I am not a piece of shit and that I actually do matter" I say as I let out a slight laugh. "From the short time I have known Neptune he has become one of the most important people in my life and I can't imagine losing him, I just care about him so much. I know that must sound stupid."

"That does not sound stupid at all" Blake says with a slight smile. "By the way you talk about Neptune, it sounds like you are in lov… Ohhh" she says with a look of realisation on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask with concern.

"Oh it's nothing" Blake says with a smile that stretches right across her face. "Neptune's a very lucky guy."

"What makes you say that?" I ask, feeling a little confused.

"Hmmm, just call it my intuition" Blake says with a sly grin. _Well now I am very confused_. "Anyway, can we uh… please forget that this whole thing happened?"

"Forget what thing happened?" I ask.

"The uh… kiss?" Blake says awkwardly.

"What kiss?" I say sarcastically.

"Oh, you asshole!" Blake says while punching me in the arm and laughing. "Let's get back to the party shall we?" she says as she gets up from the garden bed and wipes away the remains of her tears.

"Yeah, sounds good to me" I say with a smile as I get up and we both walk off back to the party.

 _Neptune should be there now, hopefully._

…

 **Yang's P.O.V**

"… and like, why should I even care, you know what I mean? I feel like you do" Neptune says drunkenly as he takes another swig from the bottle. _Well at least he is responding now._ I was seriously going to slap him one if he didn't respond.

"Oh I am picking up what you are putting down buddy" I say as my vision blurs a little. "Damn, I can still see straight, give me the bottle" I say as Neptune passes the bottle to me and I take a long sip of it. "The thing is… we have no reason to be angry but like… I am fucking angry" I say as I raise my hands in the air causing Neptune to laugh. "What's so funny" I say as I poke him in the arm.

"The whole thing is funny" he says through little fits of laughter. "The person who you have feelings for was kissing the person I had feelings for…" he says as he starts to laugh a little harder causing me to start laughing. "…and we both saw it" he says as his laughter begins to become uncontrollable causing me to laugh like a mad women. I am so glad Neptune is here with me because if he wasn't then I would have probably flipped my shit at someone.

"If you weren't here, I probably would have gone on a rampage" I say as my laughter subsides and I lean my head on Neptune's shoulder. "Is this what it means to be lucky in love?" I ask to no one in particular while inspecting the half empty bottle and then taking another swig of it. "Oh I love today" I say sarcastically.

"On the bright side…" Neptune says while looking deep in thought while trying to keep both eyes open. "Ahh, give me the bottle, there is no bright side" he says while taking the bottle from my hand and taking another long sip. "I was going to tell Sun about my Dad tonight" he says as his head sways a little.

"No fucking way" I say feeling shocked, angry and sad at the same time. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah I am serious" he says with a saddened expression on his face while taking another sip.

"Well now I want to kill him" I say as I can feel the rage burning me up from the inside. I know I have no right to be angry at Sun but I am and I can't help it. Neptune has never told anyone about his Dad before, well except for me. Neptune must have fallen pretty hard for Sun and I can only imagine what he is feeling right now. Fuck my feelings, this boy needs me!

"As appealing as that may sound, I don't even think I have it in me to talk to him without getting all crazy and emotional" he says with a sad laugh. "It's not his fault and it's not my fault, so where am I supposed to aim all this anger I feel?"

"Well we could always aim the anger at Weiss, that's always fun" I say causally and we both look at each other for moment and then burst out laughing. I may be on the verge of losing it but as long as I can keep Neptune from breaking, it is worth it. I have been in love and have been heartbroken before and Neptune was there for me and I don't think Neptune has been in love before so it is my turn to look after him.

"You know what, fuck it" I say as I grab the bottle from Neptune's hands and place it on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Let's go out there and have fun, fuck feelings and all that boring crap, let's get wild and forget about stupid shit" I say as I get up from the couch and reach my hand out to Neptune. "Are you with me?"

"Yeah, fuck it" he says as he grabs my hand and tries to give me his best smile. "Also, I didn't realise until now that this couch is comfiest thing I have ever sat on" he says as he sways back and forth a little while pointing to the couch.

"Oh come on, you fool" I say with a laugh as I grab the bottle with one hand and grab Neptune's hand with the other and lead him to the backyard. "Let us have some fun."

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

As Blake and I re-join the party, I notice everyone is standing around in a circle while chanting something but the music is too loud so I can't make out what they are saying. _Hmmm, this could interesting_. "What do you think is going on over there?" I ask Blake and I notice she has a confused look on her face.

"I honestly have no idea" she says with shrug. "Well there is only one way to find out."

As we get closer to the group, I can finally hear what they are all chanting. " _Chug, chug, chug, chug…_ " I stand back a bit as the crowd begins to cheer as an empty vodka bottle is raised in the air and by the looks of it, the person holding the bottle up cannot walk straight at all.

"Wow, that's impressive" I say while actually kind of feeling impressed. "I pity the poor soul that had to drink all that" I say with a laugh and I notice that Blake has a shocked look on her face. "What's wrong?" I ask, feeling a little concerned.

"Take a look at who is holding the bottle" Blake says while not taking her gaze away from the where the crowd is.

I look in the direction she is looking with confusion and that's when I notice what she is talking about. Neptune is standing with the vodka bottle in his hand and has his arm over Yang for support while they are both laughing off their heads. "I cou…. Could… I could go for another" Neptune says to Yang through his laughter.

"Nah, nah, nah it is my turn… I think… yeah it's my turn" Yang says with her eyelids barely open. "I can still… still see properly" she says as she puts her hand in front of her face and squints at it. "Yeah… let's do some shots!"

"That is what I am… talking… thinking… nah, talking about" Neptune says with determination mixed with drunkenness on his face. _He is not even making any sense, should I do something about this?_

"Yang does not normally get this drunk and this is not like Neptune at all" Blake says with a worried look on her face. "Something is wrong here" she says as she walks off towards them.

I stand there for a minute, trying to figure what I should do. If Neptune keeps this up it is not going to end well and same goes for Yang but I am pretty sure Blake has that covered. _Why is he even this drunk? Did something happen to him when he was out the front? Did someone push him to this?_ If I find out that Neptune is this drunk because of someone being an asshole to him, I will fucking kill them.

"What's with the worried look?" Weiss says as she comes and stands beside me. "Don't like seeing Neptune like this?" she says in a condescending tone.

"Of course I don't like seeing him like that" I say with my anger rising a little. "Did something happen to him?"

"Well the last time I saw him he was looking for you and now he is like this" Weiss says with her voice full of blame. "I can't help feeling that this is your fault" she says accusingly.

"Excuse me?" I say feeling a little hurt and angry by her comment. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I said" Weiss says with the angriest look I have ever seen. "If I find out that you have mistreated Neptune in any way, I will cut your dick off" she says in an angry, low tone. I stand there, not knowing what to say. "That's what I thought" Weiss says as she walks away, leaving me standing there feeling angry and confused. _I haven't done anything to Neptune… have I?_

I look over to where Neptune and Yang are and I see Blake trying to talk to Yang but Yang keeps waving her off and looks like she wants nothing to do with Blake. _What the fuck is going on here?_ What am I supposed to do? Was I really the reason why Neptune is acting like this? I need to do something.

I head over to where Neptune and Yang are and I see that they are taking shots. I look to Blake and she gives me a concerned look, like she also doesn't know what to do. Yang looks at me with one eye closed and then Blake grabs her by the arm and pulls her away. _Good luck Blake._ I walk up to Neptune and put my hand on his shoulder and turn him around. He looks at me and it seems like he is trying to figure out who he is looking at.

"Neptune, I think it is time to stop drinking" I say with a sad smile on my face. Neptune picks up a shot from the table and drinks it. "Neptune, I am serious" I say in a worried tone.

"Well, aren't you a shining… beacon of uhh… justice" he says through several hiccups. "I'm fine so why don't you just go and like do whatever you want" he says as he sways on the spot. Neptune goes to pick up another shot but I quickly smack it out of his hand, it was the only thing I could think of. "What the fuck was that for?" he says as he almost loses his balance.

"You need to sit down" I say as I grab him by the arm and lead him over to a couple of chairs that are away from everyone else.

"Let go of me" Neptune says as he yanks his arm free and almost face planting in the process. "I don't need you babying me!" Neptune basically yells as he runs off while bumping into anything that is in his way. I see Weiss in the corner of my eye, shaking her head at me with a scowl on her face. I feel dread spreading through my body.

 _What have I done?!_

…

 **Yang's P.O.V**

"Let me go" I yell as Blake drags me inside. _What the fuck does she think she is doing? She has some fucking nerve, dragging me around like a ragdoll._ I know I have no right to be angry but… fucking hell I am angry. As soon as Neptune and I try to let go and have fun, bam, Blake and Sun are all up in our faces! The fucking nerve! I feel sorry for Sun if he decides to get in Neptune's way. I would try and go warn Sun but fuck it, I am angry and Neptune deserves to let off a bit of steam. I must have zoned out because I find myself sitting on the couch that Neptune and I were sitting on when we were raging. "What do you want Blake?"

"I want to know why you are acting this way" Blake says as she sits down on the coffee table in front of me. She has such a serious expression on her face and cannot help but to laugh. Blake just sits there staring at me with a scowl on her face as she waits for me to stop laughing. _Even when she has a scowl on her face, she remains pretty, fucking hell_.

"Why am I acting this way? Hmmm that's a good question" I say as I almost fall from the couch. _God, I really am a mess tonight._ _I know it is my fault but can't I just blame Blake for this_?

"Come on Yang, this isn't like you" Blake says and I notice her expression turns a little sad. "You know what happens when you get this drunk, you know it's not good" she says with a really worried expression.

"Well maybe I don't care anymore" I say as I cross my arms and look away from her. Blake has this effect on me where she only has to use the sound of her voice to calm me down. I hate it, I don't want everything to be okay yet, I know that sounds weird but I just want to stay angry for a little while longer. _God I must be drunk_.

"Yang" Blake says in a sad, soothing voice as she comes and sits next to me while put her arm around my shoulder. "What is going on with you?"

"I… I don't know" I say as I close my eyes tightly. I feel on the verge of tears and it is making me feel even angrier, I hate crying so much and what I hate most is feeling weak. "I don't know what to say, I saw you kissing Sun and I just kind of flipped out and I had to drag Neptune away from seeing it and he was hurt as well and it was all just a shitty mess" I say as tears force their way out of my eyes. _Fucking great_. "I hated seeing it and I have no idea why I feel this way, I shouldn't but I do." I open my eyes and look at Blake and she has such a sad look on her face and a bit of shock.

"Yang… that kiss didn't mean anything, Sun pulled away and I regretted it straight away. I'll admit, it did feel wrong but why are you so worked up about it? It was just a stupid kiss and besides Sun is into Neptune and not me… wait do you have feelings for me?" Blake says curiously but I am not focusing on the last question she asked. _Did she say Sun has feelings for Neptune_?

"Did you just say that Sun has feelings for Neptune?" I ask as I sit up straight, with a look of shock and worry.

"Yeah, I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner" she says causally.

"Are you 100 per cent sure?" I ask, sitting up even more.

"Yeah I am absolutely sure" Blake says with an amused and confused look. "Anyway about that last question I asked you?"

"Sorry, I have to go find Neptune" I say as I get up and run out of the room, ignoring Blake yelling out my name. Shit, shit, shit! Neptune, don't do anything stupid! I need to tell Neptune about Sun's feelings for him before it is too late. By the rate Neptune was going, he will probably lose his shit at Sun and he could ruin everything for himself including his and Sun's friendship. Please hold in there Neptune.

I burst out the backdoor and start running around frantically, looking for Neptune. Shit, where the fuck is he?! I don't see Sun either and it doesn't help that I can't even see straight. I look down and I see that my knee is bleeding. It was probably from bumping into everything as I was searching for Neptune. _Fuck that, I will deal with that later_.

"Yang, what's wrong? And what happened to you knee!?" Ruby basically squeals as she sees my leg.

"That is not important" I says as I blow her off with my hand. "Do you know where Neptune is? It is really important that I find them."

"Oh, no" Ruby says with a look of worry on her face.

"What? What is it?!" I ask frantically.

"Uhh, Sun and Neptune left about 10 minutes ago, I am not too sure where they went but Neptune was basically half passed out and Sun had to help him walk so they most likely went to Neptune's house… Neptune looked so angry for some reason too" Ruby says with a look of curiosity on her face.

 _Fuck, this is not good._

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

We are about halfway to Neptune's house and Neptune still hasn't said a word to me. I had to get him out of there. If he had stayed there any longer he would have passed out or maybe something even worse would have happened. Eventually the remaining energy that Neptune had ran out and I could easily get him out of there without much resistance beside the occasional "Get fucked" from Neptune.

"I can… w-walk by myself" Neptune says through hiccups as he pushes my arm off him which causes him to stumble forward but thankfully keeping his balance. He then turns around and looks at me with anger. "Leave me… alone" he says as he makes his way across the road to one of the local parks. "Don't follow me" he says from over his shoulder as he stumbles onwards.

"Yeah like I am going to listen to that" I say to myself as I start to follow him to wherever the hell he is going. There are trees everywhere like a forest but at the same time it is nothing like a forest. _Did he really have to walk into this place_? The only light in this place is coming from the moon which is actually quite bright tonight. Eventually Neptune stops walking and sits down on an old fallen tree and rubs his face in frustration. He looks like he is on the verge of breaking down. I can't help but feel destroyed by what I am seeing.

 _Did I really do this too him?_ I am such a fucking horrible person. The one person that I never wanted to hurt and I went and hurt him. The worst part is that I don't even know what I did but deep down I feel guilt so I know it is my fault.

I stand beside a tree a couple of meters from him, not knowing what to do or say and just watch on as I continue to feel worse. Neptune than puts his head down and his shoulders begin to shake. Is he crying?! Well that is another stab to my heart. I have to do something, I can't just stand here and watch the one person I care about break into a million pieces.

I walk over to the fallen tree and sit down next to Neptune. I don't know what to say but I am sure as hell not going to leave him here. "Neptune?" I say sadly while keeping my eyes on the ground. "What did I do?" I say while also feeling on the verge of a breakdown.

"Does it matter?" Neptune says as he continues to cry causing another jolt of pain to my heart.

"Of course it matters" I say firmly while not taking my eyes of the ground, barely holding myself together.

"Just leave me alone" he says through silent sobs.

"I'm never going to leave you alone" I say while fighting back the tears. I need to stay strong for Neptune.

"Why? It's not like you care" Neptune says through deep breaths.

"I do care Neptune! I care so fucking much about you and seeing you like this is fucking killing me" I say as the tears finally start to fall. "I don't know what I did but I am going to make it up too you until you forgive me and if you never forgive me then I will just have to keep trying, I am never going to give up on you." Neptune then looks up from the ground and looks me directly in my eyes and in that moment it is like I can feel his pain and my heart begins to ache horribly. I can't even imagine what he is feeling. Neptune then gets up off of the tree and runs his hands through his hair while his tears still fall.

"I saw you kiss Blake" Neptune manages to get out through his rapid breathing. My whole body freezes up and I feel like I have been stabbed in the stomach. "I saw it and I felt so shit, so fucking shit because…" he says but doesn't finish his sentence due to his rapid breathing.

"Neptune you have got it all wrong, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and I…"

"I am in love with you" Neptune says and my heart starts to beat rapidly. It feels as though time has stopped and everything has gone quiet. _He is in love with me_? I look up at him and it looks like he is trying hard to breath. Is he hyperventilating? Neptune then starts to cough which is kind of worrying. I go to get up and try and calm him down but that is when I see Neptune collapse to the ground.

"NEPTUNE!" I scream as I rush over to his body.

My whole body goes numb and freezes up when I realise Neptune isn't breathing.

 _PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Sun's P.O.V**

"Please let me see him, I need to see him" I say to the doctor with my voice full of emotion. This isn't happening. I refuse to believe this is happening. This is all my fault and there is no way in hell that anyone can deny that. He had a heart attack. HE HAD A FUCKING HEART ATTACK! Now he is lying in that hospital bed in a medical induced coma and it is all my fucking fault. I am barely holding it together. I can't even see straight. Everything is blurry. I don't even remember getting out of that forest place. If Yang didn't find us there, I don't know what would have happened.

"I have already told you, he needs his rest and not to be disturbed" the doctor says firmly which makes my insides fill with rage.

"Disturb him!? I don't see how I can disturb him since HE IS IN A FUCKING COMA!" I yell as my emotions get the better of me. The doctor is about to say something when a hand is placed on my shoulder. I turn around to see June has arrived and I automatically freeze up, while my emotions battle it out inside my brain. June looks like she has lost all colour and life in her face. _I fucking wonder why Sun_.

"Sun, calm down, the doctors are doing everything they can to help him" she says as she stares through the window of the hospital room where her son lays lifeless in the hospital bed strapped to machines. I have no idea how she is managing to keep everything together. Is this what real strength looks like? June then looks right into my eyes and tries her best at a smile. "Neptune will be fine, Sun. He is stronger than he appears, now go and take a seat while I talk to the doctor, okay?"

I can't even find the will power to speak so I just nod and go and sit down on one of the seats. I have no idea how long I am sitting there for but before I know it June is walking over and is sitting next to me. It could have been 5 minutes or it could have been 30, I have no idea. _It's all my fault_. What can I possibly say to June? There is absolutely nothing I could say to make things better. I have already fucked up so much and now Neptune is in that room because of me.

"I'm so sorry" I say with my head down staring blankly at the floor. "It's all my fault, if I wasn't such an insensitive and stupid asshole then none of this would have happened."

"No, don't you dare think like that, none of this is your fault Sun, this shit happens all the time to people, Neptune just drew the short end of the straw again. He will get through this shit again, I promise" she says as she places her hand on my shoulder for comfort but I feel as though I don't deserve to be comforted.

"What do you mean by again?" I ask, my insides beginning to tighten causing me to feel like I need to throw up. June looks through the window again at Neptune and lets out a big sigh.

"When Neptune was younger, him and his Father were coming home from a little road trip they had taken. Whenever Neptune was sad about something or just down in general, his Father would take him on a little road trip because they were Neptune's favourite. Neptune absolutely adored his Father, I sometimes think that Neptune pretended to be sad sometimes just so he could spend more time with his Father" she says as a smile graces her lips as the memories fill her head. I can't help but feel a little warmth in me from the story. June's expression suddenly turns into a dark one. "But one day while coming home from one of their trips, it began to rain and…" she stops for minute and takes a deep breath. "…and Neptune's father lost control of the car and it starting sliding all over the road and eventually the car drove off the bridge and into the river below it. Neptune was the only one that survived and still to this day he blames himself for what happened." Now I am truly in danger of throwing up.

I have no idea what to say to that. That is so horrible… no it is beyond horrible. There is no words to describe it. Neptune has to deal with that on his conscious every day?! I can't even imagine the pain he has to go through every day. I need him to wake up.

"I… don't know what to say" I say with a lump in my throat. "I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine what that must be like."

"No need to apologise, it took a long time but I have learnt to deal with it but Neptune still has troubles with it, he won't even go anywhere near water because of it" she says as she continues to stare through the window of the hospital room. "Don't tell Neptune I told you about it though, I am sure he was going to tell you eventually."

"I'm not going to say anything" I say firmly. "Um is that why… uhh he…"

"Wears those fricken goggles?" she says giving me a sideways glance. "Yes it is" she says with a slight laugh. "You know, he has changed so much since you came into his life" she says with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I feel like me being in his life is a bad thing" I say while looking at the floor.

"Oh don't be stupid, it is the complete opposite of a bad thing" she says giving me a slight slap across the head. "I even caught him going into the attic for the first time in years the other day and he was searching through his father's things" she says with a smile on her face.

I sit there and think things over for a bit. How can I be such a positive influence in Neptune's life but also cause things like this whole situation? Is this some sort of cruel joke?

"Everyone is always saying to me that I have saved Neptune and that I am one of the best things to ever happened to him but the thing is, Neptune is the one that saved me and he is honestly the best thing to ever happen to me" I say with a sad smile on my face. "I think… I think I am in love with him" I say, going red in the face when I realise that I am talking to his mother. I look at June and notice she has a shocked expression on her face. You know what, fuck it. "June, I am in love with your son and I am going to make him the happiest person alive when he wakes up. He deserves the world and I am going to do whatever it takes to give it to him and nothing and no one is going to change that" I say as I somewhat shy away, feeling a little embarrassed at my sudden burst of confidence. June is silent for a bit but at this point I do not regret what I said at all. My mind is not going to change.

"I knew I was right about you" June says with a smile on her face. _What does she mean by that?_ "Just by watching you two together I just knew you would do right about by Neptune, I feel safe knowing that he is with you." I feel my heart flutter a little by her words.

"I'll treat him right" I say with determination. "I promise."

 _Please wake up Neptune._

…

 **Yang's P.O.V**

"Yang, it is time to get up" Ruby says as she walks through the door of my bedroom slowly. I look at her and then back to the window. "Oh, you are already awake" she says quietly. "You're never up this early" she says mostly to herself.

"I never went to sleep" I say as I continue to stare out the window. "I'll be out in a minute" I say in a croaky voice. I hear Ruby leave as the door shuts behind her.

I should have known better than to push Neptune to the state he was in. Maybe if I didn't pull him aside at the start of the night, none of this would have happened. I couldn't deal with being sad and drunk by myself so I made Neptune do it with me. _What kind of friend does that?_ A fucking selfish one.

I haven't even heard anything from the hospital yet and I can't bring myself to go down there and see him. Maybe I should ring Sun back. I know for a fact that he will still be at the hospital. I'll ring him later when I can gather up the courage too. Sun rang me late last night and couldn't I bring myself to answer.

I don't think I will ever forget the sounds of Sun's frantic yelling. I left the party to go find them and I saw both of them walk into the forest so I followed them but kept my distance just in case everything sorted out but as I walked in there I lost them.

The only reason why I found them was due to Sun's painful yells and I rushed towards them to see Sun leaning over Neptune's body. I ran over to Neptune to check his pulse and it was faint but still there. I don't think Sun even noticed me there. I rang the ambulance and they took him away and Sun went along with them. I have never seen that amount of fear on someone's face ever.

I need to do something. I am no use to anyone by laying around feeling sorry for myself. Maybe I should go around to Neptune's house and see if I can help his mum out with anything. Wait, no she would be at the hospital as well. I will find something to do. I will make it up to Neptune for what I did. I get out of bed with a new found determination.

I quickly go to the bathroom, take a shower and get dressed. I head downstairs quickly to the kitchen where Ruby and my Dad are sitting there eating. I run up to Ruby and grab a bit of toast off her plate and head quickly to front door. "Sorry, Ruby, I have got important things to do before school" I say with the toast in my mouth. "I'll see you guys later."

 _I know exactly what I am going to do_.

…

After my little trip to the shops to get the odds and ends I need, I find myself at the front of the school. "Okay Yang, let's fucking do this" I say to myself with determination. _Okay so who do I seek out first_? I guess I will just have to ask whoever I see first. There are way too many people to ask so this may take up a lot of time.

I should probably let Qrow know what I am doing so he doesn't think I am ditching class again. Well now I know where I have to go first. This whole situation is just so screwed up and all I want to do is shine a little light on it, for June and for Neptune. _He'll be okay… right_?

"Yang?" someone says and I look up to see Blake at the top of the stairs with a look of pain and intense sorrow on her face. Why is it that as soon as I am around Blake, my emotions seem to go into overdrive and become uncontrollable? If it has anything to do with being in love then I'd rather die alone… that was a bit extreme but you get the picture.

"Hi" I say back awkwardly whilst not making eye contact with her because honestly I have no idea what to say to her. I eventually give in and look up to her and give her a sad smile whilst trying to keep my emotions together. "Shitty day, huh?"

"I'm so sorry" Blake says while breaking sown into tears as she runs down the stairs and wraps her arms around me and embraces me. "I should have been with you, I shouldn't have just sat there being useless while I watched you run from the house" she says through her sobs. "I should have been by your side like you always are for me." There is a massive lump in my throat and I don't know if I can speak without breaking down into pieces. So instead I wrap my arms around her tightly while I let my tears fall silently.

"Don't you dare blame yourself" I say after a brief moment of silence. My voice sounds croaky and rough. "I was a complete nightmare to be around, I am the one who should be apologising" I say letting go of the embrace, feeling a little embarrassed. "If I was in your position, I would have stayed away from me too."

"How about we pretend the other night never happened" Blake says with a sad smile.

"I wish I could" I say, thinking back to when I found Neptune and Sun in the forest. "I really wish I could."

"Have you heard anything from the hospital?" Blake asks after another brief moment of silence.

"No I haven't" I say with a deep breath. "Sun tried to call me but I didn't answer" I say and I notice a hint of shock on Blake's face.

"Why didn't you answer" Blake says, her voice full of worry. "Sun could have called to tell that Neptune is fine and all better."

"But what if he isn't" I say quietly, avoiding eye contact with her. "What if he doesn't wake up? What if Sun called me to tell me that Neptune is dead?" I say with a shaky voice. "What if he never comes back from the hospital?" I say as the tears start to flow again. Blake then places her hands on my arms and grips them tightly causing me to jump from the shock.

"Now listen here, Yang Xiao Long, you know Neptune better than anyone else here so you should know how strong he is. I know a fighter when I see one and Neptune is definitely a fighter" she says sternly. "Now would Neptune want you to mope around and be miserable?"

"You're right" I say while wiping the tears of my face. "Neptune is a fighter and soon he will wake up and be right here with us" I say determinedly, mostly to myself. "That is why I am going to do something for both him and June."

"That is more like, that is the Yang I know" Blake says with a warm smile on her face. God, I love her. "So what are you going to be doing for Neptune and his Mother?"

"Well it's something dumb and cheesy but also simple and sweet" I say trying to figure out the fastest way to get it done. "I need to do it quick before I go to hospital tomorrow" I say and I notice Blake giving me a bright smile. "Actually, I could use your help."

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

I have no idea how long I have been here in this chair for. I am constantly going in and out of sleep. It feels as though I have an everlasting hangover. I am trying so hard to keep my eyes open just in case Neptune wakes up. I have to be there for him, there is no time for falling asleep. I look over to the empty seat next to me and wonder where June went. I can hear someone crying at the end of the hall. This is truly a depressing place to be, I don't how the doctors and nurses cope with it.

I look down the hall to see the crying belongs to a woman I have never seen before. She is on the ground and the man next to her is trying to pick her up but is having no success. It is truly a horrible sight. They must have lost someone. This world is well and truly fucked up. I can no longer look at the scene that is unfolding down the hall. I have to look at the ground because all around this place is misery but I am not leaving until Neptune wakes up. I hear footsteps and I look up to see June walking over to me with two cups in her hands.

"Here, drink this" she says as she holds out one of the cups to me. "It'll it will help you stay awake."

"It's not alcohol is it?" I say while taking the cup from her hand.

"It's coffee you dumbass" she says with a little laugh. "If they served alcohol here I would know about it."

"Good point" I say causally as I take a sip of the coffee. "What time is it?" I ask, still feeling groggy.

"It's… 8:27pm" she says while looking at the watch on her wrist. "You should go home and get some rest for the night" she says with a warm smile.

"I'll pass on that one, I don't want to leave Neptune just in case he wakes up" I say determinedly as I stare through the window to where Neptune lays in the hospital bed.

"Sun, you need to go get some rest, nothing is going to happen if you leave, and I'll let you know if anything happens straight away" she says sternly but with a bit of warmth.

"It… it doesn't feel right though" I say quietly, somewhat to myself. The last time I left him alone, this whole fucked up situation happened.

"You can go in there and see him if you want" June says staring at the window. "I went in before when you were sleeping, the doctors said it is okay to do so."

"Wait, are you serious?!" I ask, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Yes I am but then you have to go home and get rest" she says with sternness in her eyes, somewhat like a teacher actually.

"Yes… yeah okay, I will" I say, a little lost for words.

"I think I heard somewhere that those in comas can hear everything that is going on around them, maybe your voice will help him" June says with a bittersweet smile.

"Right" I say, feeling really lost for words. "Don't you worry, Neptune is going to be fine, you'll see" I say with a smile as I walk over to the door that leads to Neptune's room. I open the door and walk in. Automatically my emotions go into overdrive and it takes so much of me to not break down. _I have done enough breaking down this week to last a lifetime_. I pull the chair from the wall over to the side of Neptune's bed and sit down slowly. It feels like he is just taking a nap and I don't want to make any loud noises that might wake him.

"Hey buddy" I say, interrupting the silence of the room. It is eerily quiet in here. All you can hear is the beeping of machines and the faded voices coming from outside the room. "You look comfy" I say as my eyes begin to water. "When you wake up I am never going to let you go to sleep again" I say with a little laugh. "Everyone is worrying about you, I keep telling them that you will be up and about in no time" I say while wiping a single tear that fell down my face. "Please wake up soon, I am sick and tired of this crying bullshit" I say with an inward laugh.

"When you wake up, I am going to take you out to the city, just you and me" I say with a sad smile spreading across my face. "It can be our first date" I say while I place my hand in Neptune's hand. "I am going to try and make you the happiest you have ever been just like the way you have been making me feel since I have meet you" I say with a deep breath. I let go of Neptune's hand and go to undo the necklace around my neck. I pull of the necklace and look at it. This amulet is the only thing I have left from my original birth parents, it is my most valuable possession" I say as I place it around Neptune's neck. "It looks good on you, buddy" I say with a slight laugh as a couple more tears fall from my eyes. I get up and go to turn towards the door but stop myself. I lean over the hospital bed and kiss Neptune on the forehead. "I didn't get to say this before but I love you too" I say as I get up and walk towards the door.

 _Please wake up._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Sun's P.O.V**

 _Where am I? I think to myself as I try to get familiar with my surroundings. It appears to be some sort of alleyway which feels familiar. I am surrounded by darkness with the exception of the street light at the end of the alleyway. I have definitely been here before. The rain has soaked through all of my clothes leaving me with a constant chill. I feel out of breath like I have been running for hours. I collapse onto my knees and cannot find the strength to stand. It feels like all of my strength has left my body and all I can do is crawl._

 _I have the feeling of being chased in the back of my mind which is driving me to go forward. As soon as I start to move forward there is an intense pain in my ribs. I move my hand to where the pain is coming from and when I pull my hand back I notice it is covered in blood. Panic starts to take over my body at the sight of my blood. I look down to see a stab wound in the side of my body. I hear footsteps at the end of the alleyway which suddenly stop. I turn around to find out who the footsteps belong to and that's when my body is taking over by fear. The feeling of dread spreads across my body at the realisation of where I am._

" _Stop running Sun, it is only going to make things worse" the man says with a cold and cruel voice. I try to yell but no noise comes out of my mouth. I feel paralysed by fear. Why is this happening!? I try to move forward but I end up collapsing into a puddle which begins to mix with the blood that is coming from my stab wound. I don't want to die like this. I pull my arm out in front of me to try and grab something to pull me forward but to no success._

 _The footsteps begin again and I find myself finding it hard to breath. I look to the other end of the alleyway. It is so close but so far. My vision begins to blur and I am starting to feel lightheaded. I can hear the footsteps getting even closer now. Why is he doing this!? We were friends! I trusted him! I give up and completely and collapse in the puddle. There is no way out of this. The footsteps stop and there is silence which causes the dread in my body to intensify. A hand tightly grips my arm and roughly rolls me over onto my back causing my wound intense pain. I don't even know if I let out a cry of pain or not, I am barely conscious. The rain is pouring down on my face and stinging my wound but at this moment I don't really care. I look up into the cold dead eyes of his and I can see my reflection in them._

" _Why?" I say in a barely audible tone. His mouth stretches into a long, cruel, sadistic grin._

" _Why?" he says, letting out a small chuckle. "Well Sun, you hurt me so it is only fair that I hurt you." He pulls out a knife from his pocket and looks at it with a certain kind of curiosity. "I know this is cliché and all but do you have any last words?" I lay there staring up at him while he plays with the knife in his hands. He lifts the blade up and is about to strike me with it._

" _Go to hell, Mercury" I say as I watch the blade come down on me._

…

I wake up with a jolt to my body and cold sweat pouring off me. My head feels like it is on fire and I am struggling to breath. _I am in my room. I am at home. I am fine. I'm still alive._ Every night I have the same dream. It feels more like a memory than a dream. I wish I could just forget that really fucked up incident but it is always in the back of mind, just waiting for me to remember. I look down to the scars that are just below the left side of my rib cage. They never seemed to have healed from that night. I never seemed to have healed from that night. The door then bursts open, scaring the shit out of me.

"What happened!? Are you okay!?" Mother says with her face full of panic. _What the hell is going?_

"Yeah I am fine" I say with confusion. "Why?"

"I heard yelling coming from your room"

"I didn't hear anything"

"You were the one yelling"

"Wait, what? I was asleep?" I say with confusion. Wait, it must have been the dream _. Fucking great_. Does this mean that happens every time I have that dream? If so than why is this the first time she has come and checked on me? Every other time she has probably been intoxicated. "It was just a bad dream" I say, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"You sounded like you were in pain"

"I am fine Mother, go back to bed"

"It is 1:27pm, Sun" she says as she walks over to the curtains and pulls them open, letting the light shine through and temporally blinding me.

"Holy fucking shit" I yelp as I fall from my bed and onto the floor. I look up at my mother while rubbing my elbow and notice she has an awkward expression on her face.

"Eh, sorry about that"

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

"By the way there was a girl at the door asking for you this morning"

"Really? Who was it?"

"She said her name was Yang, she was really pretty"

"What did she want?"

"She just told me to tell you to call her when you wake up" Mother says as she exits the room. Why would Yang come to my house? How did she even find out where I lived? I guess I'll have to call her. Wait she would be at school. I'll call her after school finishes. I go to reach for my phone when it starts ringing, once again scaring the shit out of me. I am tempted to just let it ring but it could be June with news of Neptune so I pick my phone up and answer it.

"Hello?" I say with a little bit of urgency.

"Hey Sun, It's Yang, I came by your house earlier but you were asleep"

"Yeah, sorry about that… wait how did you find out where I lived?"

"Well the 'how' doesn't matter at the moment" she says with an awkward laugh, causing me to shake my head.

"Whatever you say. So why did you come to my house?"

"Well to check up on you and also I need you to sign something"

"Sign something? Like a contract or something?"

"Well I made a booklet of sorts… for Neptune and I got everyone at school to sign it and leave a little message in it, like a get well better card sort of thing. I know it's simple and kind of lame but I just wanted to do something for him" she says and I can hear sadness in her voice. "So I came around to your house to get you to sign it."

"Yang, that is amazing, I am sure Neptune would love it"

"I hope so, I feel like he deserves something bigger though"

"It's the thought that counts Yang"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"Wait, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Ummmm maybe…"

"You skipped school again, didn't you?"

"No, I would never do that…" she says defensively. This girl truly does amaze me sometimes. I don't even care if she thinks what she has done for Neptune is simple and lame, I think it is amazing. If I was in Neptune's position I would be lucky enough for someone to pick a flower off the side of the road and throw it at my bed. "Okay, yeah I skipped school but I have important business" she says, sounding official.

"Well I can come and meet you so I can sign the booklet if you want?"

"Really? That would be amazing dude!"

"Yeah, where do you want me to meet you?"

"Ummm… what about that new burger place on the corner of Groket St?"

"A burger place?"

"Well I am craving a burger" she says with determination. "And no one is going to stop me from getting one"

"Okay, okay" I say with a laugh. "I'll head off now and I will see you soon"

"Okay sweet, see ya soon"

I hang up the phone and then realise that I have no idea where this place is. I am hopeless with navigating myself around this town. I will just have to walk around aimlessly until I find it I guess. At least it will give me a distraction from my thoughts and that hellhole of a dream. Okay so I need to get dressed and ready… such hard work.

…

 **Yang's P.O.V**

Where the hell is he!? The waiter has already came up to me six time to ask if I am ready to order and I am hungry as hell! The waiter probably thinks I have been stood up by a date! _Be Patient Yang_. Maybe he is lost? Yeah he is most likely lost. I go to pull out my phone when I see Pyrrha running pretty fast on the opposite side of the road. _Maybe she has seen Sun_. I go to yell out to her when I see Jaune running at a slower pace behind her. He looks like he could drop at any minute. _Hmmmm what is going on here?_

"Pyrrha… I can't… run anymore!" Jaune yells out between deep breaths. Pyrrha then stops running and turns around with a big smile on her face. She looks like she hasn't even broken a sweat. I kind of feel jealous. She walks over to Jaune and he says something which causes her to go red in the face or maybe that is just because of the running. I am tempted to sneakily move closer to hear what they are saying. I pull the menu up to my face and peek over it to watch them. I feel like some kind of spy.

"Are you spying on them?" Sun says which causes me to jump and almost fall out of my chair.

"What… what are you tal… taking about? I am just ummm… looking at the menu!" I say while pretending to study the menu. _When the hell did he get here!_ I take a quick glance to where Jaune and Pyrrha were and they have already gone. _Dammit!_ "You could have blown my cover" I whisper to Sun.

"So you were spying on them?"

"No… maybe… yes" I say, feeling a little guilty. "Well what took you so long?"

"Well I had no idea where this place was so I had to ask some strangers where it was"

"You could have just rang me"

"I was not gonna admit defeat"

"You are an idiot" I say with a laugh. I grab my bag and pull out the little booklet that I made for Neptune. "Uhh, here it is" I say, somewhat solemnly. Sun grabs the booklet carefully and opens it. He starts to flip through the pages and I notice he has a weird sort of smile on his face. It isn't a happy smile but it also isn't a sad smile. It is like a mixture of both.

"It's perfect" he says after he is finished looking through the whole thing. "You weren't joking when you said you got everyone to write in it"

"Well when I make up my mind about something, there is no use in trying to change it"

"I have one question though" Sun says with an amused smile.

"And what would that be?"

"How the hell did you get Hannah to sign this?"

"That is my little secret" I say with a wink causing Sun to shake his head. "I saved the last page of it for you"

"Thank you Yang" Sun says with a warm smile. "June will love this when you show her"

"Yeah about that…" I say awkwardly. "Could you take it to June?"

"What? Why!?"

"I just can't bring myself to go to the hospital" I say with an apologetic smile. "So could you do that for me?"

"Yeah of course" he says with determination. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I am sure" I say with a sad smile. "Can you send June my best wishes?"

"Yeah of course I will, she will love what you have done for Neptune, I can assure you that"

"Thank you Sun" I say with a warm smile. I still feel bad for not going to the hospital. I just can't stand to see Neptune like that. I am not strong enough to deal with that sort of thing. I have no idea how Sun does it. I admire his strength and determination. I spent a lot of time in hospital when I was younger and I just cannot bring myself to go back to one, well if I can help it that is.

"So are you now ready to order?" The waiter says, startling me. "So you didn't get stood up, that's good" he says with a smile. I can't help but smile back.

"Ha ha ha very funny" I say back with a slow clap. "And by the way this isn't a date, asshole." I look over to Sun and he has an awkward expression on his face while he reads the menu.

"Well aren't you a feisty one" the waiter replies.

"Oh you have not seen feisty yet, buddy" I say with a wink.

"The name's Junior not buddy, bub" he replies, sounding amused.

"The Name's Yang not bub, Junior" I say sarcastically.

"Touché" Junior replies with a laugh. "You know we could use someone like you"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I have just recently opened up a club that could use someone like you" he says sincerely. "Well that is if you are looking for job." Well I didn't expect this to happen to me today. Working in a club? That could be fun.

"I'll think it over"

"Well here is my number" he says as he writes down his number on a piece of paper from his notepad. "Just ring me if you are interested"

"Will do" I say with a sincere smile. I look over to Sun and he is still looking over the menu with an amused expression on his face. I would have believed he was actually searching the menu but the menu is upside down.

"So what can I get you guys today anyway?"

"What's the biggest burger you have?" I ask while looking over the menu again "I am starving"

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

Well that sure was an interesting lunch. I think Yang may have a little crush. I am just lucky that Yang pointed out that I was looking at an upside down menu after that Junior guy left. This whole job at the club thing seems dodgy to me though but yang seems really enthusiastic about it. I guess we will just have to see how this whole thing unfolds.

I still need to write something for Neptune in the booklet before I get to the hospital. I could always fill it in when I get to the hospital but I don't think that would be such a good idea. I walk past an empty bus stop and decide to fill it out there. I know exactly what I want to write.

I spend the next ten minutes trying to write the perfect message. I had it all planed out in my head but I kept adding extra things to it and eventually it turn into something completely different to what I had in mind. Well in my opinion it turned out better than what I had planned. All I could think of when writing was about how much I actually love Neptune. My whole life I thought love was some useless feeling that just ruins everything and makes you feel shit but how can that be true when what I feel for Neptune makes me incredibly happy?

A bus then pulls up next to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. Why is the bus pulling up here and why is the driver staring at me? This is a little creepy. I wave at the driver and he gives me a frustrated look. Well he seems rude. He then points to something and my eyes follow the direction of what he is pointing too. _Oh shit, I forgot I am at a bus stop_. I signal the driver to keep driving and before he drives off he sticks the rude finger up at me…

"Wowza, what an asshole" a stranger says as he walks past.

"Yeah, I know" I say while staring after the bus. "The nerve of some people I swear!"

"Don't take it personally, the bus drivers around here aren't the brightest of people, I have been gone for a couple of years and it seems things haven't changed"

"Yeah I noticed" I say as I turn to face the stranger. He looks like he is around 20 years old, he is dressed really nice and… his hair is sort of blue? It reminds me of Neptune's hair but has more of an icy colour to it and it is just a little longer. His eyes are also an icy blue. I can't help but stare at it.

"It's the hair isn't it?" the stranger says with an amused expression on his face. "It's natural I swear"

"Oh sorry, just reminds me of someone special to me is all"

"Well that's sweet" he says sincerely. "It runs in my family, on my Mother's side that is"

"It suits you, dude" I say with a warm smile. He really does look similar to Neptune. It is kind of weird but in a good way I guess?

"Thank you kindly" he says with a little bow. "I'm Trent, it's nice to meet you"

"I'm Sun and same to you" I say as I shake his hand.

"Oooo I like that name" he says with charming smile. "Well I've got to go and see some family members that I haven't seen in a while, one of them is hospital, so I guess I will see you around"

"Yeah, catch ya dude, hope your family are alright"

"Yeah, they are strong ones" he says from over his shoulder as he walks off.

He seems really familiar but I have never seen him before. Maybe it is because he kind of reminds me of Neptune? I don't know but I like that dude. I put the booklet in my bag and prepare to go to the hospital. If Neptune doesn't wake up soon, I think I will go even crazier.

I go to check the time on my phone when it starts ringing, once again scaring the shit out of me. _This is starting to become a habit it seems._ I check who it is that is ringing and my heart starts to beat a little faster. It is June. I feel nervous. What happens if it is bad news? No I need to keep up my positive attitude. I accept the call and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey June, is everything okay?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Neptune is awake, Sun" June says, her voice full of emotion.

 _Holy shit!_

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and if you have any questions about this story, feel free to PM me. Once again, thank you to everyone that has supported this story! It means a lot :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

Why do I feel so tired? Does everyone feel tired when they wake up from comas or am I just a special kid? My vision is still kind of blurry and everything seems a little too bright. I don't even know how I got into this situation but I am sure my memory will come back to me sooner or later. I can barely remember the conversation I had with my mum and that was only a couple of minutes ago. Wait, where is she? I go to pull myself up when I notice a slight pain in my legs. _Great, just what I needed_. I look around to see where she is and I can see her through the window of my room, on the phone to someone. She looks somewhat angry but I could be wrong, my vision isn't all that good at the moment.

I go to look around the room again when I notice there is something around my neck. _What the hell is this?_ I grab the end of it to inspect it when I realise it is Sun's necklace. _Why am I wearing Sun's necklace_? In that moment, all the memories from that night at Ren and Nora's come flooding back to me and I automatically sit up straight causing pain to surge through my legs. _Is Sun okay?! Did I hurt him?! Does he… hate me?_ Well I have his necklace so that is a good sign… right? The door to my room opens and my Mum walks through with an exhausted expression on her face. She puts her phone in her pocket and gives me a warm smile.

"How are you feeling now?" she asks with a sigh.

"Well my whole body aches every time I move"

"That is because you have been in bed and haven't moved for a couple of days"

"It's not like I had much of a choice" I say with a sigh. I look down at Sun's necklace and pull it up to show my Mum. "Why do I have Sun's necklace?"

"That's Sun's necklace?"

"Yeah, I woke up wearing it"

"I was wondering where that necklace came from"

"How did you not know it belongs to Sun?" I say with amusement. "He wears it every day."

"Well sorry that I don't pay attention to everything about everyone"

"You are forgiven"

"Thank you kind sir" she says with a dramatic bow. I can't help but laugh which causes a little bit of pain but I don't really seem to care. It is nice to see that she is still the same after this whole incident. I feel so bad that I had to put her through this. She has been through enough and she doesn't deserve all of this. "By the way, you are going to be having a special visitor soon"

"Special visitor? Who?"

"Well if I told you, it would ruin the surprise" she says with a suspicious look on her face. "Also Sun is on his way here now"

"Sun is on his way?" I say as my heart starts to beat a little faster. "I thought he hated me"

"What? Why on earth would he hate you?"

"The last time I saw him, I treated him like shit and I was so horrible to him" I say as a lump starts to form in my throat. "He didn't deserve any of it"

"Well I know for a fact that he doesn't hate you, I don't think he could hate you even if he wanted to"

"How do you know that?"

"Well if he hated you then why would he have stayed here for you even though he was on the brink of collapsing from sleep deprivation?"

"Wait, what?!"

"The only reason why he went home was because I made him go" she says with a warm smile on her face. _Sun stayed here for me_? Why on earth would he do that? I was horrible to him. So he really doesn't hate me then. What am I supposed to say to him when I see him? Oh shit, he is going to be here soon. "Also I had a little chat with him and there is a few things that I think he would like to talk to you about" she says with a smug smile.

"A few things? Like what?"

"Well that is for him to discuss with you"

"Oh come on! I am starting to panic here!"

"Oh settle down, it's not the end of the world" she says sarcastically. "Or is it?"

"You are really not helping the situation!"

"Yep, sorry, not the time, I get it"

Now I am worrying. I haven't even been awake for that long and there is already too much excitement. Well I wouldn't call it excitement, more like dread. Can't I just take another little nap and avoid all of this _? Yeah, maybe that wouldn't go down well_. _What if he tells me that he doesn't want to be my friend anymore or if he tells me he hates me?_ Okay, I know I am being a bit overdramatic but I can't help it. I love him and for some reason I keep thinking of the worst case scenario. I just need to calm down and clear my head.

"He is finally here" mum says with a nervous expression on her face. Well I guess it is time to face Sun. The door slowly opens and my nerves have started to flow all through my body. _And here he is… wait, that's not Sun?!_

"Trent!? What are you doing here?!" I ask, full of surprise.

"Well my little brother is in hospital, what did you expect me to do?" Trent says with a laugh. "It's not like I was just going to sit around and be like 'eh, he'll be fine' and go about my day. Give me some credit."

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you in years so you were the last person I expected to see" I say with an apologetic smile. It is so weird seeing my older brother after all this time, a good weird… I think.

"I'll leave you guys to it" mum says as she hurries to the door with a sheepish look on her face. _So Trent is the special guest_.

"Look I am sorry I didn't come back sooner, it's just that this place brings back too many memories that I would like to forget" Trent says solemnly. "It took a lot of effort for me to come here, I even thought about jumping off the plane to be honest."

"I am sorry that me being in a coma is such a burden to you."

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that Neptune" he says frantically. "Look I am sorry about leaving, it was just too painful here for me and the easiest choice was for me to leave and get away from all the memories."

"Trent you left me here, alone. I was 12 years old and had just lost Dad, I needed you there with me" I say as my emotions get the better of me. "I basically watched him die, Trent. When you left I had no one, I couldn't talk to Mother because I thought she blamed Dad dying on me. I blamed it on me. You were my brother and my best friend and you left me here to deal with it myself." Tears start to fall from my eyes causing me to get annoyed. "Fucking hell, I am so tired of this crying bullshit!" I look up at Trent and notice he has a mixed expression of shock, sadness and guilt on his face.

"Nep, I never meant any of that to happen, I was just a stupid little kid who only thought of himself. The truth is I blamed dad dying and you getting put in hospital on myself" he says with a deep breath. _Why would he blame himself?_! "I remember before you and Dad went on that drive, you were reading some kind of book like you usually did back then and one of your favourite characters died causing you to be really upset." He says a slight laugh. "Dad was busy doing his work in his study and I remember asking him over and over again to take you out because I hated seeing you upset. Eventually he caved in to my begging and both of you got in that car and drove off."

"Trent I… I had no idea" I say as I feel my heart break into two. It feels as though someone has plunged a knife deep into my gut and is twisting it. "I don't know what to say, Trent. I am so sorry. You should not blame yourself, nothing about this is your fault, it's not like you can control the weather and have total control of road safety" I say with a sad laugh. I look up at Trent again and I notice he has a smirk on his face. "What?"

"You need to take your own advice, Neptune" he says as he comes and sits down next to me on my bed. "Do you control the weather and have total control of road safety?"

"Uh… no, no I do not"

"Well there you go" he says as he ruffles my hair a little. "You can't blame yourself." _He's right, goddammit_.

"I hate it when you use my own logic against me."

"Well it's the only way to get thing through that thick skull of yours"

"Pfft, whatever asshole"

"Oh, lighten up will ya? You are on the right track to recovery ma brotha"

"You can go back to wherever you came from now"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, I'm going to be staying for a little while longer, besides there is nothing waiting for me overseas."

"Let me guess, you didn't find that special someone overseas?" I say sarcastically.

"Well… no but I did see a cute blond at a bus stop on the way here, I might just have to track him down" Trent says with a wink. He really hasn't changed a bit, thank god. I lay my head on his shoulder and relax.

"I am so glad you are here, I missed you so much dude" I say with a yawn. "Please stick around for a while."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, Neptune" he says as he leans his head on mine. "Now I can annoy my little brother as much as I want"

"Oh, get fucked" I say with a slight laugh. "I wonder where Mum went."

"I'll go find her" he says as he slowly gets up. "I'll be back later, there is a few things I need to do so just rest up and don't over exert yourself"

"Well it's not like I can go anywhere"

"You get what I mean" he says with a laugh. "See ya later"

"Yeah, see you later" I say with a smile on my face.

 _Maybe things will go back to normal now_.

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

Well I don't know how but once again I got lost. This is beginning to become a serious problem. I need some sort of tour guide or something. Well at least I am at the front of the hospital right now. This is it. I am going to see Neptune right now. I am going to tell him that… What am I going to tell Neptune? _Oh shit, the nerves are setting in_. I look up at the building to try and clear my mind but looking at it seems to bring more nerves. _Well this isn't how I pictured today would go_.

"Is that you Sun?" a familiar voice calls out from the doors of the hospital. I look down to see the guy from the bus stop earlier. I think his name was Trent.

"Yeah, it is me" I say with a sluggish laugh.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting someone. I guess you could call him a loved one"

"Oh shit, is he alright?"

"Yeah he is fine now, he had me worried there for a while but hopefully everything is okay"

"That is good to hear man" he says with a warm smile. "Is he family or something?"

"Nah, he is…" What is Neptune to me? What do I say? "He is just someone that I love" I say sounding sure of myself. Trent gives me a somewhat confused look.

"Like a boyfriend?" he says slowly.

"Oh, no nothing like that" I say with a shrug _, but hopefully I can change that_.

"Hmmm, good to hear" he says with a charismatic smile. _Good to hear? What does that supposed to mean?_ I can't help but to go a little red in face.

"Anyway… how is your family member that is in hospital?" I say, feeling a little bit flustered.

"Oh he is good" he says with a heart-warming smile. "It was really good to see him after all these years."

"That is so good to hear dude, I am happy for you. Now I should go inside and check up on my mate"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" he says with another charismatic smile. "By the way, you know that bus with the driver that flipped you off?"

"I sure do, sadly"

"Well that bus would have taken you straight to that bus stop just five meters over there" he says with a laugh. I look over to where he is pointing and sure enough there is bus stop. I feel myself go red in the face with embarrassment. I look to Trent with a stunned expression on my face.

"You have got to be shitting me" I say throwing my hands in the air. "That is it, I am officially done with life, why do bad things happen to good people!? This is a strange cruel world we live in, Trent. I swear to god!" I say as I look at Trent and he can barely keep his laughter in. "Don't you dare laugh!"

"Okay, okay, I won't laugh" he says putting his hands up in defence as he tries to control his laughter. "Well now you know how to get here by bus" he says with a sarcastic smile. "Well I shall be off now, I won't keep you from that special someone" he says with a wink as he walks off. "Catch ya, Sun"

"Yeah, see you later" I say to his retreating form. There is something about him that makes me feel calm like Neptune does. The more I think about it, the more creepily similar he and Neptune are. Well at least he is one more friendly face in this town. Now to go in this god damn hospital and see Neptune. Here goes nothing.

…

As I head to the room Neptune is in, I notice that my palms are starting to get sweaty. _Great, I am going to walk in there looking like a sweaty mess_. Is love supposed to make you feel uneasy or is it just me? Honestly all this shouldn't matter at the moment. What should matter is that Neptune is alright. I need to stop overthinking and hurry up and get in there. I love him and he is alive and good, that's all that matters. As I walk down the hallway to his room I am pulled aside by June, who I did not even notice.

"Well you took your sweet ass time getting here" she says with sarcasm.

"Well I would have been here sooner but it turns out I am shit with directions" I say, sounding defeated. "I was actually on my way here from the new burger place on Groket Street when you called me"

"Oh, well there should be a bus stop near there which would have taken you basically straight here" she says thoughtfully. "Just for future reference"

"…"

"What's with that face?"

"Nothing…"

"Uh… well okay then" she says, confusion written on her face. "Well Neptune is up and he is waiting for you"

"Well I shall go see him now then" I say, sounding uncertain. I walk up to the door that leads to the room and stand there for a bit. _Okay, let's do this_. With a deep breath I open the door. My heart starts to beat faster as I enter the room. I look up to look at Neptune and he is… reading a book?

"Well look who decided to finally show up" he says with a smile as he puts his book down. "Let me guess, you got lost?" he says with sarcasm. Honestly I was expecting this to be a dramatic event with tears and laughter but um… I guess this okay too.

"Well I, um… there was… I tried… uh shut up" I say, feeling defeated causing Neptune to laugh. "I was on Groket Street and I got lost, I am only just a boy feeling lost in this wide world"

"Oh you idiot" Neptune says, laughing even harder which causes him to wince a little. "There is a bus stop on Groket Street which would have…"

"I am well aware of that!"

"Awww is your pride hurt?"

"… a little" I say sounding like an injured animal. It is really good to see that Neptune is back to his old self. I am feeling a little too happy, even though the first things he said to me were insults. "How are you feeling?" I ask causally.

"To be honest, I feel pretty good and also a little embarrassed"

"Why are you feeling embarrassed?"

"Well I wouldn't call the last time I saw you a happy and pleasant one" he says with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Bro, just forget about that, it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you are alive and alright" I say with a bit of sternness.

"I was so horrible though"

"You were drunk and feeling hurt, if I was in your position I probably would have killed me" I say with a laugh. "Honestly, you were absolutely fine, I was just so worried about you man, while you were in a coma, I was slowly losing it. I seriously could not bear the thought of losing you. You are my best mate and nothing is ever going to change that."

"But I…"

"No buts, you are going to forget that happened and you are going to be happy with me and make new memories" I say with authority causing him to go a little red in the face. "Also when you get out of this shithole, I will be taking you out to somewhere special."

"Wait, seriously?! You really don't have too, I don't really deserve it" he says, sounding a little sad again.

"That's it" I say as I walk over to his bed.

"Ahh what are doing?!" he says as I get him in a headlock.

"You are going to stop being so hard on yourself and you are going to stop having a little pity party" I say as I can feel him laugh under me. "I am taking you out and there is nothing you can do that is going to stop me, you deserve a whole lot more than I can give but I am gonna try my best, you got that buddy?" I say as I ruffle his hair.

"Okay... Okay… Okay!" Neptune lets out between fits of laughter. I let go of him and get off his bed and I raise an eyebrow at him. "I won't be so down on myself and you really don't have to worry about trying your best for me because just being with you is enough for me."

"Well I guess you are off the hook then" I say with a smirk on my face. "I am still going to try my best though."

"You are impossible" Neptune says with a laugh. He then reaches down for the necklace I gave him and picks it up. "I guess you want this back?"

"Nah, it looks better on you"

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah, keep it dude, just think of it as an early birthday present"

"Are you sure?"

"Well you can have it on one exception"

"And what would that be?"

"I get to wear your goggles at least once"

"Okay then, deal" Neptune says with a laugh.

Now that I look at him, he is way too cute when he laughs. I can't wait for him to get out of this fucking hospital and take him out to somewhere in the city. I think when I take him there I will ask him out. I would right now but I want the moment to be perfect. He deserves perfect.

"You are the best Sun" Neptune says with a smile and his eyes barely open.

"You are better, though" I say with a smile, "I am going to let you rest now but I will see you soon"

"Oh, okay, I'll just take a quick nap" he says with a yawn.

"Okay, rest easy now" I say as I begin to walk to the door. I stop at the door and turn around to see him already basically asleep. "I love you Neptune." A smile spreads across Neptune's face and I don't know how but my smile managers to get even wider.

 _Things are starting to look up_.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I have finally finished this chapter! I am so sorry that it took so long to come out. Things just kept on popping up and I kept getting side-tracked. I will try to be a bit quicker in the future though. Anyway, here is chapter 12. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Neptune's P.O.V

It has been a week since I got out of hospital and I think things are finally starting to settle down. I feel like so much has changed but at the same time everything is the same. The first day that I had arrived home I thought was going to be a quiet one but I was quite wrong. It started off all quiet with Sun and I watching TV, well actually Sun was playing with the dog, but then Trent came bursting through the door.

It was quite the surprise that Sun and Trent had already met. I don't really know what I expected to be honest. So Trent joined us and I don't know why but I started to get really pissed off at Trent. Trent and Sun get along so well and I don't know why but it really rubs me the wrong way. _Like, fuck off and get your own potential boyfriend!_ That sounded weird but you get what I mean. I am not jealous though… okay well maybe a little but seriously it is so fucking frustrating!

Anyway… so after that all happened, Sun and I spent the rest of the day in my room and binged watched some weird anime show that Sun seems to like. He tried to keep explaining it to me but I was too focused on him to even know what was going on in the show. Everything just felt so normal that it was kind of weird.

Sun looked so focused on the show and it was nice to just lay there and watch his reactions and how he would get angry at certain characters. He is just so adorable. We slept in the same bed that night and I know that we aren't a couple or anything but that was the way it felt. I know I can't force him to have feelings for me but… I don't know.

The next day we woke up to find Yang in the kitchen with my Mother, talking excitedly about something. That was also quite the surprise. After the bone crushing hug that seemed to last forever and the amused look that she gave me and Sun, she told us that was she was going to take the job at the club, which I was really confused about but Sun seemed to know what was going on.

After she explained what the job was about, I felt a little wary about the whole thing but I think Yang is strong enough to look after herself and besides I think the job suites her just fine. Yang has not told her family yet and somehow I don't think it will end well with Taiyang. Ruby on the other hand, I think will love the idea of her big sister working in a club, doing what she loves.

After that, Yang and Sun decided to take me to some burger place that they wouldn't shut up about. It was a nice place and all but I don't know, something felt off about it. Yang then introduced me to some guy named Junior who seemed a little dodgy but overall nice. I get the feeling that there is something going on between this Junior dude and Yang but I am not too sure and besides I thought she had a thing for Blake. _Very confusing stuff_.

Soon after we finished at the burger place, Sun and I eventually convinced Yang to go and tell her father about the job she has taken. It took a lot of convincing though. Originally she was planning on not telling him at all which I think would only end badly. So Yang went off to tell her father and then it was just Sun and I. I can't help but to crave alone time with him.

We got back to my house and I thought it was just going to be Sun and I alone but I was sadly mistaken when Trent popped out of nowhere and scared the absolute shit out of me causing Sun to laugh his ass off along with Trent. I tried to remain calm and collected but I am pretty sure they saw the pure anger in my eyes which is probably why they stopped laughing immediately. _Those assholes_.

Trent finally got all of his belongings from overseas back and we spent the rest of the day unpacking and rearranging his room. I may have dropped a few things and broke them but he doesn't need to know that, I just blamed it on the move here. By the time we were finished with the whole room it was quite late in the evening and Sun had to leave and to be honest I was quite disappointed. I know I basically spent the last couple of days with him but I don't care.

The next couple of days were filled up with school, homework and even more studying. My first day back at school seemed like a nightmare to be honest. Everyone was coming up to me and asking how I was and if there was anything I needed I could just ask them and all that fake kindness bullshit that people try to have just to make themselves look like better person when in reality that could not give a shit about anyone anyway. I don't know why but for some reason that stuff was bugging me a lot more than it used to it.

It turns out that Jaune and Pyrrha are now dating and when Yang found out, she couldn't help but yell out "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" which caused everyone in the court yard to stare at her. I know I should be happy for Jaune and Pyrrha but I cannot help but feel envious of them. We were all sitting at the table outside when they told us and the table erupted in cheers and congratulations. I turned to Sun to see him beaming at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen and I kind of melted in my chair. When I asked him why he was looking at me, he said "I'm just excited about the future" and I swear to god at the moment the butterflies in my stomach starting going berserk. I became flustered and tongue-tied and couldn't speak. I know that he could have meant anything but in that moment he just seemed so perfect. The moment was ruined though when Yang nudged me in the arm and whispered "I think he is talking about you" which caused me to drop my head on the table to avoid everyone seeing the bright red blush on my face.

The next couple of days felt like they were going to last a lifetime. They were just a continuous cycle of school and studying, watching Jaune and Pyrrha gush over each other and secretly being jealous, more studying and watching Weiss stare daggers at Sun. I am pretty sure she is plotting to kill him, you can tell by the way she will randomly let out an evil giggle and then say it was just a thought she had while still death staring Sun. For some reason Sun didn't mind it. All he said about it was that he saw it coming.

Now finally, here I am at home, after school, on the couch doing some light reading while waiting for Sun to come over. Mother isn't home from work yet and I have no idea where Trent is. He was in the house like five minutes ago but now he is nowhere to be found which works for me. Finally some peace and quiet… something doesn't feel right. I put my book down and look around the lounge room but everything seems to be in order. I put my book back up and pick up where I left off. Still something doesn't seem right so I put my book down again and look around and this time I notice the fucking dog staring at me! _What is wrong with that thing?!_ It is looking at me like it wants me dead. _That is not a dog, it is the devil I tell you!_

"Why are you looking at me like that?! You are creeping me out" I say to the dog. It just continues to stare at me menacingly. It always looks so happy and playful when everyone else is around but when it is just me and him, it just gives me the creepiest of looks. "Are you some kind of demon?" I say to it as it keeps staring. The dog tilts his head to the side and I actually begin to get a little scared of it. "…are you the devil? Blink twice if you are the devil."

"No, I'm the devil" Trent says from behind me, scaring the crap out of me causing me to fall off the couch. "Oh shit, sorry dude, I didn't think you would fall off the couch" Trent says through laughter.

"And I didn't expect you to sneak up on me and scare the shit out of me so I guess we were both wrong" I say as I rub the side of my head which hit the floor. I look at the dog which then runs up to Trent and starts to jump up at him and starts running through his legs. _Are you fucking serious!?_

"Oh quit complaining, it's not like you died or anything" Trent says as he pets the dog. "Also just one question?"

"Yeah what is it?" I say as I get up back on the couch.

"Why do you think the dog is the devil?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe because it is pure evil"

"Pure evil? There is nothing evil about him" Trent says as he scratches the dog's belly.

"No, it is evil and I am pretty sure it wants me dead and one day it will attempt to kill me, I can guarantee you that"

"Nep, he is just a dog" Trent says in a patronizing tone and then laughs. "Anyway… Is Sun coming over?"

"Yeah he is, why do you ask?" I ask in a suspicious tone.

"No reason, just thought it seemed weird with him not around" he says while looking around the house with an innocent look on his face. "I kind of miss him."

"It hasn't even been a day yet" I say, feeling confused. "Why would you miss him?"

"Well… he is good company" Trent says while rocking on the balls of his feet while avoiding eye contact with me.

"Why does it feel like you are up to something?" I say suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you are acting strange about Sun and you look incredibly suspicious" I say, feeling confused. "Do you not like him or something?" _He better answer carefully!_

"No! It's not like that at all! He is a really nice guy and everything and I do really like him" Trent says with panic in his voice. _Hang on a second, there is something going on here. Oh no._

"Wait a second. Do you have a cru…" I try to say but I am interrupted by a knocking on the door. I quickly get up to go to the door but before I answer I turn to Trent and give him a murderous look. "We will finish this conversation later" I harshly whisper. I open the door to see Sun standing there with worry written all over his face.

"Neptune, we have a problem" he says with an awkward smile.

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

 _This is bad. This is really bad. This is really, really bad!_ How am I supposed to tell him this? Oh god, I have the worst luck ever. This was something I was trying to avoid but now it is staring me right in the face, forcing me to deal with it. There has to be a way to get out of this situation. Oh god dammit, this is such a shitty thing to happen. Neptune is sitting on the couch, waiting for an explanation while I pace up and down in front of him. There has to be a way out of this.

"Sun, you are starting to really worry me" Neptune says with a nervous laugh.

"Is someone dead or something?" Trent says from the doorway.

"Don't you have something better to do, Trent?" Neptune says with annoyance.

"Fine, I can take hint" Trent says sarcastically as he walks off. _Oh god this is nerve wracking._

"Seriously Sun, what is going on? Is something wrong with someone? Are you in trouble? I am really worried about you now" Neptune says with a worried look on his face.

"Well… um… okay, here's the thing…" I say while working up the courage to tell him. _Well here goes nothing_. "My parents want me to invite you over for dinner" I say a bit too fast while flinching away.

I can't find the courage to face him. I don't know what kind of reaction I am expecting but I am still worried anyway. This will be the end of me. _Neptune meeting my parents?_ I live with them and all I want to do is avoid them. This is so bad. I am distracted by my thoughts at the sound of Neptune's laughter. I look over to see him laughing his ass off on the couch.

"Is… that… all?" Neptune says through fits of laughter.

"Well um… yeah it is" I say with an awkward smile. I honestly had no idea how he was going to react but I guess this reaction is the best one out of all the other ones I thought about.

"Why on earth were you scared to tell me about your parents wanting to meet me?" Neptune says as his laughter subsides. "They can't be that bad, dude."

 _Well they are unpredictable, sometimes horrible, confusing as fuck, treated me like shit and made my life a living hell._ "Yeah they aren't that bad, I guess" I say while scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well I think this is exciting" Neptune says with an optimistic smile on his face. "I finally get to meet your parents and since you never ever talk about them, I am a bit intrigued."

 _Oh shit_. "Well I guess you get to know about them now" I say with a light laugh.

"Oh come on dude, no need to be so grim. It is just dinner with your parents" Neptune says with a sympathetic smile. "You're not… embarrassed of me, are you?" Neptune says with a worried look.

"No way! I would never be embarrassed of you!" I say firmly. "But being embarrassed of my parents is a different story…"

"They can't be that bad, Sun" Neptune says with a bright smile that makes me feel a lot calmer. "It will be fine."

"Yeah we will see" I say with a warm smile. _It better be fine_. Neptune waves me over to come sit with him on the couch and follow over with a sigh of defeat.

"Now look at me" Neptune says as I sit down next to him. "It is just dinner with your parents and that is it, it is not like we are going on some major vacation and are stuck with them for ages. You have nothing to be worried about, I promise." I smile in defeat and lay my head on Neptune's shoulder. I notice Neptune stiffen up for a second and then immediately relax. I love how Neptune only has to use his words to make me feel calm and at peace. I really do love him. At this very moment I am extremely tempted to tell him about how I feel about him.

"Neptune?" I say peacefully.

"Yeah Sun?" Neptune says, sounding quite relaxed.

"I lov…"

"So did someone die?" Trent says as he reappears in the lounge room, startling both Neptune and I.

"No they didn't, now fuck off!" Neptune yells as he throws a cushion in his direction and missing him by an inch. Trent just stares at the cushion.

"Well I feel like I am not wanted here" Trent says with a cocky smile. Neptune just gives him the biggest death stare I have ever seen. "Alright, alright I'll get out of your hair" Trent says as he walks away.

I cannot help but laugh, earning a scowl from Neptune. I raise my hands in defence and lean back into the couch. I guess maybe now was not the time to tell Neptune about my feelings. A smile spreads across Neptune's face as he also leans back into the couch.

"Yeah, sorry about that little scene" Neptune says as he laughs a little.

"Nah, don't apologise. You two are very entertaining" I say with a smirk, earning a punch in the arm and a laugh from Neptune.

"Whatever man" Neptune says with warm smile that fills me with happiness. "Also, what were you going to say before?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, dude" I say with a shrug. I look at Neptune and he looks a little disappointed but shakes his head and continues to smile.

"Well tonight will be good, you'll see" Neptune says with optimism. I really love his optimism and I really love him. I just need to find the perfect time to tell him.

 _I really do love him._

…

Well the whole introduction thing went well. I cannot even describe the nervousness I felt approaching the door with Neptune. I had no idea how my parents were going to react and also how Neptune would react. I was quite shocked at how nice my parents were though. I have never really seen them act that way ever. My mother did most of the talking while my father just kind of stayed in the background and only spoke when he was spoken too. The whole time, I did not let my guard down. I felt like things could go bad at any time and I didn't want to be unprepared.

Neptune seemed to be enjoying himself though. I wish I could know what was going on inside his head. We have just finished dinner and everything is still going smoothly. We are all sitting at the table while my Mother and Neptune talk about the best places to travel too. I notice that my father keeps giving me weird looks from across the table, which makes me feel really uneasy. _When will this goddam night be over!?_

"If you ever get the chance, you need to go Hawaii" Mother says to Neptune. "It has to be one of my favourite places I have been. The beaches are perfect and their culture is amazing."

"Yeah that is definitely on the list of places to go" Neptune says with a warm smile. "I remember my dad telling me about the time he went and he said it was one of the best experiences he has ever had. He even worked there for a bit. Also that is where he met my mum for the first time."

"That sounds really romantic" Mother says with a warm smile.

"Well my mum was completely shitfaced and was sent to a hospital where my father was working at and she kept trying to escape so she could go drink more, so if that is what you count as romantic than sure" Neptune says, earning a laugh from everyone, including my father.

"Well that sounds romantic enough to me" mother says as her laughter subsides. "Do your parents ever go back there on their anniversaries?" Mother asks innocently and I suddenly freeze up. I should have told my parents about his father dying. _Shit_.

"Nah, my dad died a while ago" Neptune says with a sad smile and I feel my heart drop in my chest. My mother has a look of guilt on her face, obviously feeling bad for bringing it up.

"I am so sorry to hear" Mother says, with a heart-warming smile. I have never seen her give a smile like to anyone ever. "I had no idea, I am so sorry for bringing it up."

"No need to apologise" Neptune says waving a hand at her dismissively. "Sometimes shit just happens and it is up to you on how you deal with it" he says with a warm smile. I see my Father nodding his head in agreement. If I didn't know any better, I would say my Father likes Neptune.

"I suppose you are right" Mother says with admiration on her face. "You seem a lot brighter than most kids these days." I see Neptune go a little red in the face and I can't help but laugh.

"Why thank you" Neptune says with a warm smile while scratching the back of his head.

 _Jesus fucking Christ I love him. I really hope he still feels the same way though._

...

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

Well I am going to go ahead and call this night a success. I have no idea why Sun was so worried. His parents were so lovely and inviting, I felt right at home. I know that beforehand when I saw the outside of his house that I thought it was scary and threating and I had a bad feeling about it but on the inside there is a completely different feel. Even when we were about to walk into the house, it didn't have the same feel as beforehand. When I walked through the front gate, I didn't get the feeling of dread, it is like it has changed somehow.

On the way out of the house, Sun's mum told me that I am welcome there anytime which made me feel a little giddy. Sun's mum was so nice, I'll admit that at first I was kind of scared to meet her and his dad but once I walked in they were so welcoming. I noticed though that there was always a hint of sadness in Sun's mum's eyes but I thought I would keep that to myself. I could tell that Sun was a bit on edge the whole night and I just wanted to cuddle him and help him relax a little.

"Hey Neptune! Wait up!" I hear Sun call from behind me as I walk out of the front gate of his house. I turn around to see Sun running up to me. I feel my heart start to flutter and try to force myself to stop feeling that way. Sun and I are just going to be friends, I may feel more for him but he doesn't feel the same way, I need to accept that but it is not like I can shut off my feelings for him with a click of a finger. It takes time and I am not even sure if I want to shut off these feelings for him. I know it will just lead to heart break but… I don't know.

"Hey Sun, what's up? Did I leave something behind or something?" I ask with a small smile. I need to stop thinking.

"Nah, I just thought I would walk you home is all" Sun says with a wide grin causing my heart to beat even faster.

"There is no need for that" I say with a little laugh. "I am old enough to walk home by myself you know."

"Yeah I know that" Sun says glancing away. "I just wanted to spend some more time with you is all." I feel myself go red in the face. _God dammit, these feelings might be harder to get rid of than I thought._

"Well if you insist then" I say while turning my face away to hide the blush. It is night time anyway so I doubt he will notice but it is better to be safe than sorry. "Well let's get going then shall we?"

…

So we finally make it back to mine in one piece. We accidently took a wrong turn because I was so caught up in what Sun was talking about that I didn't notice where we were going. It feels like with each day that passes, Sun gets even more interesting. _Fucking stupid feelings!_

"So anyway… Sun says slowly as we arrive at my front door. "Thank you for coming tonight, I am pretty sure my parents love you more than me now" he says with a small laugh.

"Oh don't be stupid" I say as I punch him in the arm. "Your parents were lovely, I have no idea why you were so worried in the first place."

"Yeah me neither, I am so glad that they like you" he says as he scratches the back of his neck. "Feels like a giant weight has been lifted of my shoulders."

"You thought your parents were going to hate me?"

"No! I didn't mean like that!" he says, defensively. "It is just that my parents can be um… a little unpredictable sometimes."

"Yeah, nice save" I say with a smirk.

"Why thank you, I try my best" he says with a shit eating grin.

"Well anyway…" I say slowly. "I had a really good time tonight, thank you."

"No need to thank me dude" Sun says with a warm smile.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed, I am pretty fucking tired" I say with a laugh.

"Just one more thing" Sun says as I am about to walk inside.

"Yeah, what's up" I say, curiously.

"Next Friday, I am going to be taking you into the city, like I promised."

"You really don't have to go out of your way for me, Sun" I say, feeling rush of happiness go through me.

"I'm not going out of my way dude" Sun says with a heart-warming smile. "I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?" My heart starts to beat extremely fast and I have an overwhelming sense of happiness. _Fuck, how the hell am I going to get rid of these feelings?_ I really do love him. It is going to be a mission but I will eventually get rid of these feelings. "And besides, I have already spoken to June and there is no way you can get out of it."

"Oh fuck off" I say with a laugh. "I guess I have no choice then."

"Damn straight" Sun says as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a warm embrace. I am taken by complete surprise by his actions and before I get the chance to wrap my own arms around him, he pulls back with a sheepish smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nep" he says and I just stand there feeling frozen as I watch him walk off.

 _Holy shit, I love him!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Sun's P.O.V**

Here come the nerves. They are spreading all throughout my body. It is even a struggle to even stand without my legs shaking. I didn't know it was possible to feel as nervous as I feel now. Tonight is the night. It has to be perfect. I am not quite sure what I should do though, so that makes me even more nervous. What makes me the most nervous is that I am going to tell Neptune the truth about my feelings for him. I am so scared but at the same time, a little excited.

Is there a word for feeling excited and nervous at the same time? Well that is how I am feeling at the moment. I am just a big mess of emotions. I had plenty of time to come up with a plan for tonight but I wasted it. Well I wouldn't say 'wasted'. I spent all of that time with Neptune.

 _Oh god, how am I going to do this?_ They make it look so easy in the movies but unfortunately this isn't a movie and I cannot magically know what is going through Neptune's mind. I am definitely going to need some help. I guess I am going to have to call on some back up. I go over to my phone and call the one person I know that could help me in this situation.

"Hey Sunny boi, what is up?" Yang answers cheerfully from the other side of the phone call.

"Hey Yang, umm… I hate to say this but… I need your help" I say in defeat.

"Well, well, well" Yang says slowing in a sing-song voice. "The overly stubborn Sun Wukong needs my help? Must be pretty important so spill the details."

"Well umm… it's about Neptune" I say slowly. "I am taking him out to the city tonight and I think I might… ask him to be my boyfriend and…"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Yang shouts in excitement. "Say no more Sir Wukong. I will be right over!" she says as she hangs up. I am left standing there feeling embarrassed but relieved at the same time. Okay so I have Yang coming over to rescue me from myself. I hope she can help with a couple of the hundred things I need help with.

Okay so I know I am taking him out for dinner first but I have no idea where to. Well I hope it will all be sorted with the help of Yang… hopefully.

…

"So tell me everything!" Yang yells excitedly as she barges into my room and jumps onto my bed.

"Everything?" I ask, feeling nervous and uneasy.

"Yes everything" she says as she makes herself comfortable on my bed. "Like how long have you had feelings for our sweet innocent Neptune? When did you realise you had feelings for him? How do you plan on asking him out? How deep are your feelings for him? Also just any other detail you can think of, big or small, tell me everything."

I am taken aback by all of what Yang had just said and I am not quite sure on how to answer any of it. Some of it I am not too sure of myself. When did I realise that I had feelings for Neptune? Was it when he went into a coma or was it after he woke up? Actually I think it was way before the coma incident.

"Yo, Sun? Are you still in there? Yang asks as she pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I am here, sorry" I say with a light chuckle. "I was just thinking of where to start is all."

"Well let's start with something simple and easy" Yang says with a laugh. "So what exactly are your plans for Neptune tonight?"

"Umm… I am taking him out for dinner." I say sounding unsure of myself.

"Where? When? What are you doing after dinner? How long do you plan on staying out? At what point do you plan on asking him out? How are you going to ask him out?" she says, sounding very official. _Oh shit, what do I say?_ Yang stares at me, waiting for me to respond. All I can do is stand there with an embarrassed and apologetic look on my face which causes Yang's jaw to drop. "You have no idea, don't you?"

"Well I have no idea what I am doing and I am so nervous that I cannot even think straight. I really, really like him and I want tonight to be perfect for him but I have no idea how and it doesn't help that whenever I try to think about it, my mind goes all foggy and I start to panic because I do not want to fuck this up. Neptune deserves a whole lot better than this." I say truthfully and let out a defeated sigh. I look over to Yang and she gives me a sad smile.

"Well Sun..." she says as she gets off my bed and walks over to me. "There is no need to panic or worry about this because I am here to help you. Tonight shall be the perfect night for the BOTH of you I know Neptune better than most people so this is gonna be a walk in the park."

I feel a little bit of pressure disappear from her words and also from my little rant. I just need to maintain a positive mind and attitude and just relax a little bit. With Yang here it will be a lot easier and there will be a little less pressure on me. _Thank the gods for Yang._ I just need to relax. Neptune wouldn't be freaking out over something like this so I shouldn't either.

…

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

"Oh my god Trent!" I say while in a state of panic. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?! It's tonight! Tonight is the fucking night!"

"Well for starters you can stop pacing back and forward like a raging lunatic" Trent says from the couch. "Just calm down, take a deep breath and relax" he says as he scrolls down his phone. _Is he even paying attention to my crisis?!_

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" I somewhat yell as I throw my hands up in the air like some crazy person. Sun will be here in serval hours to take me out to the city tonight and I am in no way shape or form prepared for this!"

"I still don't understand why you are stressing like maniac over this" Trent says as he continues to scroll through his phone. "It is just a little trip into the city with your best friend. Sounds pretty good to me."

"Of course you don't understand Trent!" I say snappishly. Trent puts his hands in the air defensively. I look around with defeat evident in my eyes while scratching the back of my head. _Oh this is so fucking pointless_.

"Well why don't you try and explain so I can at least try my best to understand" Trent says as he puts his phone away. _Finally I have his full attention_. I sit down on the couch next to him and put my head in my hands trying to decide whether or not to tell him the truth of the situation. "C'mon, it can't be that hard to explain."

I peek through the gaps of my fingers to see him giving me a warm smile _. Oh fuck it, I might as well tell him_. It is not like the world is going to end if I tell him. Trent is my older brother, he won't judge me or anything like that. I take a deep breath and sigh as I lift my head up. I keep my eyes locked forward so I don't make eye contact with him because for some reason I think that will be easier. _Okay, here goes nothing_.

"Okay so, um… You see… Here's the thing… um where do I start…"

"Oh just spit it out. Just summarise the whole thing. It will be easier and quicker." Trent says and I look over at him and once again he is on his phone. _You have got to be fucking kidding me_! I stare daggers at him with my eye twitching.

"Okay then" I say, feeling frustrated. "How about I am gay and I am in love with Sun" I say rather coldly. Trent freezes for a second and then looks at me with a confused and surprised on his face. "Is that summarised enough for you" I say as I get up and walk to the kitchen. _Fuck he is beyond frustrating_.

I walk over to the kitchen counter and lean over it while rubbing at my temples. This is getting way too much for me. I have all the stresses of tonight rampaging through my head and now I have to deal with the consequences of Trent knowing the truth. He probably thinks that I am being pathetic and worthless… _Oh wait, that is what I think of myself at the moment_. I feel like I am on the verge of a breakdown.

On the outside looking in, my situation would make you think that I am over-reacting and being a whiney little bitch. I used to think that way when I used to see situations involving feelings. But now let me tell you, I will never be judging anyone going through the same type of stuff like this ever again. I never imagined having feelings for someone would be this hard and most of all _painful_. It makes you think that maybe all the happiness that comes with it is not worth it, _especially_ when that someone doesn't feel the same way towards you.

I hear Trent walk into the kitchen and I automatically straighten up. I don't want to deal with this yet. I can't deal with this yet. I am sick and tired of dealing with this shit. The footsteps stop and I hear him take in a deep breath. I cannot bring myself to turn around and face him. Not yet.

"Look Nep" Trent says with a sigh. "I had no idea about any of that, well maybe just a little but it just didn't click in my head. I am such a dickhead for the way I handled things back there. I am so, so sorry Nep."

I turn around and look at him with defeat written across my face. I throw my hands in air and shake my head. "I feel like an idiot, I am just being a whiney bitch. I am the one that should be sorry" I say with a sad smile. "I am just not cut out for this type of shit and I don't want to screw everything up."

"You are not going to screw everything up Nep" Trent says as he takes a seat at the kitchen table and gestures to the seat next to him for me to sit down. "Come and take a seat, you have my full attention, no strings attached" Trent says humorously.

"Have you ever had unwanted feelings for someone before?" I ask as I sit down. "And please tell me there is a way to get rid of them."

"Well yes, I have had unwanted feelings before"

"So how did you get rid of them?"

"That's the thing, I didn't get 'rid' of them"

"Wait, so you still have feelings for that person?"

"Yes and no" Trent says slowly. "Feelings aren't something you can just get rid of with a snap of your fingers. It takes a lot of time for them to leave you and trust me it is not easy."

"Oh fucking hell" I say as I put my head in my hands. "That is just great."

"I have a question for you Nep"

"What is it?" I say with my head still in my hands.

"Do you really want to get rid of the feelings you have for Sun?"

"Of course I do" I say as I lift my head up. "Why would I want to have feelings for someone who doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"You really have noticed have you?" Trent says with an eyebrow raised and a look of surprise on his face.

"Noticed what?" I say feeling irritated.

"Well if you ask me, I reckon Sun feels the same way you do"

"W-What do you mean?" I ask, feeling stunned at his statement.

"Jesus Neptune" Trent says as he gives me a whack over the back of my head. "You really can't be that dense can you?" I just stare at Trent, feeling clueless and completely stupid. _There is no possible way that Sun would feel the same way about me_.

"Oh come off it Trent" I say, feeling my anger rising. "Is this some kind of joke? If it is, it is not funny."

"I am not joking, I promise. It seems that everyone can see it besides the both of you"

"There is no way that Sun has feelings for me Trent!" I yell, feeling unsure of myself. _Great, now he has messed with my head_. I am starting to doubt myself now. Trent has planted hope inside my brain and fucking hell it is screwing with me. Sun doesn't have feelings for me… _Does he?_ "You are seriously fucking with my head right now."

"Nep, I am being one hundred percent serious about this" he says warmly. "If mother was here she would tell you the same thing. I promise you I am telling the truth."

"It just can't be true Trent" I say quietly. "I just can't see it being true." Trent walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders forcing me to make eye contact with him.

"I could stand here all day and tell you the same thing over and over again and I wouldn't even feel the slightest bit of doubt in my mind" Trent says with a beaming smile on his face. "Tonight when you go to the city with him look out for the signs. That will be enough proof to change your mind."

I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair. Maybe he is right. Sun could have feelings for me. There is just one thing wrong with that though… Sun doesn't have feelings for me. I wish he did but he doesn't and believing that he does have feelings for me is just false hope. I cannot let myself believe that no matter what and if proving Trent wrong is the only way then so be it.

"You know what Trent?" I say with a half-smile. "I'll prove you wrong. I'll go out with him tonight and then I'll see for myself if there are any 'signs' of him liking me and I am not getting my hopes up." _My hopes are already up…_

"Yeah we will see about that" Trent says with a cocky smile. "I am gonna go to the backyard and have a nap in the gazebo. When you figure out that I am right, come and get me."

I watch him walk to the back yard while staring daggers at his back. There is no fucking way that he is right. I want him to be right but he isn't. I wish things were simpler. I wish I didn't have feelings for Sun. I wish I could get rid of these feelings. I wish I could get rid of the doubt in my mind about Sun having feelings for me. I wish Sun had feelings for me. I wish I wasn't so conflicted.

 _Wishful thinking is a bitch_.

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

Okay, so there is still about 45 minutes before I have to pick up Neptune. I think I am prepared but I am still not too sure. Yang was absolutely amazing with plans and details so I am pretty sure I owe her my life. The main thing is that I now have a plan and I just hope that Neptune likes what I have in store for him. Neptune deserves perfect and I sure as hell am gonna give him perfect.

 _What if he doesn't feel the same way as I do?_ I do not have time to think that way. I am going to do it and it's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. I hope everything is going to be fine. I have never done anything like this before and Jesus fucking Christ it is terrifying. I haven't even gotten to the asking out part yet and I feel like this. I need to calm down. I need some water or something.

I walk down stairs and into the kitchen to see my Father at the kitchen table with a look of worry on his face. I feel conflicted on whether to ask him what is wrong or to walk back out of the kitchen before he notices I am here. I don't see why I should care what is wrong with him. We may be civil now and he has tried to make it up to me for all the shit he has done but I still don't trust him. I decide to do what I originally came down here to do and get a drink of water. My Father's head turns towards me as I walk past and I keep walking towards the sink.

"I didn't know you were home" I say as I grab a glass from the cupboard.

"I finished work early" he says quietly. At this point I realise I actually have no idea about what he does for a job and I feel a little bit guilty.

"Well that's good I guess" I say as I fill up my cup. "Is Mother home?"

"No, she has some um… errands" he says distantly. It's like he isn't even really here. "Sun, take a seat. I want to talk to you."

"Uh… okay" I say, suspiciously. What on earth could he possibly want to talk to me about? He has never wanted to talk to me one on one. Okay now I am pretty fucking nervous. Wait, where is Mother? Is she okay? She better be okay. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No, everything is fine… I guess" he says with a pained expression. "I just wanted to have a talk with you is all."

"Okay well I am all ears" I say as I sit down. Something about this screams 'Trap'. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" he pauses for a second with a look of frustration on his face. "I have never been good with this kind of shit… I just want to apologise. I have been the biggest cunt and I have treated you and your mother like dirt." _Okay, I did not see this coming_. "This past month has put a lot of things into perspective for me and I took a real hard look at myself and saw that I was piece of shit. I have put you through hell and in my opinion what I have done is unforgivable but I at least owed you an apology."

I sit there with my mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say. I am absolutely shocked at what I just heard. I don't even know how to respond to that. I am literally speechless. Maybe my parents _ARE_ trying to get better.

My Mother has stopped drinking and has been overly nice and my Father has stopped going out to god knows where and has started treating me like a human being and not some wild monkey and now he has just given me an apology! An actual apology! I still feel like I shouldn't trust him. It is just instinct.

"I appreciate the apology, I really do." I say slowly. "It means a whole lot me actually but I still don't trust you though."

"That is fair enough, Sun" he says with acceptance.

"I would like that to change though, I am going to try my hardest to trust you but that might take some time and getting used too" I say with a small smile. "It really would be nice to have an actual Father in my life."

"I can accept that" he says with a nod of his head. "Thank you, Sun."

"It's all good" I say as I get up and head over to the sink to put my cup away. I can't help but to have a little smile on my face. Maybe things are really starting to look up after all. I still find it hard to believe but I still have hope that things are going to change and I guess that hope is all I need. My parents are changing and I am going to ask Neptune to be my boyfriend tonight. I feel a little more confident now. I think things are going to work out all right.

"So where are you heading out to tonight anyway?" Father asks from the kitchen table.

"I am taking Neptune out into the city" I say as I wash my cup and put it away.

"Neptune? Is that the blue haired kid that came over for dinner the other night?"

"The one and only" I say with a slight laugh.

"He's a good kid, I like him"

"Yeah I like him too" I say with a big smile on my face. My father looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Like him in what way?" he says slowly.

I feel my face go completely red and I feel a little panic coming on. _Fucking shit! What am I going to say!?_ If I tell him the truth he will most likely flip out at me. I very slowly make my way towards the exit of the kitchen while trying to figure out what to say. I need some lie or something. _Wait, why should I lie about my feelings for Neptune?_ That just seems so wrong. Who cares if he flips out at me? I have feelings for Neptune and there is nothing that is going to change that.

"Well Father…" I say a bit shakily. I reach the exit of the kitchen and prepare myself to run. "I have strong feelings for Neptune." My Fathers eyes go wide in shock at my words. _Oh shit_. He goes to open his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Before you say or do anything I would just like to say that I don't care if you hate me for it. Yes I have feelings for a guy and I just do not understand how that could matter so much. I love Neptune and no one is going to change that. I love another guy, who fucking cares. So yell at me all you want about it. All I am gonna say is if you have a problem with it, you can shove it where the fucking sun don't shine." _Oh my fucking god! What did I just do!?_ My father just sits there blinking at me. _Oh fuck_.

"Uh… all I was going to say was that you picker a winner" he says with half smile. I feel my face go red once again. This is embarrassing. I cannot believe I just did that. "You know, I am actually really proud of you for what you just said. You stood up for yourself and I respect that." I feel quite light headed. _He is proud of me?_ That gives me such a weird feeling in my stomach. Maybe that feeling is from my little outburst but either way I can't stop the happy feeling I have within. "Also I guess shoving it where the sun don't shine is more your thing now" he says with a wide grin.

I try to hold in the burst of laughter that is threatening to come out but to no success and pretty soon both my Father and I are laughing our heads off. This has to be the strangest day I have ever had. I feel genuinely happy and that is a really big thing for me. The laughter eventually subsides and I realise I have tears from laughing so hard. I pull out my phone to check the time and see that I need to be going.

"Well Father, I really have to get going so I will see you when I get home or if I get home too late I will see you tomorrow."

"Wait" Father says as I am about to leave the kitchen. "How you getting to the city?"

"Well I am going to walk to Neptune's and then we will probably call a Taxi or something."

"Nah. Here take my car" he says as he pulls his keys out of his pockets and throws them to me. _Holy shit._

"Wait, are you serious?!" I say as I look at the keys in shock.

"Yeah, just don't crash it and everything should be sweet."

"Thank you so much" I say, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Now, go out and have fun" Father says as he gets up and walks towards the back door. "Also be safe."

I stand there in the kitchen alone for a bit just staring at the keys in my hand. Maybe things really are going to get better. That little sliver of hope that I have inside me just keeps getting bigger by the second. I feel a tear fall down my face and I become slightly confused. _I am not even sad, why am I crying?_ I guess these are what happy tears are. I wipe away the tear and walk towards the front door with the biggest smile on my face.

 _Well Neptune, I am coming for ya!_

* * *

 **A/N Well I finally finished this chapter. I am so sorry about the long wait yet again. I was lacking in motivation and I wasn't quite sure of what to do but at least now this chapter is finally done. I hope I can get the next chapter about their little date out quicker for you guys and I am going to aim for that. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

"TRENT!?" I yell as I look at the message Sun just sent to me. "TRENT, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Holy shit, what am I supposed to do?! I am not ready for this! I am not ready for anything! I feel like I need to vomit. Oh god, how am I going to get through the night feeling this way? I am going to be freaking out the whole time. Maybe I should cancel. Is it too late to cancel? I can't cancel.

"What are you yelling about?" Trent says as he comes down the stairs while drying his wet hair. "It sounded like someone was getting murdered down here."

"Sun sent me a message!" I say with panic evident in my voice.

"Um… that's nice, Nep?" Trent says with a look on his face that says 'what the fuck is wrong with you'.

"No, it is not nice, Trent! Not nice at all!"

"Well what does the message say" Trent says with a sigh. "Did he cancel or something?"

"No, it's even worse… he is on his way now" I say in a harsh whisper. "He is on his fucking way!"

"You seriously need to calm down dude. The last time I dealt with this amount of crazy was when Mum's favourite celebrity had a baby" Trent says with a thoughtful look. "I will never understand the obsession people have with celebrity babies, they are just as loud and annoying as any other baby in the world."

I stand there staring at Trent with a shocked expression on my face. I can feel my eye twitching with anger. _Is he seriously talking to me about babies in a time like this?!_ This is a very serious situation. "Now isn't the time for your thoughts on stupid babies, Trent! Sun is going to be here in a minute and I have no idea what the fuck I am going to do. I just know I am going to fuck up some way. I am so nervous, Trent." I sit down and try to calm myself down while Trent just stares at me, not knowing what to say or do.

"Well… How about you just act the way you usually do when Sun is around?" Trent says thoughtfully. "Like the only difference between before and now is that you are going out for a little date. Honestly it's really no big deal."

"This is not a date!" I yell, causing Trent to put his hands up in defence. I take a deep breath and stand up. "You're right though. I should just treat tonight like every other day I spend with Sun. I can do this. I can really do this heh heh. Piece of cake. Like a walk in the park" I say with a shaky laugh. Trent backs away a little.

"Oh god, you have finally lost it" Trent says with a nervous laugh. "Just keep taking those deep breaths and it will all be fine."

"It gonna be okay. I am going to have a good night and I am not going to fuck up" I say pacing backing and forwards.

"Yeah, exactly. You are going to have a great time and you are going to come home and feel stupid for even worrying about something as little as this" Trent says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You are definitely right. I can do this! I got this!" I say with a bit more confidence as I sit back down. I take a deep breath and try to clear my mind. It will be a good night with my best friend. My best friend that I have feelings for but we are just going to leave the last part out. No need for my feelings for Sun to get in my way of having a good time tonight. In fact I am just going to pretend that I don't have any feelings for Sun tonight. Maybe if I keep pretending I have feelings for Sun, they will eventually go away. It seems logical enough to work.

"That's the spirit Nep!"

"By the way, can you put a bloody t-shirt on? Sun doesn't need to see that" I say with a roll of my eyes."

"Scared that he might go for me, eh?" Trent says a smirk.

"In your dreams, Trent." I say with a roll of my eyes. "This is so crazy."

"What's crazy?" Trent says as he sits down next to me. "The idea of Sun liking me?"

"Can you just drop that?" I say with a laugh. "I'm talking about tonight. I just didn't know something like this was going to happen. I know it isn't a big deal like at all but for me it feels like some massive, life changing event. I know that sounds stupid and all but it's the way I feel."

"Well that's cause you L-O-V-E him" Trent says in a mocking tone.

"Shut the fuck up" I say as I punch him in the arm. I stand up and shake my whole body over to try and get rid of the last minute nerves that have showed up. "Okay I am ready." The doorbell rings and my heart drops. "Nope, I am not ready" I say quickly as I run to the stairs.

"Wait where are you going?" Trent yells after me.

"Stall him for a minute! I need more time!"

"Jesus Christ, Nep!"

"Just tell him I am getting dressed or something!"

"Fine, okay then"

"Thank you, Trent" I say as I run up the stairs and towards the bathroom. _Holy shit this is happening! Act cool Neptune, act cool._ I just have to remain cool, calm and collected. I lock the bathroom door as I enter and turn towards the mirror.

I am wearing my favourite red jacket, black jeans, the same old shoes I always wear and of course my goggles. I turn the tap on and splash my face with the cold water to try and calm myself. I look fine and I have my wallet, phone and keys. I have calmed down a bit and I think I am ready to go and face Sun. "Wish me luck" I say to the mirror as I exit the bathroom.

I walk to the top of the stairs and just stand there for a moment. I take several deep breaths to try and calm myself some more. _It's going to be fine. Tonight is going to be fine. I am going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine._

"Neptune is just umm… doing his hair so that could take a while" Trent says from down stairs and they both laugh. "He really loves his hair." _Oh that little bastard!_

"Well that would explain why it always looks so good" Sun says while still laughing. I feel my face heat up at what he just said. _He thinks my hair always looks good?_ Oh dear lord I need to calm down. He probably says that about everyone. _Snap out of it, Neptune!_

"What do you think about my hair?" Trent asks with a hint of something in his voice that I cannot place.

"Yeah your hair is nice too" Sun says with a laugh.

"Why thank you Sun, you are such a gem" Trent says with fake flattery. _Oh god he is flirting with Sun!_

I practically run down the stairs and march towards them.

"Oh hey Neptu…" Sun says but is cut off by me grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the house. "Oh, okay" Sun says with a laugh and hint of red on his face. "Bye Trent!"

"Sorry about that" I say with a smile. Guess I am just really excited about tonight is all" I say with a half fake laugh.

"Don't worry about it" Sun says with a chuckle. "I'm also really excited for tonight. By the way you look really goo…"

"Hold that thought" I say cutting Sun off and walking back to the house.

"Oh okay" Sun says with another laugh. I walk through the door and straight up to Trent and stand in front of him, trying to think of something to say. _How fucking dare he flirt with my potential boyfriend! I mean friend!_

"Aren't you supposed to be going?" Trent says with a big grin on his face which angers me a little more. I stick my middle finger right up at him and shove it right in his face.

"You are so screwed when I get home" I whispered harshly, causing the grin on his face to change to that of a shocked one. I smile at him and then leave the house. _That is going to have to do for now._ I walk out the door and see Sun leaning on side of the car, smiling at me which causes my heart to do a somersault. _This pretending not to have feelings thing is going to be so hard._

"You ready for a wild night?" Sun asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"You fucking bet I am" I say with a big goofy smile.

"That is what I wanted to hear" Sun says with a laugh as he opens the door of the passenger side for me. "Let's get this show on the road my dude."

 _Well… here goes nothing._

 **Sun's P.O.V**

 _Holy shit this is actually happening! There is a possibility that by the end of the night Neptune will be my boyfriend. This is so bloody crazy!_ I just have to keep it cool and be the best version of myself which might not be that good but you know, it's the thought that counts right. I am not going to fuck this up. It is going to go smoothly and nothing and no one is going to get in my way. I love Neptune and nothing is going to change that.

I just want to shout it out! God I really didn't realise how crazy about him I am. Here I am driving a car with Neptune in the passenger seat while I take him out basically on a date! It's so weird how fast things can change. I look over at him and he is smiling contently out the front windscreen. God he looks so perfect. Like something the gods made. It's a shame I have to drive because I rather just admire him for hours.

"Whose car is this by the way?" Neptune asks, looking around it. "It looks familiar."

"It's my dad's" I say with a toothy grin. "He let me borrow it to take you out."

"That's so nice of him" Neptune says. "I didn't even know you had a license."

"I've had it for a while actually" I confess. "I just didn't have a car to drive is all and I would have never asked my parents to drive their cars. I used to sneak out for a drive all the time with… someone that I used to know." _Don't think about him Sun, Don't think about him!_ I grip the steering wheel so tightly that the knuckles on my fingers turn white.

I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts of _him._ I am with Neptune and we are going out for an amazing night and there is no way in hell I am going to let the thought of that asshole ruin it.

"There is still so much I don't know about you, dude" Neptune says with a smile. _And so much you will never know._ "You are an amazing driver by the way. I wish I could drive but I don't really like cars that much."

"You know I could always teach you how to drive."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Neptune asks with optimism.

"I would do anything for you, dude" I say with a heart-warming smile. "You should know that by now."

"I guess I am still not used to it" Neptune says with a light laugh while going a little red in the face. Neptune is really amazing and I cannot get over it.

"Well you need to get used to it or else" I say with fake authority as I adjust the radio. "Is there any particular station you like?"

"Umm, not really. Anything old school will do" Neptune says, thoughtfully.

"Old school it is then" I say as I turn on the CD player. My dad listens to nothing but that kind of music. I guess I am lucky with that one. I click on disc one and wait for it to load. "Let us see what is on this disc." The intro to the song 'Dancing in the Dark' by Bruce Springsteen comes on and I can see Neptune's face light up automatically.

"Oh my god, turn it up!" Neptune basically squeals in delight. I do as he says and turn it up quite loud so it's hard to even hear each other speak. I look over at Neptune and he looks so happy and carefree. It is amazing what music can do, seriously. I cannot help but smile stupidly. He is so fucking cute! I see Neptune mouth something to me but I can't even hear a word coming out of his mouth due to the music being so loud.

"What did you say?!" I practically yell.

"I said I love this song!" Neptune yells back.

"I love you" I accidently say causing me to go extremely red in the face. _Oh shit!_

"What?! I can't hear you?!" Neptune yells. _Oh fucking thank the lord!_

"I said I love this song too!" I yell back, feeling relieved. Neptune just smiles at me and starts to sing along to the song. I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. "I really do love you, Neptune" I say under my breath so he wouldn't notice.

"C'mon Sun, sing along with me!"

"Okay, fine!" I yell back feeling stupid. I start to sing a long and in no time it has turned into a full on jam sesh. Neptune looks so carefree and it just rubs off on me and I allow myself to act like an idiot and sing at the top of my lungs with Neptune. If this any indicator of tonight, I think it will be amazing.

 **...**

"Okay so we are basically five minutes away from the place I am taking you" I say as we stop at a red light. "I promise it will be good, I had Yang help me pick it out and she seems like she knows her shit."

"You had Yang help you out?" Neptune says with slight smile on his face. "Did a certain someone leave the planning to the last minute?"

"Well yeah. I was freaking out about tonight and she was my knight in shining armour" I say with a laugh.

"You were freaking out?" Neptune asks with a surprised tone. I go a little red with embarrassment.

"Well… yeah" I say while going even redder in the face. "I wanted tonight to be perfect for you and I am pretty shit at planning things so of course I was going to freak out. I felt like I was losing my mind to be honest and I kept thinking 'Neptune wouldn't be freaking out' so why should I."

"Yeah you should learn to be calm like me, heh heh" Neptune says with sarcasm. I look over at Neptune and it looks like he is trying to hold back laughter.

"What's so funny? Am I that much of an idiot for freaking out?" I say with a wide grin.

"No, it's not that!" Neptune says rather panicky. "You aren't an idiot… well you are a little bit of an idiot but that's got nothing to do with you freaking out. I was just trying to hold back laughter because in no way shape or form was I calm and not freaking out." I look at Neptune with a confused look. Why would Neptune need to freak out? I really hope I didn't cause him any trouble. Tonight should be stress free for him.

"Why were you stressing out? You should have been sitting back and relaxing without a care in the world because that is what you deserve dude and if I caused you to freak out then I am so sorry."

"No! You didn't cause me to freak out! I… uh… didn't know what to wear so I kind of freaked out" Neptune says with a nervous laugh. "No need for you to worry, just me being me is all."

"You are seriously something Neptune Vasilias" I say with a warm smile.

"And you seriously need to keep your eyes on the road" Neptune says with a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Well I would rather be looking at you" I say without even thinking. _Oh shit! Did I really just say that!?_ I look over at Neptune and his face has gotten redder. "I mean since you spend so much time on that hair of yours, it would be a shame if it didn't get the attention it deserved" I say with a nervous laugh.

"Oh shut up you asshole" Neptune says with a laugh. "You are just jealous."

"Pfft, me? Jealous? Don't make me laugh."

"Whatever, you and I both know the truth, you can deny it all you want."

"You got any proof?"

"I cannot display the evidence at this point in time."

"Yeah that's what I thought" I say as we both laugh at how stupid we are being. "Well get your gorgeous hair ready cause we are here."

"Is it that place?" Neptune says, pointing at an old fashioned looking building. The outside of the building is made up of dark brick and has fancy lightbulbs going all the way up to the well-lit up sign that reads 'BK Plashantis'. "It looks so fancy. I feel like I have underdressed for the occasion."

"Oh trust me, you are not underdressed" I say with a smile. "It may look fancy on the outside but inside its super causal or so Yang told me."

"Well if it isn't causal than Yang is in a whole lotta trouble when we get back" Neptune says as he gets out of the car. "Well, let's go shall we?"

 _Okay, Sun… You got this. After tonight hopefully Neptune will be your boyfriend. Okay, I am ready to do this… I just hope he says yes._

…

"You know, this place looks really snazzy" Neptune says as we are escorted up the stairs by a woman with blue hair like Neptune.

"Well we try our best to keep up appearances" the woman replies with a laugh. "You wouldn't believe how messy it can become after closing time." This woman is kind of familiar which is strange since you think you would remember someone with blue hair. The letters 'F.M.N' are on her name tag so that isn't much help.

"Do people have food fights or something?" Neptune says sarcastically.

"Well, no but one time I had meatball thrown at me by some guy that thought that counted as flirting" the lady says as she grabs the menus from a shelf at the top of the stairs. "Later on that night I "accidently" fell and knocked two of his teeth out though. Who would have thought so much blood could come out of someone's mouth." Neptune and I look at each other in shock. This lady seems crazy. Like Hannah crazy. I wonder how she hasn't been fired yet.

"Well I guess you can call that something like a food fight?" Neptune says carefully like if he says one wrong thing then she would kill us.

"I suppose so" the lady says with a laugh. "Food fights normally happen across the road though at that new club. Lots of drunk people and lots of fun. I sometimes go there on my break and have a few drinks. It makes working a little better."

"Well I guess it would" Neptune says with a nervous laugh.

"How doesn't your boss notice?" I ask. Seriously, how has this lady not been fired yet?

"Well that would be because I am the boss" she says with sinister smile. "Anyway your table is over there by the window. Number 5. So here are your menus and when you are ready to order just put your hand up and one of these lazy assholes will be right with you" she says with a smile and walks off. Neptune and I take our seats and watch the lady walk off. Neptune looks at me with astonishment written all over his face and I just sit there scratching my head.

"Holy shit that lady is crazy" I say in a loud whisper. "I think I will avoid anything with meatballs then." Neptune just bursts out laughing and I cannot help but join in.

"There is… a possibility that we… will be murdered tonight" Neptune says through fits of laughter. "She is gonna make it look like… an accident!"

"Well at least we will die happy" I say with a massive grin on my face.

"Yeah, you are right" Neptune says with goofy grin. "I'd rather die with you than with anybody else." My heart starts to flutter at what Neptune said. I feel the exact same way. So far tonight is going good and it looks like Neptune is enjoying himself so that is all that matters to me. Tonight is for Neptune and no one else. "Also I think I love that crazy lady."

"Of course you do. You both have the same hair colour so that's only natural."

"Oh shut up. Your jealousy of my hair must be overwhelming for you."

"I am not jealous of your hair!" I say with a laugh. "Well maybe a little but that's not the point."

"Uh huh, I told you so!"

"Pfft, how about we get some food. All this jealousy inside me is making me hungry." I see Neptune mutter something under his breath which seems to have made him red in the face. "What was that?" I ask curiously.

"Oh nothing" he says with a bright smile. "I'm just hungry is all."

"Okay, let's order."

…

It's been twenty minutes and the crazy woman with the blue hair has arrived with our food. Neptune and I have been talking about everything and anything and it has been pure bliss. It is like with each passing second I fall even more in love with him, if that is even possible. He is truly beautiful inside and out and all I want in life is for him to be happy. It is crazy how much someone can love someone else. I just hope he feels the same way. I have the perfect place to go to after dinner. That is where I am going to ask Neptune the question.

"Is F.M.N your name?" Neptune asks the crazy blue haired lady.

"Yes it is unfortunately, if my parents were still alive I would have given them a whooping for saddling me with the name" F.M.N says with an unsettling chuckle.

"Oh… well what does it stand for?" Neptune asks nervously.

"That is something I shall be taking to my very, very shallow grave" F.M.M says with another sinister smile. She then turns around and practically skips off to god knows where.

"Um… what does she mean by shallow grave" Neptune asks sounding worried.

"Honestly it's probably best not to think about it" I say feeling just as worried. "Well at least we got our food."

"Yeah hopefully it's not poisoned" Neptune says, staring suspiciously at his pasta. "Speaking off poison, did you hear that Weiss got extreme food poising and is in hospital?"

"No, I didn't hear that" I say, feeling surprised. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she is going to be fine. Just a couple of nights in hospital on some strong medication. I called Ruby to see how she was."

"Why did you call Ruby?"

"Oh, that's because she is in there with her. They are really close and I am pretty sure Ruby will do anything to protect her and the same goes with Weiss to Ruby. It's really sweet if you ask me."

"So kind of like the way I would do anything to protect you" I say with a warm smile causing Neptune to blush a little or at least I think he is blushing. It could just be the heat. It is rather hot in here.

"Yeah… like that" Neptune says with his head down. I can see a smile on his face. Ten minutes go by and we have just about finished our food. "You know I dated Weiss for a while."

"Yeah I heard about that" I say, my heart sinking a little. "Why did you guys break up? No one told me why."

"Well I didn't really tell anyone why we broke up."

"Oh… well I guess it was your relationship and it's no one's business."

"Well I feel comfortable telling you" Neptune says with a smile. "We just really wanted different things. She wanted things that… I couldn't give to her and it wasn't fair on her."

"What things are you talking about?"

"Just certain things that I can't give to certain people because if I did then it wouldn't feel right. I wouldn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" I ask, curiously.

"Well I guess you should know" Neptune says with his head down. _What is he talking about?_ "Well you see… I am…"

"Is there anything else I can get for you two?" F.M.N says, appearing out of nowhere and scarring the shit out of the both of us.

"You scarred the shit out of me!" Neptune says, holding his hand over his heart, trying to get his heart rate down.

"I hear that a lot" she says with a menacing chuckle. "So is there anything else I can get you two love birds?"

"Wait, what?!" I say with shock evident in my voice.

"Sorry, I thought you two were together" F.M.N says with devious grin. "Lavender over there says the sexual tension is oozing from you two" she says pointing to another waitress with purple hair across the room who waves at us. I wave back because I honestly have no idea what to do or say.

"I would say that the crazy is oozing off of you" Neptune says with a fake grin. I have to force the laughter back down so as not to agitate the crazy lady.

"That's what my ex said to me when we broke up" F.M.N says with a laugh. "I like you, kid. You say it like it is" she says to Neptune. F.M.N then turns to me with a warm smile, which kind of suits her. "You've got yourself a keeper."

"Thank you" I reply without realising what I was admitting too. "Well I think we are done here so where do I pay."

"Okie dokie, just follow me to the front desk" she says as spins around and strides over to the front desk.

"Wait, you're not gonna pay for my food. I'll pay for my own food. Don't waste your money on me" Neptune says as he gets up.

"Don't be silly, this is your special night and I want everything to be perfect for you" I say, making him sit back down. "You deserve the best."

"It has been a perfect night and as long as I am with you then that's good enough for me" Neptune says with an endearing smile. My heart starts to go crazy and it takes everything within myself to not lean over and kiss him. Oh I cannot even describe how badly I want to kiss him.

"Let me pay for you this one time. I have something else planned for tonight as well" I say with pleading eyes.

"Oh fine but next time I am paying for the both of us."

"I don't promise anything."

"Oh just go and pay you little asshole."

"Fine, fine" I say with a laugh as I begin to walk over to the front desk where F.M.N and the other lady whose name was Lavender are waiting.

"Okay that will $44:95" Lavender says with a smile. _Wow, her voice is super weird._ F.M.N whispers something in Lavender's ear causing her to roll her eyes. "Okay, just for tonight all you have to pay is $30, since this lil bitch right here has taken a liking to the both of you." _Jesus Christ the people here are fucking crazy. No wonder Yang said she loves this place._

"Thank you so much" I say with an awkward smile. "Tonight has been a really good night."

"Aww shucks, I think he likes us" F.M.N says with a crazy smile on her face causing lavender to roll her eyes again.

"Not gonna lie, you guys are growing on me" I say with a laugh.

"Aww you are such a sweet lil kid" F.M.N replies.

 _At least we didn't get murdered here tonight._

…

"Bye, come back again soon!" F.M.N shouts from the upstairs window down to us. We just wave and laugh as we try to walk away fast but not too fast so she doesn't think we are running away from her. She might come out and chase us and I really don't want that.

"Okay I think we are out of sight" I say looking around for any sign of crazy. "Yep, we are in the clear.

"Okay, so where are you taking me?" Neptune says with a laugh. "This isn't going to be a plot twist where after surviving the crazy woman, you end up murdering me, is it?"

"Of course not!" I say with fake hurt. "I wouldn't dare hurt a hair on that perfect, beautiful head of yours." I ruffled his hair causing him to laugh and throw a fist at my direction. "Too slow boy."

"Too slow huh?" Neptune says as he throws enough fist at me.

"Missed again. C'mon you are gonna have to catch me."

"You little bitch!" Neptune says as he chases me down the footpath. This is a good way to lead him to where I want to go. The time is approaching. I am going to ask him out and it's going to be really soon. Shit, I need to work out how I am going to say it.

In no time at all, we end up at exactly where I wanted to go. Neptune and I both stop to try and catch our breaths. This place is quite beautiful. It's called 'Hedge River' and it's where people come to have boat races. They have some festival each year or something where people come from all over the place to race their boats and I think that day is close. I should bring Neptune to it when it's on. Right now the docks of the river are filled with boats, each with their own names on the side and weird symbols on the sails. The moonlight coming off the water makes the boats look like they are somewhat glowing. It really is a beautiful sight.

"Is this the place that you wanted to take me" Neptune says while looking around with wonder in his eyes. "It's amazing."

"Yeah, I thought it would be special if we just sat on the grass at the edge of the river and just relax" I say with a smile. "Also there is something that I have been meaning to ask you for some time now."

"What was it?"

"Let's sit down first" I say with a warm grin. "We can even dip our feet in the water."

"Well it's kind of hard to see where I am walking in the darkness" Neptune says with a light chuckle. "I could fall and die."

"Oh quit being a baby" I say as I take his hand and guide him to the spot where we are going to sit. His hand feels so warm and it feels so right. Good thing it's dark cause I am extremely red in the face. Also I can kind of feel a twitch in my pants but I think I should keep that information to myself. We sit down at the edge and take our shoes off. For the next couple of minutes we are silent while just relaxing in the gentle breeze. I didn't even realise that we were still holding hands.

"Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life, Sun" Neptune says as he squeezes my hand a little. "Thank you so much. Thank you for everything. You have made my shitty life a lot brighter and I don't think there is any way I can make it up to you." I look over and I can see tears in his eyes. With my free hand I wipe away his tears.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. It is me who should be thanking you" I say with a light chuckle. "Since you have come into my life everything has gotten so much better. You even made me realise something massive and important about myself. You are truly an amazing guy and I honestly have no idea what I would do without you."

"You are way too nice" Neptune says with a chuckle. "Honestly you made me realise something massive and important about me too. I think we are really good for each other. What do you think?"

"I agree with you, in fact there is something I need to ask you" I say with a deep breath.

"What it is?" Neptune says, sounding worried. _Okay here it goes._ I grab Neptune's other hand with mine and we both stand up.

"Neptune Vasilias…" I say with another deep breath. "I want to ask you to be my boyfriend…"

* * *

 **A/N So I am back! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have just been super busy and kind of unmotivated. Hopefully I can keep this motivation going a little longer. So anyway if you have any questions about this chapter or if you have any thoughts about what you want to see in future chapters, just leave a review because reviews are very nice :) So hopefully you liked the chapter and thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

" _Neptune Vasilias…" Sun says with a deep breath. "I want to ask you to be my boyfriend…"_

I stand there with shock evident on my face. Did he really just say what I thought he said? Did he really just ask me to be his boyfriend? This isn't real. This is all some dream or some kind of twisted hallucination. There is no way he would ask me out… but he just did. I open my mouth to say something but no words come out. I stand there frozen to the spot with my hands in his hands. _Speak, Neptune, Speak!_ I look into his eyes and my heart starts to beat a thousand miles a minute. This is happening.

"I mean… if you don't feel the same way, I understand. I just-"

Without even thinking I move in close and place my lips on his. I feel Sun tense up at the sudden action but then he slowly eases into it. His lips are soft and full and they feel just right. Sun puts his hands on my face and kisses me even harder. I can feel his tongue trying to push its way into my mouth and I open my mouth to let it enter. My whole body feels like it's on fire. Sun's hands move along my body, causing sensations I never knew existed. I put my hands in his hair as I kiss him even harder with my tongue caressing his tongue. Everything feels so right. Sun's hands find their way to my ass and I let out a moan as he starts to caress it. I have never done any of this stuff with anyone but I know it wouldn't feel the same way if it was with someone else.

I step back a bit and lose my footing, falling down and taking Sun with me. Sun lands on top of me and we just stare at each other, trying to catch our breaths. I can feel myself getting hard and Sun notices too. Sun lets out a little chuckle that sends shivers down my spine as he grabs at my growing erection, making me let out a moan. This is pure bliss. Sun leans down and starts to kiss my neck, causing me to moan even harder. My vision starts to get hazy as Sun continues to kiss at my neck. I put my legs around his waist and put my hands along his back. Sun lifts his head up and gives me a sexy grin.

"So I take it you said yes?"

"Of course it's a yes!" I say as I blush even harder, if that's even possible.

Sun grins at me and then goes back to kissing my neck. He licks the side of my neck, causing me to shiver and moan. My hands find their way to the buttons of his shirt and start to fiddle with them until they come undone. Sun leans back and I am blown away by his body. He must work out a shit load to have that much muscle.

"Like what you see?" He says with a shit eating grin. I nod in approval because I am lost for words. Sun slides his shirt off and starts to unzip my jacket. "Well there is more where that came from." I slide my jacket off and take off my shirt. Sun looks at my body with a hunger in his eyes causing my erection to twitch. Sun leans down and starts to suck softly on my right nipple and starts rubbing my other one. I moan hard in response to this. I run my hands through his hair as he continues caressing my nipples with his tongue. Sun looks up at me with a grin and begins to go down further, kissing his way to my lower abdomen. Sun starts to rub at my erection through my jeans causing me to see stars. I feel him fiddling with my belt and that's when I come to my senses. I sit up and stop Sun from what he is about to do. Sun looks up with a puzzled expression on face causing me to put my face in my hands.

"S-Sorry, Sun, I-I'm just not ready for that kind of stuff." I say through my hands. I am so embarrassed. He probably thinks I am a loser now and wants to take back the offer of being with him. I feel tears threatening to come and I rub at my face with my hands. "I feel like an idiot."

"Dude! You are not an idiot!" Sun says with a laugh as he gets off me and sits beside me, putting his arm over my shoulders and pulling me in close to him. "It is absolutely fine if you are not ready. It's a big thing and there is no shame in that. I want our first time to be absolutely perfect for you. So whenever you feel like you are ready all you have to do is say so. I want my boyfriend to not feel like he has to rush into things." I put my hands down and look at him grinning at me with the perfect smile of his. He is truly a masterpiece inside and out.

"I am so lucky to have you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I say as I lay me head on his bare chest. Sun kisses me on the top of my head causing me to smile like a fucking idiot.

"I could say the same about you, Nep."

Sun lies down and I lay there with my head on his chest when I realise that we are both shirtless and someone could walk over here at any time. I don't seem to care though. We lay there for about an hour, just lying and not saying anything with Sun rubbing my head. My eyes are feeling really heavy and I could fall asleep at any moment. I look around the place to try and keep my eyes open but it doesn't seem to be working. My eyes are starting to close and I notice something in the far distance. I think it is a man with dark grey hair. I am so tired at this point that it could just be my imagination. My eyes close and sleep over takes my body.

…

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

"I'm awake!" I yell sleepily at no one in particular. I open my eyes and immediately close them due to the sun's brightness. The alarm on my phone keeps beeping so I roll over and fiddle with it until it stops. I let out a groan and sit up. I rub my head as I look around the room. _Why is my alarm even on?_ It's the weekend and I always turn it off the night before. Wait… the night before? Last night!? I look to the side of me and see that the bed is empty. _Was it all a dream? Did I even go out with Sun last night? Did he… did he ask me to be his boyfriend?_

It must have been a dream. That would explain how I ended up in bed. I lay back down and stare at the ceiling with a bit of sadness in my heart. "I wish it was real." I continue to stare at my ceiling as I remember the dream I had. It seemed so realistic… "FFUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKK!" I yell as I thrash around on the bed for a second. My bedroom door opens and I sit up. Maybe that was a bit too loud.

"Jesus Nep! Are you okay?" Sun says with a laugh as he enters the room with a plate with toast on it. My eyes widen in shock. He… he is here?! Is this real!? He is only wearing some shorts and my eyes cannot help but travel all over is body. I nod my head with a smile. It takes a lot of energy for me not to get up and jump on him… but maybe last night didn't even happen and he just stayed over. "What was all that noise about?" Sun asks as he walks over to me and hands me the plate and then leans in and gives me a soft kiss on the lips as he sits on my bed next to me. OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. IT'S REAL.

"I-I thought last night was a dream!"

"Well if this is a dream than I never want to wake up." Sun says with an endearing smile causing me to blush. I put the plate down on the side table and cover my face with my hands as I lay back down and smile like an idiot. Sun lets out a laugh and then I start laughing. "I got up before you and decided to make my boyfriend some breakfast in bed."

I lower my hands and grin at him. I am literally smiling so hard it hurts. I sit up and kiss him. He kisses back and it feels even better than it did last night. I pull back and I realise I am blushing like crazy but I don't even care. "I could get used to that." I say as I just stare at him with loving eyes.

"Well you better get used to it because it's gonna be happening quite frequently. Now eat some of the amazing toast I made. As you can see, I am also an amazing chef. I call it butter toast." I let out a laugh and grab the plate.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Looks a bit too fancy for my taste."

"Wow. You really know how to deflate a man's ego."

"Oh shut up. You've got plenty of ego to go around." I say and we both laugh. If I could sum all this up in one word, it would be perfect. I have never felt this much happiness in my entire life. I love him so much. "Wait a second. How did we get home?"

"Well I put your clothes back on and carried you to the car. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you."

"You carried me all the way to the car!? That was like a 20 minute walk! I'm so sorry!"

"Do not apologise, Nep." Sun says with a laugh. "It was a piece of cake. Haven't you seen these bad boys?" Sun lifts his arms up and flexes. Fuck, those are some impressive arms. I let out a laugh as I put the toast back on the side table.

"You are such an idiot, Sun."

"Well you are the one who agreed to date me so now I am your idiot."

"Pfft, whatever idiot." Sun jumps on top of me and pins me down. I cannot help but grin and laugh at him.

"You are dating me now, so who is the real idiot?" Sun asks with a smug grin.

"Hmmm. Let me think… you're still the idiot."

"Well this idiot has you pinned down. What cha gonna do about it?" I lean up and kiss him and I get the same sensations as I did before. It's pure bliss. Sun let's go of my arms and puts them on my face, deepening the kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders and push him onto his side. I climb and on top of him and pin his arms.

"That's what I am going to do about it." I say smugly, causing Sun to pout.

"No fair. You seduced me!"

The door opens once again and Trent walks in. "Hey guys, I was just-" We both don't move and stare at him. Trent stands there for a second, assessing the situation. I can feel Sun trying not to laugh under me. "Well… I guess I'll come back later." Trent walks out the door and closes it. I roll off Sun and we are both taken over by fits of laughter.

"Holy shit!" I say as I get my laughter under control. "Did you tell Trent about us?"

"Nah, I didn't. I thought you would want to tell him."

"Why thank you. You are so considerate." I say with a laugh. "I guess we should tell him now."

"Well if you want to then let's do it."

We both get up and head towards the door. Sun grabs my ass, causing me to blush and punch him in the arm. Sun begins laughing at my reaction. _Little bitch._ We walk downstairs to find Trent in the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee. Wait… what am I supposed to say? I guess I am just going to have to wing it.

"Hey, you two." Trent says as he sips his coffee with his eyebrow raised. "Did you get up to anything interesting last night?"

"Well I am pretty sure our waitress was a serial killer." I say in all seriousness, causing a look of shock on Trent's face. "Then we went for a walk down to some river and it was one of the nicest places I have seen."

"Well shit. Sounds like an eventful evening." Trent says as he continues to sip his coffee suspiciously. "Is there… anything else you want to tell me?" I look at Sun and he smiles at me. _Okay here it goes_.

"Well… Sun and I are now dating." I say squizzing my eyes shut. I don't want to see his reaction for some reason.

"Well holy fucking shit dudes! Congratulations. I was wondering when you two would go at it." Trent says as he walks over to me. I open my eyes in surprise as he wraps his arms around me and gives me a bone crushing hug. "My baby brother has boyfriend now!" Trent lets go and I gasp for air and I can hear Sun laugh at me from behind. "Don't think you are getting out of this, Sun." Trent says as he gives Sun a bone crushing hug. I turn around and see Sun with a surprised expression as Trent basically crushes him. He gives me a looks that says 'Help me' but I just give him a look back that says 'Suck shit'.

"Now, now, hands off my boyfriend." I say with a laugh.

"Oh yeah. No bad touching from me. Don't you worry, sir." Trent says as he lets go of Sun. "Have you told Mum yet?"

"Nah, we haven't had the chance yet so don't you go telling her."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." Trent says while pretending to lock his lips. "Hey, how about we have dinner tonight and then you can tell her the news?" I look at Sun to see if he wants to and he nods his head.

"Yeah sounds good." Sun says with a smile. "I just have to head back home for a bit and do some things and then I'll be straight back."

"Sounds sweet. I can't be fucked cooking so how about we just get pizza or something?" Trent says as he rubs the back of his head. "Unless you want to cook, Nep?"

"Pizza it is then." I say with a smile. I look at Sun and smile. I don't even think it is possible to look at Sun and not smile. Sun winks at me and I start to blush again. _God damn it_.

I am so fucking happy.

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

"So what happened last night? Did you ask him? Did he say yes? Did he say no? Did you even ask him? Did you enjoy the restaurant? Did you sweep him off his feet? Tell. Me. Everything!" Yang yells excitedly from the other end of the phone. Yang rang me while I was walking home and I just knew she was going to hound me with these questions. I decided to sit on a park bench while talking to her cause I feel like this could take a while and in the mood I am in, nothing could bring me down. I let out a laugh at her eagerness.

"Okay. First of all we are going to need to have a talk about that restaurant later." I say with a chuckle. "And second of all, I asked him out and he said yes." I pull the phone away from my ear so my eardrum doesn't explode from her screaming in excitement. There is a bunch of jumbled words coming from the other end that I cannot understand and I just sit there laugh.

"Are you serious!? Neptune said yes!? Oh my god this is so perfect! I knew it! I KNEW IT! You guys are so perfect together. I love, love. How are you feeling right now?"

"I cannot even describe the happiness I am feeling right now." I am smiling so much that my face is starting to ach but I can't help it. "Last night was the best night of my entire life. My mind is literally all over the place and all I can think about is Neptune. I am literally so in love with him and now he is my fucking boyfriend."

"Hang on a second, Sun." Yang says and there is a pause. "Oh shit." I can hear sniffling from her side of the phone causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait… are you crying?!"

"DON'T JUDGE ME! I am just so happy for the both of you a-and I am so proud of you two. You guys make me believe in love and I am sorry for all this mushy crap. I am only human!"

"Don't worry. I aint judging ya. Besides, if it wasn't for you, this would probably never have happened."

"God, I am pretty great aren't I? This is so amazing!" Yang lets out another squeal and I cannot help but laugh.

"What are you squealing at?" Another voice says over the phone. It's hardly audible so they are probably far away from the phone.

"Oh nothing, Blake, nothing at all." Yang says suspiciously.

"Okayyy… Yang are you crying?" Blake asks causing yang to scoff.

"Umm no. What are you even talking about?! You're the one that's crying!"

"Right…" Blake says slowly and I can just tell that she is rolling her eyes at yang.

"Sun!" Yang says in a harsh whisper. "Can I tell her?!"

"Yeah sure thing." I say with a laugh. Yang sure is something.

"Oooooo wait a second. Blake! Sun is on the phone and he wants to tell you something!" Yang yells. _Well this is not what I expected._

"Sun? Uh, okay then." There is a slight pause as the phone gets passed over. "Hey Sun, what's up?"

"Uh hey Blake…" _Way to put me on the spot Yang!_ "Well you see… Neptune and I went out last night and now… we are dating…" There is a pause and I cringe. _Oh shit_.

"Holy shit, Sun!" Blake says with a surprised tone. "That is amazing. I am so happy for you!"

"Well thanks Blake." I say while scratching the back of my neck.

"I really mean it, Sun. That is amazing to hear. You two are so good for each other and I am so happy."

"Oh shucks. You're making me blush." I say mockingly. "But in all seriousness, thanks."

"Oh shut up." Blake says with a laugh. "Well that explains all the screaming Yang was doing. I thought she was getting murdered so I took my time to check up on her."

"Oh screw you Blake!" Yang calls out from wherever she is causing both of us to laugh.

"Well I'll hand you back over to Yang. Send my congratulations to Neptune for me."

"Will do, Blake." That was a lot easier than I thought. I can't believe I was so nervous to tell her. I should be saving the nervousness for Weiss…

"I'm back baby!" Yang yells in excitement. "So how are you feeling nowwww?"

"I am feeling the same way I was a minute ago." I say with a laugh. "Now… About that restaurant. What was up with that place?!"

"Isn't it amazing?!"

"Amazing wouldn't be the word that I would use."

"That's where I go to on my breaks from work." Yang says with enthusiasm. "You probably walked past the place."

"Wait, you work at the club that's across the street from there?"

"Yes indeedy."

"But that is so far away. How do you manage to get to and from there all the time!?"

"Eh I manage somehow. I am thinking about moving out to somewhere closer to it."

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah, I really love this job. Junior gives me good shifts and the atmosphere is amazing. Plus I get free food from F.M.N across the street since I give her free drinks."

"Jesus, it sounds like you have everything worked out." I say in astonishment.

"Well yeah. Most of it." Yang says with a laugh. "I gotta go now. Blake and I have a movie to catch but I shall call you later cause I want more of the Juicy details."

"Okay Yang. You go have fun now. Bye."

"I always do hehehehe. Bye."

The line goes flat and I take a deep breath. What a day. What a fucking day. I look at the screen saver of my phone and smile. I took a picture of Neptune and myself when we were lying down after I asked him out. We both look so happy and I love the picture. It just sums up how I feel about him. I am so in love with him and I just want to scream it out. Well I can do that later. Now it's time to face the parents.

This will be fun.

...

I walk through the front door of my house and take a deep breath. I wonder if Mother will be home. She has been out a lot lately and I don't know why. I guess that is her business. I look around the lounge room and no one is here. They are probably in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I am home!" I yell out as I take my shoes off. In all honesty I just want to go back to Neptune's and just be with him.

"Yeah, we are in the kitchen!" Father calls back. I knew it. They are always in the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and see both my parents sitting at the table having a smoke. "Well you're home a late." My Father says with suspicion. "What did you get up to last night?"

"Did you have a good night?" Mother asks me as I sit at the table with them. I point towards the smokes and my father nods. I pull a cigarette out of the packet and light it. I only smoke occasionally and I am pretty stressed and nervous about telling my parents so I guess this is one of those occasions.

"Well…" I pause as I take a drag of the smoke. "We went out for dinner and we were served by a crazy chick who we are pretty sure is a murderer." Both my parents raise their eyebrows at me. "She just seemed plenty crazy, trust me. After that, Neptune and I went for a walk down to a river where they had all these kinds of sailing boats and we stayed there for the rest of the night."

"Is that all you guys did?" Father asks with curiosity. I take another drag of my smoke as I prepare myself to tell them the news.

"It seems like you had a nice night, right?" Mother asks with a tired smile. She looks very run down. Maybe it's the whole being sober thing.

"Yeah it was an amazing night." I say while grinning like an idiot. My parents give each other knowing looks and I feel like they already know what I am about to say. "And I asked Neptune out and he said yes."

"I knew you could do it, Sun!" My dad says happily as he pats me on the back. "I am so proud of you."

"WE are so proud of you, Sun." Mother says with a warm smile. "When will we be seeing him next?"

"Umm… I don't know. Probably soon." I say as I take another drag. "I'm going over there for dinner tonight so I'll ask him."

"That's my boy." My dad says with a smile. Okay this is really weirding me out. I am still not used to them being so nice but I guess it's something I need to get used to. I put my cigarette out in the ashtray and smile.

"Thanks Dad."

"Neptune is a good kid. He is definitely a keeper." Mother says as she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Good job."

"Yeah I know." I say with a smile. "Thanks." I get up and stretch. "Well I have to go have a shower and get changed.

"Okay, Sun. There are fresh towels in there."

"Thanks Mum." I say as I walk out of the kitchen. That was huge relief. It was also very weird. Oh well, it's over now. Time to go shower and then off to Neptune's. Just thinking about him makes me smile. We are actually going out! We are dating! It's so hard to believe this is happening!

Neptune Vasilias is my boyfriend!

* * *

 **A/N So I finally got around to doing Chapter 15! My laptop was broken and it took me ages to fix so there was not much writing going on and I apologise for that. Well now everything is up and running so let's hope for quicker updates! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and support. It really does mean a lot. You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Neptune's P.O.V**

"Oh Jennifer. Can't you see that Bill is full of shit?" I mutter to myself as I flip the page of the book I am currently reading. I am sitting in the lounge room with the TV on mute so I can have some peace and quiet while reading my book. This is the most relaxed I have felt in a very long time. I am not even worrying about dinner tonight with Sun and my Mother. I just feel so at peace. _Sun Wukong is my boyfriend_. He is my fucking boyfriend! All seems right in the world. I feel so productive and I even finished the last of the remaining homework I had from the time I was in hospital. _Oh that darn hospital_. It's amazing to see how far we have come from that moment. I cannot help but smile.

"Oi, Nep. Have you seen Hagrid?" Trent asks as he walks into the lounge room. "I cannot find him anywhere." _God, I fucking hate that dog_.

"No I haven't. He is probably doing dog stuff somewhere or whatever." I say, not looking up from my book.

"This is serious Neptune. I have looked everywhere and I haven't seen him all day."

"Ugh, that fucking dog." I mutter as I close my book and get up. "It's probably next door, sacrificing the neighbour's cat to Satan."

"Not funny Neptune!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny. That dog is pure evil!"

"Whatever. Help me find him."

"Why do I have to do that?"

"Because if the dog is lost, it will break Mother's heart and do you really want that?"

"Oh shit. Fine then, I'll look outside." I say with a roll of my eyes. "This dog is nothing but trouble."

"Don't bother looking out the back. I have already looked there."

"Well I am double checking!" I yell over my shoulder at Trent. I hear Trent mumble something but I ignore it. I walk outside to the back yard and look around. "Dog!? Are you out here?!" There is no response. _Does that count as looking_? I walk towards the bushes at the back end of the yard and look through them. Nothing. The dog is not by the pool and it is not by the gazebo. "Where are you, you lil shit?!" I walk up the stairs to the top balcony and look around the whole yard and I see nothing. "Well I tried."

"Nothing?" Trent says as he walks out the door and onto the balcony.

"Nope. He probably ran off somewhere. He'll be back eventually."

"Come on we are going to go look for him along the streets."

"Bullshit! Why do I have to do that?!" I yell while clenching my fists. Trent just gives me a look and I know he will not leave me alone until I go along with him. "Fine, let's just make this quick."

…

"Hagrid! Here Boy!" Trent yells as we walk down yet another street. Honestly, I haven't even been looking out for the dog. I'll admit though, I am starting to worry a little for the dog. There is still several hours left until dinner so I am just hoping it won't take that long to find the little bastard. I'm trying to focus but my mind keeps finding its way back to Sun. Just thinking about him makes my face feel like it's on fire. It's gotten to point where I feel like I need him close to me at all times. I know that sounds crazy but that's the way it is.

My mind goes back to the night he asked me out which feels like so long ago even though it was only last night. I was so focused on him that I didn't even mind having my feet in the water. _Now that is crazy_. If I was there with anyone else I would have freaked out and refused to go anywhere near the water but I was with him and there was no room in my mind for anything else. I can still feel the way he kissed me and how his hands felt all over my body. I wanted him so bad but I just couldn't go through with it. I've never been with anyone else before so you could understand why I was nervous.

His body though. I may be an atheist but I believe his body was made by the gods. I don't understand how a body could look so perfect. I feel myself start to get hard so I try to change my thoughts to something else. I can't get a hard on here. _I am wandering the streets with my brother for fuck sake!_ Still though, there has been something playing on my mind. Sun had scar below his ribs on the left. It looks as if it was a stab wound. An old one though. I know what a stab wound looks like and that really looks like one. I have one of those on my shoulder from when I was younger. I was running around with a knife for some reason and I tripped and fell on top of it. _Maybe that's how he got his._ An accident. I want to ask but I feel like it's not my place too. I feel like he doesn't want to talk about his past or even remember it and who am I to make him.

"Are you okay, Nep?" Trent asks with a concerned look. I shake my head and look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You have a troubled look on your face. Don't tell me you are starting to worry about Hagrid now?"

"No! That's not it!" I say, punching his arm. "I was just deep in thought is all."

"Is there anything worrying you?" Trent asks while rubbing his arm. "Anything I can help with?"

"Umm, I don't think so. I will be fine."

"Well if you need to talk, I am always here to listen."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll remember that. Now let's find this fucking dog." Bringing up Sun and his past to Trent would probably not be a good idea. I don't even know Sun's past so I should really keep it all to myself. "Let's split up. It will save time."

"Don't you want to spend time with your big brother?" Trent says with mock hurt.

"No, not really." I say with a blank expression. "Now I will go down Dakota Street and you take Saffron Street."

"Well okay then. I'll call you in like half an hour if I don't find anything." Trent walks off with a wave and I just stand there for a moment. Maybe I should call Sun for help. It would be the perfect excuse to see him. I shake my head to get rid of the thought. I put my hands behind my head and head off in the direction of Dakota Street.

"Evil dog."

...

"Hey have you seen a long haired German Sheppard around here by any chance?" I ask a lady that just so happened to be walking past. It has been about 20 minutes and there has been no sign of him.

"No I haven't. Sorry."

"That's okay. Thanks anyway." _Where could have this dog gotten off too?_ I swear if I go back home and the dog is there, I will fucking lose it. Maybe I should start heading back. I don't think the dog would have gotten this far. I'll keep searching for just a little bit longer and then I'll head back.

I keep walking and I suddenly notice that I have never been in this street before which is weird since I thought I have been everywhere in this town. The houses are all very nice except for one that looks extremely rundown. I walk up to it and suss it out. I don't think anyone could live here. The grass has not been cut in who knows how long. There are broken windows everywhere and the there is a massive hole in the roof. The outside walls seem to be rotting away and overall this place just gives me the creeps. There is suddenly a loud scurrying coming from within that makes me jump back like the house might try to attack me. I go to run off but then realise that noise could be the dog. "Oh hell no! I don't want to go in there!"

I stand there for a moment and take a deep breath before I open up the front gate. I walk through the grass and realise that it goes up almost to my hip. _Who knows what could be in here_. "Okay, this is terrifying." I walk slowly through the grass and find myself at the front door. Looking around, I now realise that the house on the left looks a lot more far off then I expected and I don't know how I didn't notice that there is no house on the other side. It's practically isolated. "Okay… I could die here and no one would know where I am." I grab the door handle of the front door and the door knob falls off. I hear more scurrying around inside and I feel a scream trying to find its way out. I go to push on the door and the door opens instantly without me touching it. "No no no no! Fuck this shit!" I turn back and start to run but then I stop when I hear a bark coming from the house.

"Well that's just fucking great! This is just exactly what I need!" I yell at the house. If someone saw me they would probably call a mental institution to come and collect me. I turn around once again I can feel myself get tangled in something. I look down and my leg is tangled up in a hose. _Well this is perfect_. I don't know how I got my leg tangled in a hose but I did. I start yanking my leg in frustration, trying to get it free. I hear another bark but this one sounds closer. I look up and there is a man with Grey hair standing in the door way with an intense look in his eyes that screams danger. He looks dead inside and it takes all the energy I have to not scream. I go to run but the hose around my leg stops me and causes me to fall over and smack my head into the ground.

I try to get up onto my feet but I feel woozy and fall back down. I look back at the man standing there and all I can see is a blur. Panic starts to sink in as I put my hand to my head where I hit it and feel something wet. I pull back my hand and there is blood on it. My heart starts to race and my head starts to spin. I can a hear laugh that sounds as though it is sadistic. I try to get up again and immediately fall back down. I start to crawl as fast as I can through the tall grass with an intense fear spreading through my whole body. I can hear footsteps getting closer to me. I try to scream but nothing comes out. _I am going to die here._

"Shit, I didn't mean to scare ya like that." The man says with a cackle. "I aint gonna hurt ya." I turn around and stare at him with shock evident on my face. "Shit dude, you're bleeding." The man grabs me by the arm, lifts me up to my feet and pulls the hose away. I want to run but I am frozen to the spot so I just stand there and stare at him.

"W-What?"

"I said you're bleeding. I didn't think I stuttered." The man says with another laugh. Everything about this man screams sinister. "Hellooo?" The man waves his hand in front of my face to try and get my attention. "You must have hit your head pretty hard."

"W-Well that's b-becaused you scared the shit out of me!"

"I said I didn't mean too. It's not like you died or something." The man smiles and it sends shivers down my spine. "Anyway, what are you doing in this place?"

"My dog ran away." I say while shifting my gaze somewhere else. "I was just looking for him."

"You mean that dog?" The man says as he gestures behind him. I look past him and in the doorway of the house is the fucking dog.

"Hagrid!" I yell as I wobble my way over to him. The dog looks at me with happiness in its eyes and frantically wags his tail. I kneel down next to him and hug him. "I'm so happy to see you." Hagrid begins to lick my face causing me to push him away and laugh. "God, you are a fucking pain in the ass."

"Yeah I was walking past when I heard barking from inside the house so I went in to investigate and there he was." The man says as he walks over to me. "He is such nice dog. Aren't ya?" The man goes to pat Hagrid but stops when Hagrid growls at him and tries to bite him.

"Stop it dog!" I say as I offer the man an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. This dog is just a bit crazy."

"Aren't we all just a bit crazy?" The man says with smirk.

"Ummm I guess so?"

"Anyway how's your head?" I put my hand to where I hit my head and it feels as though the bleeding stopped.

"I think it'll be fine." I get up and dust myself off. "Well thanks for finding my dog. I really appreciate it." The man mumbles something and then laughs. "Uh… what was your name?"

"Well shit. Would you look at the time?" The man says in a sarcastic tone. "I've gotta head off now. It was nice meeting you Neptune."

I just stand there and wave with a confused look on my face. That guy seemed alright. I don't think I ever want to run into him again but yeah, he seemed alright. I don't really know what else to say about that him. I watch as the man walks off until he is out of sight. I sit down next Hagrid and I put my head on my knees. I feel like I am about to cry. I don't think my heart can take any more surprises for a while. I look up at my dog and he gives me a sad look. "How about we go home, huh?"

I feel a bit woozy as I walk along the street but I am sure I will make it back without fainting. I look back at the house I feel a shiver run down my spine. I feel as though the house is watching me. I just need to get home and as far away as possible from that house and that guy. He could have at least told me his name since I told him mine… _Wait, I didn't tell him my name_.

"How the hell did he know my name?"

…

 **Sun's P.O.V**

"Wait… So how did you hit your head?" I ask as I dab at the wound with a wet hand towel. I was quite shocked when I walked into Neptune's house to see him with blood on his head. I've been too busy looking at the wound to hear how he actually got it. We are in the bathroom with Neptune sitting on the bench where the sink is and me standing in front of him looking over his wound like I am some kind of doctor. Trent was as worried as I was when he saw Neptune and wanted to stay but Neptune yelled at him to go find something else to do.

"I told you already. A man scared me and I tripped over and fell."

"How did he scare you? Do I have to go find him and beat his ass because I will do it." Neptune lets out a laugh and shakes his head which makes me smile. I love hearing him laugh.

"Nah dude, it wasn't like that. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So let me get this straight. The dog got out somehow so you and Trent went looking for him and you heard barking from a rundown house. Then you went to go inside and the man appeared out of nowhere, startling you and causing you to fall over. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Well umm… that about sums it up." Neptune says with a blush. "The house was super creepy though. Like out of a horror movie. I don't even know why it hasn't been knocked down yet."

"Sounds like we should go there on a date." I say with a laugh. Neptune just rolls his eyes at me. "What was that guy even doing in there?"

"He said he heard the dog and went in to find it or something. That man scares the hell out of me and I hope I never see him again."

"Was he like one of those creepy old men who yell at teenagers to get off their lawn?"

"Oh shut up. He was like our age and the dog really didn't like him. He kept staring at me with a weird look in his eyes."

"Maybe he had a little crush on ya." I say with a laugh as I finish cleaning up all the blood from the wound. I pull out a weird shaped Band-Aid from the cabinet and put it over the wound. "I wouldn't blame him."

"Oh fuck off." Neptune says with a blush. "I have a boyfriend now. I'm off the market."

"Damn right you are." I say as I move between Neptune's legs and wrap my arms around his shoulders. "I'll fight them off if I have too." I lean in and place my lips on his causing shivers to go down my spine. I really could get used to this. Neptune puts his hands in my hair and pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. I can feel Neptune's tongue on my lips and I open them to let it enter. Neptune's hands go down from my hair to my shoulders and starts to kiss me harder. I can feel myself getting hard as his tongue caresses mine.

I grab onto Neptune's legs and pull them up to my waist and I can feel him getting hard too. Neptune wraps his legs around my waist and lets out a moan as I pull back from the kiss. I look at his face and I just can't get over how beautiful he is. I lean back in and start to kiss at his neck causing him to let out another moan. I start to rub up against Neptune and I can feel my erection pressing hard against my jeans, aching for release. Neptune gently pushes me off and then lifts my shirt over my head, chucking it to the ground. This time Neptune leans in and starts to kiss at my neck.

I let out a moan at the feeling of Neptune's mouth on my body. The sensations that go through my body are mind blowing, causing me to moan in ecstasy. Neptune's hands start to wonder all over my body and it is like my whole body is on fire. His hands eventually find their way to my jeans causing my erection to twitch. Neptune leans back and bites at his lip causing me to raise an eyebrow. I let out a gasp as Neptune's hand goes into my jeans and grabs my cock. My whole body starts to tingle at the feeling of Neptune's hand on my erection. He starts to stroke it a little causing me to moan hard. "God. You are so fucking sexy." I whisper to him.

There is a knock at the door causing both of us to jump. Neptune loses his balance and falls on top of me on the bathroom floor. "Oi, Neptune. Mum's home." Trent says through the door. "I thought I'd let you know." Trent's footsteps start to fade away and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I look up at Neptune and he looks back at me with a shocked expression. We stare at each other for a second and then we both burst into laughter.

"Oh my fucking god!" Neptune says through fits of laughter as he rolls off me and onto his back. "I don't know what came over me."

"Same here but I loved it." I say as I try to get my breathing back under control. "Lucky the door was locked, otherwise that could have been embarrassing."

"Umm yeah… The doors not locked…"

We look at each other for a moment before we both get up to lock the door before anyone walks in and sees what is going on here. Sure I am only shirtless but I still have a hard on and by the looks of it, so does Neptune.

"Well I guess it's time to go and tell your Mother the news." I say with a grin. Neptune pulls me in and gives me a kiss before turning towards the mirror to fix himself up. I pick up my shirt and put it back on and with a deep breath I unlock the door and open it.

 _Okay… let's do this._

…

"I'm gonna have a glass of wine. Anyone else want one?" June says as she gets up from her seat and walks over to the wine cabinet. Neptune and I both shake our heads at the offer.

"Yeah I'll have one." Trent says while staring at his phone.

"Well get it yourself you lazy ass." June says with a laugh. Trent looks up from his phone with a look that says 'Are you fucking serious?' June just laughs and pours two glasses of wine. "I'm just teasing, Trent."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"So what's so special about pizza for dinner?" June asks. "I thought you said dinner was going to be special or something?"

"All I said was that I had something to tell you and that we were getting pizza." Neptune says as he puts his hand on his head. "I didn't say anything about it being special."

"Well I love pizza." I say while taking a bite out of a slice. "I reckon it's special."

"Tru dat." Trent says from across the table.

"Oh Pish posh." June says with a wave of her wine glass. "So what do you have to tell me? Is someone pregnant?"

"Umm, no." Neptune says with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway Mother. You know how Sun and I went out for dinner the other night?" I feel so nervous about this. I know June is going to be cool about it and everything but that still doesn't stop me from being nervous. It's a big thing!

"I sure do. Did someone die while you were at dinner? That would have made it an interesting night."

"Umm no, not really. It could have happened. The waitress was crazy and all but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, go on. I am getting excited about this. Oh the anticipation!" June says while putting down her wine and giving Neptune her full attention.

"Well umm... I am just going to come out and say it. Sun and I are dating now." Neptune lets out a deep breath and leans back in his chair. June just stares at us with her expression not changing. I go a little red in the face. It looks as though she is frozen.

"HOLY SHIT!" June yells as she jumps out of her chair and runs over to me and Neptune and embraces both of us. "You better not be lying to me, Nep! Congratulations to the both of you. I hoped this was going to happen sooner or later!"

"Mum, you are kind of strangling us!" Neptune says while trying to get a breath in. June has very strong arms and it makes me pity the person who gets on her bad side. I just sit there and smile while June lets go and runs back over to her seat. Trent is just sitting there smiling at us. God, I love Neptune's family.

"So you guys are going to tell me everything." June says as she picks up her wine glass and gestures to both of us. "Now start from the beginning."

We spend the rest of dinner explaining everything to June and also Trent. I let Neptune do most of the talking because this is his family and he should be the one to tell the story… That and also I just love hearing his voice. June is so happy for us and it just makes my heart swirl with joy. I sit there watch Neptune as he speaks about the river and his eyes are full of happiness which causes me to smile like an idiot. Neptune is playing with my necklace that I gave him while he explains. It makes me happy to see him wearing that necklace due to it being very important to me. Well Neptune is also very important to me so I guess it belongs with him.

Dinner finishes and we find ourselves in the lounge room together watching some old movie that Neptune likes. Neptune is lying down with his head in my lap and I just sit there playing with his hair. Neptune is so occupied by the movie that he doesn't even notice that I am not watching it. I'm too busy looking at him. I feel like my life now has meaning and that everyday isn't going to be filled with pain and all that shit. Neptune is my boyfriend now and I love him so, so much. I want to say 'I love you' to him but I want to wait for the perfect moment. I just want to say it now but I want it to be special. So for now I am going to just keep saying it in my head. Neptune looks up at me and gives me a breath taking smile.

 _I love him so much._

* * *

 **A/N So I finished this chapter quicker than I expected. I did say I hoped to make quicker updates and now here we are hahahah  
** **Anyway I would like to once again thank everyone for their support. It means a lot :) I'm starting to figure out where this story is going to end and what is going to take place but don't worry, I don't think it will be ending for a while. I am also thinking about writing a spin off for Yang and Blake but I am not too sure yet. I guess we will see in the future. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys next time :)**


End file.
